


New Path

by TessaWinchesterBane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Evil Dumbledore, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good!Malfoy, M/M, Romance, Smut, The Golden Trio no more, They are all friends except Dumbledor, and Arthur, and Ginny, and Hermione and Ron, and Molly, good!Voldemort
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaWinchesterBane/pseuds/TessaWinchesterBane
Summary: When Draco Malfoy was sent on trial for crime he didn't do in the end of his 5th year, Harry try to save him by testifying for him. Harry try to find out who framed Draco, because he knows that someone is trying to make the young Malfoy to suffer. But is he the only one who is in danger, and who is behind all of this?! With help from Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Snape, Voldemort, Fred and George and some new friends- Harry and Draco are trying to find their new path together.THAT FANFIC IS IN BULGARIAN





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> Здравейте, това е първият ми фенфик, дано да има Българи, които използват AO3. :D  
> Не притежавам героите от Хари Потър, те принадлежат изцяло на Дж. К. Роулинг

Беше началото на лятото.Краят на тяхната 5 година. Драко нямаше търпение да започне тяхната 6-та. Драко Малфой си мислеше, че това ще е едно от най-добрите лета, които някога е имал. Баща му може и да работи за Черния Лорд и много хора, може да мислят, че той е ужасен човек, но всъщност това не беше така. За Луциус най-важното в този живот е щастието на сина му. Драко мислеше, че това е един от най-добрите хора, които е срещал. Да, той може да е извършил наистина ужасни неща, но за Драко той беше пример.

Младият Малфой не мислеше за много хора по този начин. Но един от най-важните хора на тази планета беше не някой друг от Хари Потър- Момчето което оживя. Никой не знаеше и не предполагаше, че _Свети_ Потър може да има и Тъмна страна. Двамата бяха приятели от тяхната 3-та година насам. Всъщност Драко беше този, който помогна на Хари да спаси Сириус Блек от Целувката на Дименторите. Драко беше единствения който му вярваше, че той е невинен, защото знаеше тайната, още преди самият Потър да я научи. Но никой не знаеше за това, освен най-приближените до тях, а това бяха само семействата им, Луна, Невил, Фред и Джордж Уизли както и Волдемор. Да, Черният Лорд, който Хари така ожесточено се опитваше да победи по заръка на Албус Дъмбълдор преди да разбере част от истината. Никой не знаеше, че Хари всъщност беше към Тъмната страна. Волдемор се оказа доста по различен от това, което Потър беше чувал и знаеше за него.

През първите 2 години и половина от обучението си в Хогуортс, Хари си мислеше, че е намерил истински приятели и семейство- семейство Уизли и Хърмаяни Грейнджър. Мислеше, си че те са му показали какво е да имаш семейство. Какво клише, нали?! Истината беше съвсем различна. Хари таеше тъмнина в себе си и тя беше силна, могъща, която ако беше обърната в грешна посока може да разруши всичко. Той се беше научил да я прикрива и заключва с маската на доброто и наивно момче. Знаеше, че това ще му е от полза някой ден. Беше тяхната 3-та година и веднъж Хари чу как неговите така наречени _,,приятелиʼʼ_ са го мамели от самото начало. Хари разбра как те са го използвали само за пари и слава и да бъдат от добрата страна на учителите. Тогава той за първи път съжали, че не бе приел ръката на Малфой в знак на приятелство.  Хари тогава осети как нещо в него се отключва и превзема тялото му. _,,Тъмнината, гнева, желанието за смърт и за справедливост, чрез насилиеʼʼ_ помисли си той се върна отново. Тогава чу как Дъмбълдор им е помагал да го контролират, единствения човек на който, Хари вярваше безвъзмездно, явно наистина всички го мислиха за наивно, глупаво момче, освен Професор Снейп, той единствен беше разгадал Хари в самото начало и за това се държеше така студено с него. Потър усети как магията му започва да губи контрол и нямаше по-добра идея освен да отиде на единственото място което можеше да го успокои и това беше Астрономическата кула.

_ТОГАВА_

_С приближаването ѝ Хари осети как надигналите се в него гняв и магия се успокояват, което му се стори странно, защо по принцип му трябваше поне час, за да овладее тази част от себе си и да си върне самообладанието. Когато се качи, той разбра защо. Там легнал по гръб, гледащ звездите беше не кой да е а Драко Малфой. Той носеше бяла риза през която се виждаше тялото му и черни тесни дънки. Хари осети как сърцето му заби по-бързо и как дъхът му секна, той продължаваше да седи да зяпа прекрасното момче пред себе си, мислейки си, че то не го вижда. Той разбра, че има нещо нередно с Драко._

_-Потър, мислиш да седиш там цяла вечер и да ме зяпаш и да мислиш с какво заклинание да ме уцелиш или ще дойдеш и ще ми кажеш какво всъщност е станало и защо магията ти е като луда.!- Хари видя как Драко се надигна на лакти и го погледна. Сиви очи приковани в ярко зелени, сякаш можеха да разгадаят Хари за секунди. Драко беше усетил присъствието на Потър, още преди да се беше качил. Когато Потър беше някъде около него, магията на Драко полудяваше, а когато Хари беше извън контрол на неговата, тази на Драко ставаше още по-луда, сякаш искаш да отиде и да успокои Потър. Но как можеше да отиде при врага си и да каже- ,,Хей, ъм усещам, че губиш контрол, нека да те докосна, за да може да се оправишʼʼ!- Това беше нелепо, а и Хари го мразеше, нали. Истината бе, че нито единия мразеше другия, но просто бяха твърде уплашени за да го признаят един на друг_

_И двамата жадуваха за приятелството на другия, но нещо ги спираше. И двамата знаеха какво Грйнджър и всички Уизли без Фред и Джордж._

_-Ъм, аз, какво, как разбра, че съм извън контрол.?!- попита Хари беше, толкова учуден че даже, не се и опита да отрича._

_-Всеки път, когато си извън контрол, моята магия полудява също и се опитва да ме завлече при теб, за да те успокоя. Та, ще ми кажеш ли какво става или ще трябва да отгатна сам?- попита Драко, като остави Хари слисан, по принцип Потър можеше да контролира емоциите, си но това беше ново. Това накара Драко да се усмихне коварно на среща му. Но Хари се вгледа в очите му и разбра, е зад тази маска, Малфой наистина иска да му помогне, да го разбере, да го опознае. Хари знаеше, че за Драко той не бе Момчето, което оживя, за него той беше просто Хари. За това той седна до момчето с платинено руса коса и му разказа, всичко от началото до сега. За Хърмаяни, за Рон, за Сириус, за Дъмбълдор. Драко беше учуден само за едно, единствено нещо._

_-Защо си ги търпял толкова време?- попита той. Хари наистина не знаеше, отговора на този въпрос._

_-Не знам, може би, защото нямам друг, а не искам да бъда сам.- отговори момчето с разпиляна от вятъра черна коса. Дъхът на Драко секна._

_-Винаги ще имаш мен.- каза Драко, това накара Хари да го погледне с разширени очи. Това беше моментът в който Хари осъзна, че макар с Драко винаги да са се мачкали един друг, винаги ще има нещо, което ще ги привлича един към друг, като приятели. Хари чуваше сърцето в ушите си като обви ръцете си около Драко и се сгуши с него. Драко беше стъписан в началото, но не след дълго, също обви ръце около момчето с черната коса._

_Стояха двамата вкопчени един в друг цяла нощ, като обсъждаха тихо, всичко случило през тези близо 3 години. Хари осъзна нещо в този момент, че Драко бе наистина нещо специално. Да, може да е Слидеринец, но в него имаше нещо повече от студенокръвен човек с каменно изражение. Дали всички от Слидерин бяха такива или само Драко?! Хари не знаеше. но може би скоро ще разбере._

_След тази нощ, в която Хари за първи път се почувства спасен и сигурен всичко се промени. Срещаше се всяка вечер с Драко на онази кула и говореха с часове, никой не подозираше за приятелството им, никой не знаеше колко добре се чувстваше Потър около Драко, същото се отнасяше и за другото момче. Така в една такава обикновена нощ, бяха измислили как да спасят Сириус, планът беше лесен, най-трудната му част обаче бе да зашеметят Хърмаяни преди да се върнат във времето и след това да създадат фалшив спомен в който всички да вярват. Всичко мина почти по план, единственото което не се получи бе това, че не можеха да оправдаят Сириус, за това той се криеш в имението Малфой, Луциус бе предложил помощта си. Хари до сега не бе осъзнавал колко различен бе бащата на Драко всъщност. През тази година Хари разбра много неща, за които беше лъган и за които всички вярваха, че са истина, а всъщност те бяха на светлинни години от нея. Хари осъзна, че Луциус би направил всичко за щастието на сина си, дори и да укрива кръстника на Потър и един от враговете на Сивиръс Снейп. В началото нещата бяха неловки, но с времето двамата възрастни, които и до днес продължават да се държат като деца се помириха. Третата година на Хари беше една от най-хубавите, защото тогава той откри, че има един жив истински роднина и намери истински приятел._

_Докато Хари правеше неща зад гърба на Рон и Хърмаяни, те двамата не разбраха почти нищо, защото все още продължаваха да се карат. Така и никой от тях не разбра че всъщност плъхът на Рон, не бе изяден наистина от котката на Хърмаяни, Хари продължи да носи маската си пред тях и я сваляше вечер с Драко никой не заподозря нищо, освен двама човека._

СЕГА

Драко си мислеше, че това ще е най-доброто му лято, защото щеше да го прекара с Хари в Имението. Тъкмо се приготвяше когато изведнъж бе изведен от стаята си от двама служители на Министерството на Магията. Той чуваше как баща му вика след него, но не можеше да направи нищо. Чувстваше се странно сякаш бе упоен с нещо. Последното нещо което помнеше бе как го обгръща тъмнина.

Драко се събуди в килия, умиращ от студ и чувствайки се така, сякаш някой бе изцедил цялото му щастие на света, тогава осъзна, че се намира в една от килиите в Азкабан. Пред него беше някакъв мъж в бяла роба и дълга черна коса.

-Драко Луциус Малфой, знаеш ли защо си тук?- попита мъжа. Драко не можеше да говори единственото, което можеше бе да кимне с глава за ,,не??.

-Тук си- продължи мъжа в бяло- защото си обвинен в убийство.


	2. Leia...?!

В убийство. Драко беше обвинен в убийство на двама служители на Министерството на магията. Мъжът в бяло, чието име бе Джак подаде папката по случая през решетките на младия Малфой. Когато Драко я отвори, разбра, защо са заподозрели него. Той никога, не бе виждал тези хора, но по модела на убийството беше ясно, че убиеца, който и да е той не беше използва магия. Беше използван нож, телата бяха разчленени, а главите им бяха забучени на кол. По корема и гърдите им бяха издълбани знаци, които Драко познаваше отлично, но нямаше да го признае. Всички знаеха, че младият Малфой, не обичаше да използва магия- той предпочиташе мъгълските оръжия- ножове, пистолети, мечове, лъкове и стрели, всичко друго но не и магия.

-Това, не е мое дело, не е в мой стил, а датата, когато това е станало, аз даже не бях в Лондон.- каза Драко с пресипнал глас, всичко това му идваше много, кой по дяволите го е натопил, разбира се имаше много хора, които го мразеха, но да го обвинят в убийство, не това не беше отмъщение, беше нещо много по-сериозно и страшно.

-Има ли някой, който може да потвърди това?- попита Джак, като вземаше папката от Драко.-О, но това, разбира се няма значение, защото твоите отпечатъци бяха намерени върху телата, както и върху оръжието.- каза мъжът в бяло, като подаде една снимка на Драко, на която бе нож, познат до болка нож. Това беше ножът, който бе получил като подарък от Сириус за 16-тия си рожден ден преди месец. Върху него бяха издълбани инициалите Б.М,-Блек. Малфой, за да показват на Драко кой е. Но как е възможно този нож да се бе озовал там, като беше на сигурно място. разбира се ножът беше реплика.

-Това не е истинският нож.- каза Драко. Джак го погледна невярващо и за секунда се стресна от изпепеляващите сиви очи на момчето пред себе си. Истината ли казваше, или просто си печелеше време.

-Това са пълни глупости, как не е истинския нож, как разбра.?- попита с малко по-висок тон от обикновено Джак.

-Няма как да е истинския нож, защото той не е у мен, дадох го да го пазят на сигурно място, защото бях подготвен за нещо такова.- каза Малфой с твърд тон.

-Тогава къде е?- попита отново мъжът в бяло.

-Ако ви кажа, няма да ми повярвате.- отвърна Драко.

-Пробвай.- каза сигурно и с лека насмешка Джак, защото си мислеше, че вече знаеше отговора.

-Ножът е в Хари Потър.- каза тихо Драко, оставяйки Джак вцепенен на място. Това не можеше да бъде истина.

 

В ИМЕНИЕТО

-Как така искаш да ми кажеш, че двама аврори са дошли и са извели Драко без да кажат нищо, това са пълни глупости.- Хари беше толкова ядосан, че виждаше червено и магията му хвърляше искри наляво и надясно, като чупеше всичко на което попаднеше.

-Не знам, опитах се да ги спра опитах се да направя всичко, но го отведоха в Азкабан.- при тези думи на Луциус, магията на Потър, излезе извън контрол още повече и разцепи масата, която седеше пред тях на две.

-Отвели са го в Азкабан, какво по дяволите си мислят тези хора.- попита Хари още по-разгневен от преди няколко секунди. Драко беше още дете, да по-умен за възрастта си, но все пак бе дете, как можеше някакви шибани хора от Министерството да го затворят в онази дупка. Хари усещаше как, ако не се увери, че Драко е добре, ще се наложи да убие някого по най-мъчителния начин.

-Хари, ако не се успокоиш, няма да направим нищо, знам, че искаш да да му помогнеш, но като мислиш, как ще убиеш и измъчваш някого, не му помагаш особено. Някой казали на Сивиръс?- попита Сириус влизайки в стаята, където бяха всички без Волдемор и Ремус.

-Да, обадих му се, още щом отведоха сина ми през проклетата врата.- каза Луциус.

-Хора, имаме проблем!-каза Ремус като връхлетя в стаята, всички го гледаха учудено.- Лея знае.- това накара Луциус да се изправи със скоростта на светлината, Сириус да се задави с водата, която пиеше, а Хари да ги погледне още по-неразбиращо.

-Кой по-дяволите и каза, осъзнавате, какво ще стане сега, нали. Тя ще връхлети в Азкабан и ще убие всеки изпречил се на пътя ѝ, докато не се добере до Драко.- каза Луциус, лицето му бе бледо, по-бледо от преди, но на устните му имаше лека усмивка.

-Аз и казаха, всички знаете, че имаме нужда от нея, точно сега.- каза спокойно Черния Лорд като влезе в голямата всекидневна.

-Господарю, как реагира тя като разбра.- попита внимателно Ремус.

-Как очакваш, беше като огнена буря, разгневи се и тръгна веднага.- каза Волдемор.

-Боже, това момиче, трябва да се научи на обноски.- каза Луциус.

-Не, Луциус, аз не мисля така. Лея е достатъчно възпитана и сдържана, но стане ли дума за семейството ѝ никой не може да я спре, никой.- каза Черния Лорд, като се усмихна, не с онези самодоволни усмивки, а усмивка носеща се само от гордите бащи. Хари беше стъписан и невярващ на това което чуваше, коя по дяволите беше тази Лея и какво общо имаше с Драко. Ревност се надигна в Хари. Ремус и Сириус се спогледаха, защото и двамата я бяха усетили.

-Съжалявам, но някой ще ми обясни ли най-накрая коя е тази Лея.- попита Хари, като събуди всички от транса в който бяха.

АЗКАБАН

-Не, това не може да е истина.- каза Джак с глух глас.

-Нап...- тогава се чу силен шум, все едно някой влизаше с взлом и то в Азкабан. Това можеше да бъде само един единствен човек. Широка усмивка се показа на устните на Драко.

-Къде е Драко Малфой.- разнесе се силен женски глас, а стъпките ѝ приближаваха килията на Драко. Когато русото момче я видя, не можа да я познае, нямаше нищо общо с момиченцето, което беше видял преди 3 години. Сега пред него стоеше жена, силна, държейки лък в ръцете си- той я беше научил как да го използва. Беше с дълга черно-кафява коса и тъмни, но искрящи в тъмнината зелени очи. Беше облечена цялата в черно, черни дънки и кубинки, а тениската ѝ беше на групата Slipknot. Драко знаеше, повече за културата на мъгълите от който и да е магьосник точно заради нея. Малфой, знаеше, че Лея владее отлично безмълвна, както и магия без да използва пръчката, си за това, не се учуди толкова много когато вида как Джак падна завързан на земята.

-Коя си ти и как влезе тук по дяволите.- попита изплашено мъжът в бяло.

-Аз съм най-големият ти кошмар, както и на всички, които стоят зад това безумие.- каза тя с твърд тон, Драко никога не е бил по-горд със малката си сестра.

- _ЛЕЯ_ , отстъпи назад и остави мъжа на мира, не искаш и ти да влезеш в килията с Драко нали.?- кажа мъж, чийто тон беше спокоен, но лесно можеше да различиш твърдостта и заповедта в него. Това беше един от двамата човека, които можеха да накарат топли и студени вълни да преминат през тялото на момичето. Това беше човекът, който не бе виждала от 3 години, един от родителите ѝ. _**Баща ѝ**_ **_Сивиръс Снейп_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Благодаря за четенето, ако изобщо някой чете. :ДД Моля ви, оставете коментар, за да разбера какво мислите. =)  
> Tessa. ♥


	3. Plans, plans, plans don't work out...

-Лея- повтори Снейп, когато момичето се обърна , всички емоции таени през тези 3 годни, навътре в душата му се върнаха. Тя не беше виждала баща си цели 3 години, защото било твърде опасно за нея да остане в Света на магьосниците. Лея бе едва на 12 години, когато бе изпратена да живее като мъгъл. Снейп, както винаги бе облечен в черна роба, на която наметалото се издигаше зад него, правещо го да изглежда величествен. Косато му бе по-дълга и дъщеря му се чудеше, дали е все още толкова мека, както и когато тя беше малко момиченце. Той видя всички емоции, които преминаха през очите на дъщеря му, тя също видя същите чувства в очите на баща си.

-Лея, развържи този мъж тук, за да може да ни обясни, какво става и защо господин Малфой е доведен тук!- проговори Сивиръс отново, с тон който би стреснал всеки друг, но не и Лея.

-Щом се налага.- отвърна момичето, с отекчен тон, който накара Драко и баща ѝ да се усмихнат коварно, а мъжът пред нея да настръхне. Отново без да отвори устата си или да използва магическата си пръчка, Лея развърза Джак и направи така, че да се появи стол, на който тя го накара да седне. Той гледаше втрещен на среща ѝ, до сега не бе виждал толкова могъща вещица. 

-Очакваме обяснение.- каза бавно Лея. Толкова много приличаше на бащите си в такива моменти.

-Драко Малфой е обвинен в двойно убийство на служители на Министерството на магията. Той твърди, че не е убиеца, защото не е бил в града, също така твърди, че ножът използван и намерен на от местопрестъплението, е фалшив, а истинския се намира не в някой друг, а в самият Хари Потър. Какви небивалици само!- отговори Джак, видимо пребледнял виждайки погледите на другите. - _ **,,Да не би Малфой да казва истината?!ʼʼ- запита се той.- ,,Не, това не може да е така, нали?!ʼʼ**_

-Хмм, разбирам. Отивам да доведа господин Потър, за да разберем дали това е истина.- отвърна Сивиръс, прочел молбата в очите на Драко.

-Лея, стой тук. Няма проблем нали господин...?

-Рейкович. Джак Рейкович и не, не е проблем, след фиаското, което направи, някой изобщо може ли да я спре?- попита мъжът в бяло.

-Прав сте, никой не може.- с тези думи Снейп накара Драко да се разсмее. Той кимна към двете деца и Джак и се апарира. Лея, погледна с пламък в очите мъжът в бяло. Този неин поглед, го накара да обърне глава, за да не му се налага да гледа в него, а когато момичето се обърна към Драко, той се изкиска и я дари с голяма, топла усмивка, на която Лея отвърна. Оу, как и липсваше този живот.

В ИМЕНИЕТО

-Е, все още чакам отговор.- заяви Хари. Той щеше да продължи да говори, но тогава както се случваше доста честно, отново някой го прекъсна. Когато вратата се отвори с трясък на прага и бяха Панси и Блейз.

-Чухме какво е станало, как е Драго, разбрахте ли нещо?- попита Панси, на един дъх.

\- Момент, какво е станало, защо сте по-бледи и изплашени от обикновено?! Толкова ли е зле положението, какво е направил този идиот този път?- попита Забини

-Лея е тук или по-точно вече е в Азкабан, при Драко.- при тези думи на Луциус, двете деца се спогледаха и  избухнаха в смях, който не можеха да спрат. Всички освен Волдемор бяха стъписани от реакцията им. Очакваха всичко друго, но не и смях. 

-Мерлин, това момиче, представям си дименторите, които не са могли да направят нищо, за да я спрат или лицата на хората, които са при Драко да го разпитват- каза Панси все още превиваща се от смях. Тя не бе виждала най-добрата си приятелка от толкова много време, липсваше и, а сега когато се появява така неочаквано, Панси беше най-щастливото момиче на света в този момент.

Хари беше като ударен от гръм. ** _Какво по дяволите беше това момиче. Какво ѝ беше толкова специално, че докарваше такива реакции от всички. Защо мамка му, всички, дори Лун и Лап, бяха толкова заинтригувани и щастливи от внезапната ѝ поява._**

-Нали, гледката ще е била уникална.- отвърна Волдемор, и това направо хвърли Хари от най-високата скала. Волдемор, улови гнева, учудването и ревността, породени от незнанието му за Лея. Марволо просто се обърна към Потър и му се усмихна лукаво. Той беше толкова горд с малкото си момиченце, което, той беше сигурен в това, вече не е никак малко. Той не я бе виждал по-дълго от 3 години.

Хари тъкмо се канеше да отвори устата си отново, когато Снейп се апарира в стаята.

-Е, любов, какво става?- попита Марволо. Това беше толкова нетипично за него, да показва привързаността си толкова пряко пред другите. Пред най-близките му да, но когато имаше и други Смъртожадни на които не вярваше, никога не се обръщаше с галени имена към своя любовник. Нещо наистина бе странно.

-Потър, с мен веднага. Луциус, Сириус, вие също.- каза Сивиръс. Той забеляза, новодошлите гости, едва когато те се обърнаха към него. 

-Професор, Снейп, Лея наистина ли е там?- попита Блейз. Снейп само се усмихна и отвърна- Виждам, че новините се разпространяват бързо.- Това накара всички в стаята без Хари да се усмихнат още по-широко.

-По-зрелищно ли беше, от както прогони Нарциса, когато бе на 12?- попита Панси.

-Хм, да.- отвърна ѝ Сивиръс.

Хари беше питал какво бе станало с майка му. Той знаеше, че тя бе напуснала Луциус, поради някаква неясна причина. Повечето хора подозираха, че го е напуснала, защото се е държал с нея като с домашно духче. Но колкото повече време Хари прекарваше с Драко, толкова повече осъзнаваше, че Луциус няма нищо общо с човека, който всички хора виждаха. Хари си мислеше, че той я е изгонил, но поддържат тази версия. Една нощ, когато стояха на върха на Астрономическата кула, прегърнати, Хари го беше питал какво всъщност бе станало. Драко само се засмя, поклати глава и му каза, че някой ден ще разбере. Хари беше видял топлина в тези сиви очи, каквото не бе виждал досега, или поне не я беше виждал отправена към някой друг, освен него. Това беше първият път, когато Хари ревнуваше от човек, който даже не познаваше. Сега поне знаеше, към кого е била отправена.

Когато тръгваха, Потър бе щастлив за две неща. Първото бе, че най-накрая щеше да види любовта на живота си откакто го бяха пратили в Азкабан. Второто бе, че най-накрая щеше да разбере коя беше тази Лея, по която всички се захласваха.

-Оу и Потър, не ревнувай от нея. Няма защо, но понеже знам, че няма да ме послушаш, просто внимавай да не направиш нещо супер глупаво, когато ги видиш двамата, защото после, не отговаряме за действията си! Спокойно, Драко е само и единствено твой!- заяви Панси. Тези думи накараха Снейп, Волдемор Луциус, Лун и Лап да се усмихнат отново. Родителите ѝ се радваха, че Лея все още имаше хора, на които да разчита. Луциус, Лупин и Сириус, просто се чудеха, кога тези две момчета ще се осъзнаят?! А, Хари още повече искаше да види това момиче. Какво имаше в предвид Панси, като каза, че Драко е само негов, да той знаеше, че Драко бе бисексуален, но наистина ли бе възможно да харесва Хари?!

ХОГУОРТС.

Нещо беше странно. Дъмбълдор седеше в кабинета си, чудейки се как да сближи Грейнджър и Уизли с Хари отново. Имаше някакво чувство, че нещо лошо, ще се случи. В последната година това копеле си позволяваше много повече от колкото трябваше. Дъмбълдор го беше изтървал.  Той знаеше, че Хари в последните 2 години и половина прекарва всяка една вечер с Малфой. Драко беше започнал да влияе на Хари и то не както старецът искаше, за това трябваше да се отърве от него. Трябваше да измисли план, да го премахне завинаги от живота на Хари. Затова искаше да натопи младият Малфой в нещо, за което Хари ще го намрзи. Той бе споделил този план на двама човека. Когато стареца разбра, че Малфой е в Азкабан, той се запита дали някой от двете му кученца, са го отменили или някой друг също има зъб на момчето. Изведнъж Дъмбълдор усети разтърсване в магията си. Само един човек може да причини това.

 ** _Лилиан (Лея) Солария (Марволо)_** _**Снейп!**_   

Дъмбълдор прокле гръмко. Кой по дяволите бе довел малката кучка отново. Кой я бе извикал обратно. Част от планът му за Малфой се провали. Стареца не знаеше, че Лея е дъщеря на Волдемор. Знаеше, само че е дъщеря на Снейп и някаква вещица, всичко било за една нощ, също така знаеше, че чрез клетва е станала сестра на Малфой и те са я приели, но все още се води под фамилията Снейп. Просто сега имаше двойна защита, която я прави още по-недосегаема и уязвима едновременно. Той знаеше, още от самото начало, когато Снейп му каза, че има дъщеря, че това момиче ще обърка всичко планувано досега, за това я изчака да бъде най-уязвима и да я прати в света на мъгълите да се оправя сама. Снейп се бе съгласил, защото си мислеше, че така я предпазва от Волдемор, ако той случайно научи за съществуването ѝ. Мислеше си, колко ли наивен или безсърдечен бе Сивиръс, че да остави дъщеря си сама! О, колко грешеше само! Старецът не знаеше, че Марволо, знаеше много добре за нея, не знаеше, че бе по-могъща от колкото предполагаше, също така не знаеше, че тя бе по-защитена от колкото мислеше. Дъмбълдор се нуждаеше от нов план и то бързо.

АЗКАБАН

-Е, големи братко мой, как вървят нещата с твоето момче?- попита Лея с палав тон, но и някак невинно.

-Малка сестричке моя, мисля че знаеш, той не ме харесва по този начин.- отвърна Драко. Той не знаеше, че Хари бе гей, защото дори самият Потър не знаеше, докато един ден, не осъзна колко дълбоко обичаше Драко. Хари не бе признал на Драко а чувствата с, защото си мислеше, че Драко не го иска по същия начин. Те стояха всяка нощ държейки един друг, силно, защитавайки се от външния свят и Хари не искаше да изгуби това, само защото Драко щеше да знае. Но как иначе щеше да разбере как бе в действителност, ако не рискува.

-Оо, моля те. Той е толкова гей за теб, колкото и ти за него, просто и двамата сте слепи и твърде инатливи, за да си го признаете.- отговори му Лея.

-Винаги мила и нежна с чувствата на хората, нали Лея!- каза Драко саркастично.

-За теб, абсолютно винаги, големи братко мой.!!- каза момичето с усмивка.

-Нямаш си и на идея, колко много ми лисваше, малка сестричке моя. Нямаш си и представа, колко много те обичам и как искам да те прегърна и да не те пусна.

Мерлин, защо Драко винаги трябваше да докарва най-силните реакции у нея, тя никога не плачеше, а сега беше на път да се разридае, като бебе, но тайно в нея, знаеше, че и брат и изпитва същото. Тя го озари с усмивка, която го накара да забрави за студа и празнината която изпитваше. Това е една от целите в живота му, да направи всичко възможно, за да може сестра му винаги да има тази усмивка, която той не бе виждал от 3 години. Да те си говореха, чрез онова мъгълско нещо телефон, но не беше същото като да я види.

-Обичам те.- каза му тя. Това звучеше толкова грешно, за някой хора, двамата се гледаха, сякаш общуваха мислено и двамата едновременно избухнаха в смях. Джак седеше на стола, забравен напълно от двете деца. Но той беше там и ги слушаше. Той очакваше всичко от Малфой, но не и да показва такава любов и загриженост за това момиче. А когато избухнаха в смях мъжът в бяло бе още по стъписан. Смях в Азкабан, Мерлин помогни му.

След като и двете деца спряха да се смеят, стояха и се гледаха, държейки ръце през решетката. Лея бе седнала на земята, за да бъде възможно най-близо до брат си. Те си общуваха безмълвно. Бяха толкова близки. От както Лея се беше родила, Драко винаги беше до нея, на практика те бяха истински брат и сестра. Изведнъж чуха някой зад тях да въздиша.

-Драко!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Това е новата глава. Благодаря, на тези които четат, моля оставете коментар, за да знам какво мислите. =)  
> Tessa. ♥


	4. Reunited…

Хари, Снейп, Луциус и Сириус се апарираха пред Азкабан. Тримата последваха Сивиръс до мястото където държаха Драко. Хари се чувстваше странно, да бъде тук, където кръстника му бе прекарал цели 12 години. Странно беше това, че той се тресеше от желание да види Драко а още по странно беше това, че нямаше нито един диментор от там откъдето минаха. Тази част от крепостта където Драко бе затворен бе напълно незащитена и всичко това заради едно момиче? Докато приближаваха, Хари чу как женски глас каза **_,,Обичам теʼʼ_** -последвано от смях. Какво по дяволите се случваше. Ревност се надигна у Хари, когато разпозна смеха на Драко. Той се смееше толкова свободно и щастливо. Хари завиждаше на Лея, че можеше да накара Драко да се смее така, дори когато е затворен на такова мрачно място.

Когато Хари можеше да види Драко, пулсът му се ускори, а част от сърцето му се сви при вида му. Драко беше седнал на земята, облечен в мръсни и разпокъсани дрехи, косато му беше бъркотия, но ако някой питаше Потър сега той щеше да отвърне без да се замисли, че Драко е най-прекрасното нещо на света. Хари се загледа в лицето му на него бе изписано чисто щастие. В сивите му очи, които Хари обожаваше се четеше толкова много любов и приветливост, Хари забеляза че Малфой гледа нещо до него. Когато обърна погледа си на там видя Лея, Момичето което така искаше да види. Мислеше, че е по-голяма от тях, но момичето пред него не бе на повече от 15-16 години. Имаше дълга коса със странен цвят, който Хари не можа да определи. Част от нея бе прибрана зад ушите ѝ, за това Потър забеляза, че те с обсипани с обеци, също така имаше и халка на носа и на долната устна. Беше облечена цялата в черно. Нещо в ръцете ѝ привлече вниманието му. Лея имаше татуси. На едната ѝ ръка се виждаше дракон- зелено сребърен невероятен дракон. Другите два татуса, които видя бяха знаци, които приличаха на руни или нещо от този сорт. На показалеца си има пръстен който имаше формата на череп, а на безименния си пръст на лявата ръка имаше пръстен във формата на змия. Същият като този на Драко, който той никога не сваляше. На врата си носеше пентаграм, както и знака за Анархия. Това момиче беше всичко друго, но не и това което Потър си представяше.

Хари, даже и не забеляза човекът в бяло седнал на стола до тях. В този момент, той не издържа и издиша.

-Драко!- когато двете деца се обърнаха към него, Хари забеляза колко белези по лицето си има Лея и че имаше очи почти като неговите, те притежаваха сила и Потър усети как Лея бе готова да защитава Драко със зъби и нокти когато ирисите ѝ потъмняха. Това което видя в очите на Драко обаче го изненада. В тях видя срам, вина, страх, признателност и любов. Любов каквото бе видял преди малко, но тази любов бе по странна, по-интимна.

Хари изтича до решетките и клекна близо до Драко, хващайки свободната му ръка в знак на подкрепа и да докаже че Драко е добре и че е там с него.

В този момент Лея разбра кое е това момче, усмихна се топло и отстъпи назад оставяйки в техния собствен свят. Питаше се кога най-накрая ще се осъзнаят. Момичето се обърна и видя баща си, чичо си и Сириус Блек, съпругът на кръстника си. Те гледаха към двете момчета, но когато Лея се прокашля всички се обърнаха към нея.

-Е, няма и едно здравей, как си, как минаха тези 3 години в ада, които прекара?!- попита саркастично момичето, но все пак с усмивка. Хари видя, как очите на Сириус и Луциус стават по-големи и в тях премина нещо като светкавица, но не можа да каже какво. След това забеляза как слисаните им лица омекват и върху устните им се показват усмивки. Хари беше като ударен от гръм, отново, как тази си позволяваше толкова много. Потър се обърна към Драко и видя, че Малфой гледа него с голяма самодоволна усмивка и сякаш искаше да му каже- **_,,Давай, ядосай я и после съжалявай до края на живота си!ʼʼ_** \- очите му издаваха гордостта която изпитваше. Това озадачи Хари още повече.

-Лея, прекрасна моя, не тук. Дошли сме за друго до колкото знам.- каза Сириус, като се обърна към мъжа в стола и после към Драко. Хари беше изгубен, очите му се уголемиха при тези думи на кръстника му.

-Да, да, знам, света не се върти винаги около мен, мисля че това една жена ми го повтаряше от както бях на 11! Помните ли?- попита сладко Лея, макар че тонът е беше мрачен. Това накара всички без Джак и Хари да се усмихнат.- Сега какво ще правим за брат ми, нямаме цял ден. Потър можеш ли да направиш нещо сега или ще чакаме чак до утре за триадата?- продължи Лея. Хари беше толкова слисан от думите ѝ, че единственото нещо което можеше да прави е да я гледа.

-Брат? Драко е твой брат, но вия нямате нищо общо?!- това е единственото нещо, което можеше да каже в този момент. Тези негови думи изтръгнаха лек смях от Драко.

-No shit, Sherlock!! Толкова ли е очевидно?- каза Лея- Сега стига сме говори за мен и моят Дракон. Джак, ще обясниш ли на Хари тук за какво става дума.?- обърна се тя към човекът в стола, който гледаше сцената отстрани, не по-малко в шок и от Хари. Първо- Хари Потър наистина бе там и бе клекнал на мръсния под, държейки ръката на шибан Смъртожаден. А сега и това момиче с нечувани сили.

Така с притеснен тон, какво ще стане той обясни на тримата новодошли ситуацията. Това накара Хари да излезе от шока си. Поне за сега.

-Искате да ми кажете, че Драко е обвинен в убийство, на хора, които не познава и на дата на която дори не е бил тук? И да, преди да сте попита, наистина истинският нож е у мен.- каза Хари с твърд тон.

-Господин Потър, сега не мога да направя нищо. Утре ще се гледа делото по случая, ако искате може да свидетелствате за господин Малфой под влиянието на Веритасерум- каза Джак

-Добре, щом се налага да го направя, за да изкарам невинен човек от тази дупка. Но искам серумът и антидота да ми бъдат дадени не от някой друг, а от професор Сивиръс Снейп, вярвам, че това няма да е проблем нали.- заяви Хари все още толкова твърдо. Всички знаеха, че няма как Джак и Министерството да откажат на Момчето-което-оживя, за това мъжът в бяло нямаше друг избор, освен да се съгласи.

-Утре заседанието започва в 9 сутринта, подземен етаж 3, зала 3266.- каза Джак, като се помъчи да стане от стола, но не можа, сякаш беше залепен за него.

-Упс, моя грешка, един момент.- с тези думи Лея освободи мъжа, който бързаше екстремно много, само и само, да не му се налага да стои там, с тези хора. Джак беше учуден на появата на Блек, всички знаеха, че е невинен след събитията преди началото на лятото, но все пак бе странно да го види тук, където прекара 12 години, стоящ до Луциус Малфой и усмихващ се топло на момиче, което дори не познава- помисли си Джак. Мъжът напусна като измънка нещо подобно на **_,,Довижданеʼʼ_** под носа си. Луциус веднага отиде при сина си и го засипа с въпроса дали е добре. Драко му отговаряше, че е добре и да не се притесняват за него, ще се оправи за една нощ тук. Лея седеше отстрани и гледаше с усмивка. Винаги бе обичала да наблюдава как Луциус се отнася с такава любов към сина си. Напомняше ѝ на доброто старо време и се радваше, че това не се е променило. Тя нямаше търпение да се върне в дома си и да види другият си баща, кръстника си и леля си Белатрикс.

-Хари, знам, че това трябваше да бъде тайно, но не знам какво щях да правя ако не се бе съгласил да свидетелстваш.- каза Драко с мек глас.

-За теб ще направя всичко, винаги. Винаги ще имаш мен, помниш ли?- попита Потър с усмивка, като все още държеше ръката на Драко в своята. Не искаше да я пуска или да си тръгва, но знаеше, че рано или късно трябва да го направят.

-Потър благодаря, че спасяваш задника на този идиот отново. Дължа ти повече от една услуга за това, че си се грижил за него през тези години. Впечатлена съм, че не си избягал все още. Драко, рекорд!- каза Лея с усмивка. Драго просто издаде задавен звук, и изсумтя.

-Винаги прозорлива и на място, нали малка сестричке моя.- това накара Лея да се изкиска и да отиде до Драко и да погали бузата му.

-Естествено, големи братко мой.- потвърди Лея, карайки го да се засмее леко и да накара всичко, този път дори Хари да се усмихнат.  В този момент той осъзна, че започва да харесва момичето малко по малко.

-Може ли вече да тръгваме, съжалявам Дрей, но знаеш, как е искам да видя татко и Реми.- каза Лея, като се усмихна на Снейп и на Сириус, които отвърнаха на усмивката ѝ. Хари се чудеше, какво има в предвид Лея.

-Знам, все пак мина доста време, няма проблем, но утре когато изляза от тук си моя и на Панс предполагам и на Блейз.- каза Драко, това накара Лея да се засмее.

-Знам, няма да ме оставят да дишам, теб също, знаеш ги какви са.- каза Лея като ставаше.- Обичам те големи братко мой.- каза тя. Погледът на Драко издаваше всички емоции, които изпитваше за това нямаше смисъл да казва думите на глас. Хари вече бе готов да тръгва, колкото повече седяха тук, толкова повече искаше да остане…

-Тръгвайте, достатъчно те е чакал.- каза Драко, Лея само му кимна и се обърна групата чакащи, които ги гледаха с лека тъга в очите. Всички кимнаха за последен път към Драко и излязоха от крепостта.

В ИМЕНИЕТО.

Волдемор вече нямаше търпение да види дъщеря си отново, чудеше се колко ли се е променила? Докато ги нямаше бяха дошли Фред и Джордж Уизли, както и Луна Лъвгуд и Невил Лонгботъм. Те бяха във всекидневната заедно с Ремус, Панси, Забини както и Белатрикс. Това бяха едни от хората, на които той вярваше най-много. Вярваше им до толкова, че да им покаже, как изглежда в действителност. Всички мислеха, че Лорд Волдемор е по-бял от снега и прилича на змия, но това всъщност беше покритие. Истината бе, че той бе красив, мускулест мъж с дълги крака и ореол от черни къдрици покриващи лицето му. В момента той беше махнал това негово прикритие и се чувстваше свободен. Невил, Фред и Джорд се питаха какво правят тук и защо техният Лорд е толкова развълнуван. Луна както винаги бе открила причината и чакаше търпеливо. Чу се силно ** _,,пукʼʼ_** и четиримата възрастни и две деца се апарираха в стаята.

Лея бе толкова развълнувана, че даже и не огледа кой е в стаята. Тя издиша думата **_,,татеʼʼ_** преди да се хвърли в прегръдката на Лорда, на която той отвърна мигновено , заравяйки лице в косата на детето си. Тя и Сивиръс бяха единствените неща ,които означаваха толкова много за него и бе направил всичко за тях. Той усети как дете му го прегръща по силно и видя как Сивиръс се присъедини към тях. Лея обви ръце около дамата си родители, които и липсваха толкова много! Тази гледка шокира почти всички, Всички които не знаеха, че Лорд Волдемор има дъщеря. Когато се разделиха след известно време тримата се гледаха с широки усмивки. Марволо не можеше да откъсне очи от детето си, толкова се бе променила, бе станала по-красива и обеците и татусите и отиваха, беше толкова нея.

-Най-накрая, всичко което ми е нужно е тук.- каза Марволо, целувайки Лея по челото, а Сивиръс по устните. Това накара момичето да се усмихне още по-широко. Следващия човек, когото тя дари с прегръдка беше Ремус.

-Реми толкова ми липсваше.- каза тя, докато Лупин я завъртя във въздуха, сякаш все още бе малка.

-И ти на мен принцесо.- отвърна и той. Хари се чудеше от къде Лупин я познава, за това се обърна към Сириус, но той се бе унесъл гледай ги мъжът си с усмивка.

След това Лея прегърна всеки един, дори и тези които не познаваше. Радваше се, че баща ѝ има нови последователи. Панси и Блейз се смяха през сълзи докато я прегръщаха.

-Хари, мисля, че е време да обясним какво ще става утре.- тя каза обръщайки се към момчето.

Така Хари и Лея заедно обясниха на тези които не знаеха, какво ще се случи утре.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Благодаря на всички които четат, означава много за мен. Моля оставете коментар, за да знам, какво мислите, или ако искате да променя нещо.  
> Часът е 3:20, за това съжалявам ако има правописни грешки. :Д  
> Tessa. ♥


	5. Innocent…!

След като семейството на Драко си тръгна, той остана сам с мислите си. През ума му преминаваха всякакви мисли, как утре всичко ще се обърка и ще бъде затворен тук завинаги. Няма да може да види баща си, Лея и Хари. При мисълта за него Малфой вдигна дясната си ръка, тази която Хари бе държал докато не се наложи да я пусне. Драко не бе очаквал момчето да бъде толкова измъчено от това, че Драко бе в Азкабан. Ставаше студено, но това, което се бе случило преди малко го топлеше. Надяваше, се че утре ще може да се прибере у дома.

В ИМЕНИЕТО

След като Хари с помощта на Лея и останалите, които бяха там, разказаха какво е станало и какво предстои да се случи, всички мълчаха и не знаеха какво да кажат.

-За това искаш да е Сивиръс, нали, защото не вярваш на другите, не знаеш какво ще ти дадат.- попита Сириус. Хари само кимна.

-Това е разбираемо, а и знам също, че Дъмбълдор ще е там. Невъзможно е да остави ученик при такива обстоятелства. Той знае, че Хари се вижда с Драко и сигурно вече знае, че Хари ще свидетелства, за това не се знае какво ще направи и не се знае какви въпроси ще бъдат зададени на Хари- каза Ремус.

-Чакайте, този Дъмбълдор, не е ли онзи, който ме прати сама на 12 в онзи ад.- попита Лея със странен тон.

-Защо продължаваш да го наричаш ,,адʼʼ като гледам, че доста добре ти се е отразил, вече не си толкова неразумна и розова.- каза Белатрикс, като се усмихна самодоволно. Думите ѝ накараха децата, които не я познаваха да отворят устите си от шок, а тези които я познаваха да се засмеят.

-Хей, всяко едно момиче на 12 харесва розово, помните ли как с Драко се бяхме сбили за един еднорог, накрая трябваше да ни го разделите на две, за да не се караме повече?- попита момичето, като накара Луциус, Снейп и Ремус да се разсмеят, а другите ги гледаха втренчено не знаещи какво да кажат, дори Волдемор.

-Да, бяхте типичните брат и сестра, които се караха за всякакви глупости, но някой кажеше ли нещо против вас или ви обидеше вие се защитавахте като лъвове. Когато бяхте малки винаги бяхте двамата срещу света.- каза Белатрикс.

-Мхм, докато онзи не ни раздели.- отвърне Лея с отвращение и гняв. Беше толкова ядосана че чашата пред нея избухна. Хари бързо я поправи с _Репаро_ без да използва пръчката си. Лея му кимна в знак на благодарност и на извинение. Напрежението натежаваше в стаята.

-Лея, какви са тези неща по ръцете ти?- попита Фред, това накара момичето да се обърне към него с ослепителна усмивка.

-Това са татуси, Мъгълско нещо са, представляват рисунки върху кожата ти с мастило.- обясни тя.

-Боли ли? Не само те де, но и обеците също.- попита Невил, сочейки към обеците ѝ.

-На някой части да, боли много, но се свиква, все пак това е просто игла.- каза тя като сви раменете си. Всички без Хари я гледаха учудено.- За да ти направят татуса ти вкарват мастилото в кожата чрез игла.- до обясни тя.

-Значи на практика имаш мастило в кожата си?!- попита Джордж. Лея кимна като се засмя.

-Искам да си видя стаята, нямата нищо против нали, а и Хари би ли дошъл с мен, трябва да говоря с теб.- каза момичето, ставайки от масата на която бяха. Всички можеха да кажат за какво Лея би искала да говори с Хари, освен самото момче, то беше толкова учудено, но все пак тръгна след нея.

-Първо, искам да ти благодаря отново за всичко, което си направил за Драко без годините, в които ме нямаше. Тръгнах си точно когато вие станахте приятели. Преди да попиташ на 15 съм, разликата ни е една година. Ти беше опората му, през тези 3 години, никого няма да мога да ти се отплатя за това.- каза искрено Лея. Хари започваше да я харесва наистина, начин по който говореше за Драко го караше да я харесва, тя наистина го обичаше.- И второ има ли някой в живота ти, момиче, момче, Драко?- попита тя, оставяйки го закован на място, толкова ли си личеше, запита се той.- Да, толкова си личи!- каза тя, сега и мисли ли можеше да чете?- Не, не мога да чета мисли, просто изражението ти го издава.

-Моля те, не му казвай, знам, че той не изпитва същото и само ще влоши нещата, ако знае, а аз не искам да го изгубя.- промълви Хари.

-Ти се шегуваш, нали.?!?- попита Лея. Хари я погледна глупаво.- Мерлин, ако си мислиш, че Драко не изпитва същото, значи и двамата сте идиоти. За какво мислиш, че си говорихме, когато бях при него. Това онази приятелка не би го казала, но виждам, че и двамата сте слепи, и че ви трябва помощ. Драко те обича, не той те обожава. Би направил всичко за теб, но се страхува, че ти не изпитваш същото. Опитвам се от година да му кажа, че не е така, но той не вярва, така, че ако чакаш на него да направи нещо  недей, нищо няма да стане и ще си чакате и двамата. Моят съвет е давай, покажи му, че те е грижа. Не се страхувай, че ще те отхвърли, няма. Луд е по теб.- каза му тя с топла усмивка. Мерлин това момиче. Хари не можеше да направи друго, освен да я прегърне. Сега осъзнаваше, защо всички бяха толкова развълнувани заради нея. Потър и се възхищаваше за любовта и към Драко. Тя му отвърна на прегръдката.

-Благодаря, това, означава много, никога не съм си и мислил, че той може, да изпитва нещо такова и то към мен.- отвърна Хари.

-Не е спирал да говори от както постъпи в Хогуортс, сега разбирам защо. Знам, виждам, че го обичаш също толкова силно и че няма да го нараниш, но ако му направиш нещо, кълна се ще те размажа и никой никога повече няма да чуе за Хари Потър. Баща ми, може и да не е те е убил, но аз ще. Не че Дрей не може да го направи и сам, но винаги съм обичала да изтезавам хората- каза Лея, той знаеше, че се шегува, но и че голяма част от това което казва бе чиста истина. Хари не разбра кога бяха пред стаята ѝ. Тя беше точно пред тази на Драко и сега разбираше, защо никога не я бе виждал отворена и се питаше какво има вътре. Лея си пое дълбоко дъх и отвори вратата. Двамата стояха и се взираха с широко отворени очи. Всичко в стаята беше розово, леле наистина е обичала розовото. Всичко беше непокътнато, беше си както бе преди 3 години. Стаята бе пълна със снимки на нея и Драко или на нея и Панси и Забини, както и на четиримата. Имаше снимка с Марволо и Снейп, Луциус и Ремус. Имаше снимки, за които Хари не е и предполагал че съществуват. Лея избухна в смях.

-Това е толкова розово, не мога да повярвам, че съм харесвала този цвят като малка. Ще ми помогнеш ли да поправя това недоразумение?- попита девойката. Хари кимна в знак на съгласие. И на двамата не има бяха нужни пръчки, владееха магия и без тях. Направиха стените в червено, черно, зелено и синьо, а тавана го боядисаха в цветовете на дъгата. Лея, трансфигорира мебелите в нови от черешово дърво. Някак си се появиха телевизор и компютър, както и тонколони. Явно това момиче наистина обичаше техниката. Хари забеляза, как вече стаята заприличва на Лея. На едната стена, момичето залепи плакати на всякакви музиканти, групи, актьори, сериали. Имаше плакати на Slipknot, Marilyn Manson, Metallica, Nightwish, Rhapsody Of Fire, KISS, Epica, Lady Gaga, BMTH, Queen, 30STM, Angerfist, Supernatural, SOA, The Flash, Arrow, DCs Legends, както и още много. Хари беше учуден как тя харесваше, толкова много мъгълски групи и изпълнители, но трябваше да признае, че тя имаше вкус за музика. Сириус би се гордял, най-вече като види камарите с дискове на тези групи. Хари не разпознаваше само едно име- какво беше това Angerfist, трябваше да я пита по-късно. Вече беше станало късно вечерта, когато бяха готови със стаята. Лея някак си, намери нейната половина от еднорога, който деляха с Драко.

-Мисля, че е време, вече да лягаме, утре ще е дълъг ден, а и не искам нещо да се обърка. Искам брат си у дома.- каза момичето. Хари пристъпи до нея и я прегърна.

-Ще направя всичко каквото мога, за да го измъкна, няма да го оставя там, обещавам.- каза и той.

-Вярвам ти.- това бяха последните им разменени думи, преди Хари да излезе от стаята и да се запъти към неговата. Щеше да отиде в тази на Драко, но имаше чувството, че Лея се нуждае повече от това, от колкото той.

ТРИАДАТА

Моментът в който Хари стъпи в Министерството на магията със Сивиръс, Сириус, Ремус, Луциус и Лея, разбра, че има нещо нередно, можеше да го усети. Магията му се задейства. Спогледа се с останалите, за да разбере, дали и те са го усетили. Отговорът бе положителен. Докато всички бяха облечени в костюми, Лея отново бе с черни дънки, кубинки, тениска на групата Queen, от която се виждаха, ръцете ѝ покрити с татуси, отново носеше пръстените и герданите от вчера. Хари си помисли, че това са неща, без които тя не излизаше никъде. Косата и бе пусната, но множеството ѝ обеци се виждаха отново. Всички гледаха към тях стъписани. Магьосниците не бяха свикнали да виждат момиче с татуировка или пиърсинг, още повече и двете, както и момичета в толкова черно. Най-странното за тях бе обаче това, че Хари е в компанията на Луциус Малфой и на Сивиръс Снейп, както и на това момиче, което за тях бе като изчадие. Никой обаче не посмя да каже нищо. Всички знаеха, защо бяха там, но си нямаха и на идея, защо Потър бе там, какво общо има той с Драко Малфой. Групата не им обърна внимание, а просто се насочи към 3-тия подземен етаж. Когато стигнаха и намериха залата, всички без Лея бяха в шок да видят хората там. Там стояха, Дъмбълдор, заедно със семейство Уизли и Хърмаяни- **_,,Какво по шибаните дяволи, правят те тук?ʼʼ_** \- запита се Хари. За Фред и Джордж, разбираше, но всичко останали. Дори Пърси беше там. Само Бил и Чарли ги нямаше и той беше доволен от това.

Всички му се усмихнаха, за добре дошъл. Той трябваше да се насили, за да им отвърне с фалшива усмивка в този момент. Драко още не беше там. Всички се настаниха. Хари придърпа Лея умишлено до себе си. Той бе принуден да седне до Рон, а Джини беше пред него. Фред и Джордж бяха зад тях и стиснаха леко рамената на Лея и Хари в знак на подкрепа, никой не забеляза жеста, всички бяха приковали поглед, на мястото където стоеше Драко. При вида му Хари и Лея си поеха дълбоко дъх, карайки всички да се обърнат към тях, а Драко да им се усмихне леко и да им кимне с глава, за да знаят, че е добре. Но той беше далеч от добре. Беше вкаран и държана в залата от диментори и имаше рана на бузата и сцепена вежда, които нямаше вчера. Този, който му бе причинил това, щеше да си плати. Хари щеше да нареже всяка част от тялото му, за отмъщение. Той обърна погледа си към Лея и разбра, че тя си мисли за същото, той стисна ръката и в знак на подкрепа. Хари улови погледа на Хърмаяни и усети как Джини се обляга на него, толкова много искаше да я ритне, но тогава ** _,,Без да искаʼʼ_** разбира се Лея я удари. Тя каза едно **_,,Съжалявамʼʼ_ ** със сладка усмивка, това нейно действие накара, Хари да се засмее, но бързо скри усмивката си.

-Хари и ти си тук, да видиш, как кучият му син, ще изгние в Азкабан, нали.- попита го Рон, на Хари му трябваше доста сила, за да удържи Лея да не го заколи,точно тук и сега. Рон се стресна от момичето, за него това не беше момиче, беше си чист демон.

-Ами, не точно.- каза Хари.

-Тишина, моля.- извика съдията.- Тук сме, за да разгледаме делото на Драко Луциус Малфой, заподозрян в убийство на двама магьосници на 21. юни. 2016. По всичко личи, че той е виновен за двойното убийство, но в тази зала има човек, който казва, че господин Малфой е невинен и че всичко е лъжа. Съда призовава Хари Джеймс Потър в защита на Драко Луциус Малфой, той ще бъде разпитан под въздействието на Веритасерум.- след като съдията замълча Уизли, Хърмаяни и Дъмбълдор гледаха Хари в шок, какво ** _the fuck,_** правеше това момче. Не трябваше да се случва това. Всички се питаха, дали не си е изгубил ума някъде. Лея стиснах ръката на Хари за последно преди той да отиде от пред. Снейп също стана и даде на момчето Веритасерума.

-Хари Джеймс Потър ли е името ти и къде си израснал?- попита съдията, за да разбере дали серумът работи.

-Името ми е Хари Джеймс Потър и израснах при леля ми, сестрата на майка ми- Петуния Дърсли.- каза Хари, думите му бяха истина, серумът работеше.

-Каква е връзката ви с господин Малфой?

-Близки приятели, той е като семейство за мен.- тези думи шокираха почти всички в залата, но тези които не бяха трябваше да сложат маска на такива.

-Разбирам, казвате, че господин Малфой на 21.юни.2016 не е бил в Лондон, а тогава къде е бил и някой може ли да го потвърди?

-Да, Драко не беше в Лондон, той беше във Франция, с мен, кръстникът ми Сириус Блек може да го потвърди.- каза Хари, стъписвайки всички още повече, всички си мислеха, че той тогава е бил на Привиът Драйв.

-Господин Блек, това вярно ли е?- попита съдията. Сириус се изправи и потвърди.

-Господин Малфой ни каза, че ножът използван за убийствата е фалшификат, а истинския го бил дал на вас, вярно ли е това.?- този въпрос накара всички да издадат задавен звук.

-Да, вярно е, ножът е у мен.- каза Хари вадейки ножа от левия си джоб, подавайки го на съдията. След като съдията огледа ножът, обстойно и му направи заклинание за истинност, въздъхна.

-Ножът е истински.- каза той, оставяйки предателите слисани, мигащи на среща му.

-НО, ТОВА НЕ МОЖЕ ДА Е ИСТИНА, ТЕ ЛЪЖАТ, НАПРАВИЛИ СА НЕЩО!- стана Рон от мястото си и започна да крещи. Драко видя опасността в очите на Лея и на Хари, явно не го бе забелязал само той, защото тогава Сириус се намеси.

-Не знам, какво имаш  предвид момче, но няма как Драко за денонощие, прекарано в Азкабан да направи нещо незаконно.- това накара Рон да почервенее от гняв и срам.

-Тишина.- извика съдията.- В предвид обстоятелствата, Драко Луциус Малфой вие сте признат за невинен, всички обвинения към вас са свалени, а Министерството, ще предприеме истинско разследване. Можете да дадете антидота на момчето.- това бяха последните думи на съдията, преди да се апарира от залата, заедно с него изчезнаха и дименторите, които държаха Драко. Хари искаше да бъде първия, който ще прегърне Драко, но първо му трябваше антидота, за това отиде при Сивиръс. Хари забеляза, че първият човек, който Драко прегърна бе Лея, това го  накара да се усмихне. Двамата се държаха здраво, някой даже би си помислил, че ще излязат с нещо счупено. Потър се огледа наоколо и видя гневните лица на Уизли и на Грейнджър, безизразното на Дъмбълдор и лукавите усмивки на близнаците. Те станаха от местата си, всички ги погледнаха учудено, когато отидоха при Драко и стиснаха рамото му в знак на подкрепа. Хари се обърна към Лея и видя, че та го гледаше с поглед, казващ **_,_ _,Сега или никогаʼʼ_** _._ Той въздъхна, като видя как тя се отделя от Драко, за да може Хари да заеме нейното място. Драко не изчака втора покана. Той обгърна по-ниското момче с раменете си. Хари постави лека целувка на бузата и долната челюст на момчето, което прегръщаше с всичката сила която имаше, заравяйки лице във врата на Драко, Хари го целуна нежно и го одраска леко със зъбите си. Това негово действие прати приятни тръпки по цялото тяло на Драко и той просто придърпа Хари по-близо до себе си. Драко си нямаше и на идея какво означава това, но не му и пукаше в този момент, той беше свободен. Хари го бе спасил. Доколкото за Хари, когато Драко го прегърна невъзможно близко до себе си, той отиде в рая. Трябваше да благодари на Лея по-късно, отново, за това, че му каза. Никой освен нея, всъщност не забеляза жестовете разменени между двете момчета. Това я накара да се усмихне широко.

-Хей, ти кучи син, махни си ръцете от най-добрия ми приятел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Благодаря на тези, които четат. Моля оставете коментар, за да разбера какво мислите и дали искате да променя нещо.  
> Часът е 00:30, за това отново се извинявам, ако има правописни грешки. :Д  
> Tessa. ♥


	6. Harry, you are their friend…?!

**_ТОГАВА_ **

_ЮНИ- БИТКАТА В МИНИСТЕРСТВОТО НА МАГИЯТА_

_Хари видя как Сириус се ,,сражаваʼʼ с Белатрикс за прикритие. Те си пращаха безобидни заклинания, но приличащи на проклятия. Хари се обърна назад, за да забележи как Дъмбълдор, човекът на когото Хари продължаваше да вярва поне малко, бе насочил пръчката си срещу Сириус. Беше планирал да убие кръстника му, оставяйки всички да си мислят че е убит от Бела.Тя пращаше просто зелена светлина към него, явно това беше идеята. Хари не беше единствения, който явно бе забелязал Дъмбълдор, защото отправеното смъртоносно заклинание мина над Сириус, някой го беше съборил с магия и този някой бе Ремус. Потър върна вниманието си на Дъмбълдор, старецът изглеждаше гневен, опитваше се да го прикрие, но не много добре. Явно все още си мислеше че никой не го е видял и, че никой не го подозира. Дъмблдор се обърна и се отправи да се бие с останалите Смъртожадни, сред които беше и бащата на Драко. След като стареца се появи, повечето Смъртожадни започваха да отстъпват. Потър, нямаше какво друго да направи за това побърза да върне погледа си към Сириус, тогава забеляза, че Лупин, вече е коленичил до него и обгръща лицето му с ръце, за да се увери, че е наистина добре. Сириус просто обгърна Ремус с ръце и се скри във врата му. Тогава нещо проблясна на Хари. Беше ги виждал, толкова често заедно, беше мислил, че са само наистина добри приятели, но такава загриженост не се виждаше при обикновените приятели и тогава Хари осъзна, че те са заедно. Усмивка се разля по устните му. Не беше ядосан, че не му бяха казали, разбираше ги, много от хората не харесваха хомосексуалните. Съмняваше се че другите знаят, но в този момент на тях не им пукаше. Важното беше, че Сириус бе жив и без видими сериозни наранявания._

_Хари беше щастлив за тях, подкрепяше ги напълно. Но тогава вниманието му отново се върна на Дъмбълдор, който беше до Джини, Рон и Хърмаяни и четиримата изглеждаха гневни за нещо, момент, да не би това да е било заговор, срещу Сириус, да не би и четиримата да са знаели, какво ще стене тук? Всякакви въпроси се въртяха в главата на момчето. Невил и Луна и те ли бяха замесени в това. Не, не му се вярваше, след случилото се през 3-та година, Хари се научи да разчита хората добре и нищо в Невил и Луна не подсказваха, че са срещу него. В този момент Хари реши да не вярва на никой от семейство Уизли, освен близнаците, както и да не вярва и на Грейнджър. С тази мисъл Хари се приближи до Сириус и Ремус, коленичи до тях и ги прегърна и двамата, те също обгърнаха момчето с ръцете си. Потър за първи път, чувстваше, че има истинско семейство. Не като Уизли, които явно са го използвали за изгода._

_-Съжалявам. Съжалявам, че вярвах на Дъмбълдор толкова дълго време, съжалявам, че не ви открих по-рано и съжалявам, за това че старият идиот, се опита да те убие.- каза Хари тихо, стараейки се никой друг да не ги чува._

_-Ти не си виновен, разбра ли. Няма за какво да съжаляваш, сега откри истината. Използвай я в своя полза, не бъди вече момчето, което всички очакваш да бъдеш. Бъде истинския Хари, този който искаш да бъдеш, не играй роли. Събери гнева, който си таил през всичките тези години и го използвай в своя изгода. Бъде момчето, което си в действителност Хари Потър. Бъди мъжът, който те всички се опитват да изкоренят от теб.- каза Сириус, като прегърна момчето по-силно. Хари за първи път имаше някой, който му казва това. Някой друг освен Драко който му казва да бъде себе си и да и да манипулира другите, както те манипулираха него. Потър беше благодарен, че кръстника му не го смята за безсилен и че наистина вярва в него. Колкото и сила и възможности да притежаваше Потър, беше хубаво, някой да го държи на земята._

_-Благодаря ви и на двамата за всичко.- каза момчето._

_-Мисля, че е време да се връщаме в Хогуортс, трябва да говоря с Драко. Блек и Лупин само кимнаха. Те станаха и двамата вървяха зад Хари, поставили ръце на раменете му в безмълвна подкрепа._

_ХОГУОРТС- АСТРОНОМИЧЕСКАТА КУЛА_

_Драко седеше облегнат на парапета на високата кула, чакащ Хари да се върне. Липсваха му, тези зелени очи и тази прекрасна усмивка, разпиляната черна коса и Хари, всъщност липсваше му всичко, което беше свързано с момчето. То беше влязло под кожата на Драко по необикновен начин. Хари знаеше, че той беше би, но Малфой не знаеше дали Потър има някакви наклонности към другия пол. Драко естествено беше разказал всичко на сестра си и тя му каза, че Хари със сигурност изпитва нещо към Драко, но той все още не бе обеден в това. Как му липсваше сестра му. Той не бе казал на Хари за нея, защото и той не знаеше защо. Може би чакаше подходящия момент, но той така и не идваше. Притесняваше се, че щом каже на Хари още хора щяха да разберат за нея. И не, не защото Хари щеше да им каже, а просто защото винаги се намираше някой, който някак си намираше всички отговори. Всичко беше за нейна безопасност, знаеше, също, че някой ден Хари ще се срещне с нея. Не знаеше, обаче, че това ще бъде по-скоро отколкото си е мислил. Той въздъхна, когато осети нечий ръце около кръста си. Хари. Как му се искаше, тези ръце никога да не го пускат, но знаеше, че нищо няма да излез от това. Драко се обърна все още обгърнат от Хари и обви ръцете си около врата на по-ниското момче и усети как Потър затяга хватката си, така сякаш живота му зависеше от тази прегръдка._

_-Какво стана в Министерството, някой пострада ли?- попита Драко_

_-Не, но за малко тъпия старец, да убие Сириус.- каза Хари, като се притисна още по-силно в Драко. Тогава той осъзна, че Малфой бе неговия щит и неговата сила да продължи напред като себе си. Той беше първи човек който му каза да бъде себе си, а не да се подчинява на другите._

_-Какво?- каза Драко отдръпвайки се леко, за да може да погледне Хари, който само кимна.- Знаех, че е луд, но чак толкова. Какво си е мислил, че като убие единственото ти семейство, ще бъдеш толкова съкрушен, че веднага ще се втурнеш за отмъщения на Лорда?- попита той._

_-Явно да и най-доброто от всичко, Рон, Джини и Хърмаяни също бяха замесени в това. Дъмбълдор искаше да го направи така, сякаш Бела го е убила.- каза Хари. Драко само го прегърна. Потър можеше да усети гнева надигащ се у Драко с всяка секунда._

_-Уизъл и мътнородата, ще ги съсипя.- каза Драко с ярък пламък в очите._

_-О не, все още няма да правим абсолютно нищо, усещам, че нещо интересно ще се случи довечера.- Драко само хъмна, при думите на Хари._

_-Хайде да слезем да видим как са Сириус и Ремус- предложи Хари, Драко само кимна в съгласие. Всички бяха по домовете си, за това не се притесняваха да тръгнат без мантията невидимка от кулата. Когато стигнаха до болничното крило, те завариха, Лупин притиснал с тялото си Сириус за леглото целувайки го страстно. Сириус бе обвил ръцете си около врата на Ремус и го притегли още по-близо до себе си, ако това въобще бе способно. Те едва ли биха забелязали дори гръм да пробие тавана. Хари погледна Драко с усмивка, когато се обърна към момчето видя, че и то се усмихва. И двамата се радваха, че двамата възрастни не се интересуваха, дали някой ще влезе в стаята или не. Хари се прокашля в опит да ги раздели. И двамата мъже се обърнаха към шума, разделяйки се едва-едва. Те видяха Хари и Драко насреща им със самодоволни усмивки. Това ги накара да се засмеят._

_-Добре, това е излагащо. И ти не трябваше да научаваш по този начин.- каза Ремус ставайки от Сириус и сядайки до него. Хари и Драко се приближиха до леглото придърпвайки си два стола_

_-Продължавайте, не ни пречите. А и какъв по-добър начин от това да научиш, че кръстника ти си има гадже от това да ги видиш как се опитват да се изядат един друг.- каза Хари като се засмя. Тези думи накараха Сириус и Ремус да се спогледат и да избухнат в смях. Двете деца се спогледаха, учудени какво беше толкова смешно._

_-Това, бяха първите думи и на Джеймс, когато разбра за първи път че сме заедно в 6-та ни година.- каза Сириус. Това накара и Хари да се засмее._

_-Явно, наистина доста си приличаме с него.- каза момчето. Сириус само кимна в отговор._

_-А това за гаджето, ние не сме гаджета.- каза Лупин. Драко ги погледна със свъсени вежди, той помисли малко и тогава осъзна, веждите му се отпуснаха и той им се усмихна топло. Той първи разбра какво имаше в предвид, Хари все още гледаше не разбиращо. Тогава двамата мъже вдигнаха левите си ръце и на безименните им пръсти се показаха сребърни халки. Тогава Хари разбра._

_-Вие сте съпрузи и от кога.?- попита момчето._

_-Хм, нека да кажем година и нещо, преди да ме затворят в Азкабан.- каза Сириус и устата на Драко се отвори в шок._

_-Значи вие сте първата омъжена хомосексуална двойка, за която всички са говорили, но никой не е виждал.- каза Драко Те само кимнаха._

_-Чакай, а ти от къде знаеш за това?- попита го Хари._

_-Когато разбрах, че харесвам и момчета, се опитах да намеря всичко възможно за такива хора като мен в Магическия свят, прочетох за това, когато бях на 12.- каза Драко като сви рамене.Хари тъкмо щеше да каже нещо, когато сова влетя в помещението и пусна писмо в скута му. Той го отвори и зачете, то беше кратко. Всички го гледаха с очакване._

_-Рон и Хърмаяни искат да говорят с мен спешно.- каза той.- Драко ти идваш с мен, искам и второ мнение по въпроса.- каза Потър, подавайки му мантията. Двете момчета кимнаха на мъжете и се отправиха към общата стая на Грифиндор._

_-Защо, трябваше да е там?- попита Драко, Хари само се усмихна и хвана Драко за ръката. Когато пристигнаха, Рон и Хърмаяни бяха вече там в очакване. Те така и не разбраха, че Драко също бе там._

_-Е за какво искахте да говорим?- попита Потър.- По израженията ви, едва ли ще е нещо хубаво. При тези думи, двамата се спогледаха с широко отворени очи._

_-Ам, всъщност…- започна Хърмаяни._

_-Казвайте каквото имате да казвате, нямам много време, искам да се върна при Сириус.- каза момчето със зелените очи._

_-Точно за това, искахме да говорим. Днес случилото се с него ни накара да се замисли, че ако продължаваме да те следваме, можем да бъдем ние на неговото място.- каза Хърмаяни.- Хари, ние винаги ще сме приятели, просто, когато се биеш, трябва да си сам.- Хари усети как гнева се надига не само у него, а и у Драко. Хари направи крачка назад, за да може да се облегне на Драко, за да може по някакъв начин да го успокои и да попречи на каквито и да било инциденти._

_-О, да какви приятели само, ще бъдат до мен, но стане ли напечено, ще си тръгнат и ще те предадат. Не искам да имам нищо общо с вас, щом ще е така.- каза Хари. Рон и Хърмаяни усетиха колко ядосано бе момчето, когато си тръгваше, и това ги накара да се усмихнат доволно, планът работеше… Единственото, което не знаеха е, че Драко ги бе видял.Когато излязоха през портрета Драко каза:_

_-Това всичко беше част от плана.-прегръщайки Хари, през раменете, водейки го към болничното крило._

_**СЕГА** _

-Хей, ти кучи син, махни си ръцете от най-добрия ми приятел.- каза Хърмаяни.

 _ **ХЪРМАЯНИ, какво по?!?!**_ Възрастните я гледаха с шок, но не и децата. Хари все още беше в прегръдката на Драко, заровил лице във врата му. Драко осети как Хари се усмихва, беше извъртял главата си по такъв начин, че да може да наблюдава хората от удобното си място. Двете момчета, както и всички останали очевидно бяха видели как Лея се отправя с ярост в очите към момичето с бухнала коса.

-Ти, кого ще наричаш кучи син, глупачка такава? Това че, майка му наистина беше кучка, не означава, че той е такъв.- Ремус я хвана преди да може да направи нещо за което после щеше да съжалява. Тези нейни думи изтръгнаха странен вид смях от Луциус, от Драко и от Снейп и всички ги погледнаха странно.

-Принцесо, сега не е времето, спокойно.- каза Лупин, в опит да я успокои. Изглежда, че Лея се вслуша в думите му и отстъпи назад, но той все още държеше ръцете ѝ в своите за всеки случай. Хърмаяни я гледаше в шок, а Рон застана пред нея, за да я защити. Яростта на Лея към бившите му най-добри приятели стопли сърцето на Хари, тук в този момент, той реши, че Лея е официално част от семейството му и ще я защитава каквото и да му струва. Той целуна леко за последен път врата на Драко и се обърна към Хърмаяни.

-Виж ти, смирената можела и да хапе.- каза той.

-Хари, ти полудя ли, какво по дяволите правиш с тези Смъртожадни, както и с това изчадие, което може да те нападне всеки момент. Това, за да докажеш нещо ли е или наистина, си си изгубил ума? И да защитаваш Малфой, ти си негов приятел, той ти е като семейство, наистина ли? А ние какви сме ти?- попита Рон крещейки.

-Първо, посмей да ѝ кажеш изчадие още веднъж Роналд Уизли и никой няма да може да спре, за да те изкорми още тук и сега. По мощна и знаеща е от Хърмаяни, за това внимавай.- отговори Хари с дълбок, заплашителен глас, нямаше и следа от онова свито момче, което бе. Уизли, Дъмбълдор и Грейнджър го гледаха в шок.- Второ вие сами приключихте приятелството ни, а на мен ми трябваше човек на когото мога да вярвам и да разчитам с живота си. Тук дойде Драко, така че внимателно избирайте следващите си думи, защото не само тя, ще ви нарани.- продължи Потър с дълбокия си глас, който изпрати тръпки на страх по гръбнака на предателите. Те изглеждаха засрамени и ядосани, това удовлетвори Хари.

Той се обърна отиде при Лея и сложи ръка на раменете ѝ, тя обгърна с ръка кръста му, от другата и страна дойде Драко, който също сложи ръка около раменете ѝ. Пред нея застанах Панси и Блейз.

-Кажете ѝ още нещо и света ще ви се стори малък.- каза Панси, а погледа ѝ беше толкова студен, че ако можеше да убива, половината стая,щяха да са мъртви.

-Разкарайте си ръцете от гаджето ми- изписка Джини Уизли, карайки всички да се обърнат към нея. Преди Хари да може да каже нещо Сириус и Лея казаха в унисон.

-Той не е твое гадже, той не ти е никакъв, и вече е нещо като зает.- тогава се спогледаха и двамата знаеха, какво имаха в предвид. Ремус и Снейп и Луциус бяха следващите които осъзнаха, какво имаха в предвид двамата. Двете деца от Слидерин бяха последни и това ги накара да се засмеят. Джини стоеше като закована и не знаеше какво да каже или да направи.

-Но, но Хари, погледни я, кой знае какво е това по кожата ѝ или пък тези метални неща по лицето ѝ, сигурни ли сте, че не е робот или шпионин на Онзи-който-не-бива-да-се-назовава, като Малфой.- това накара Лея да издаде гърлен звук, искаше да се засмее, но не можеше.

-Роналд, ти сериозно ли мислиш, че…- Хари бе прекъснат от някаква музика, тогава погледна Лея и видя как вади мобилен телефон от джоба си. Очите ѝ се разшириха, когато видя екрана.

-Дракон мой, трябва ми помощ веднага, Имението, _**Уилям**_!- това бяха единствените думи, които бяха нужни на Драко да разбере какво става. Очите му се разшириха подобно на тези на Лея и той веднага я отдели от другите и помоли баща си, да ги апарира в Имението. Всички се взираха на празните места, където стояха тримата от преди малко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Това, стана по-дълго от колкото очаквах, дано не си отекчи. Моля оставете коментар, за да знам какво мислите и искате ли да променя нещо. Ако намерите правописни грешки *а аз знам, че ще има*, кажете ми за да мога да ги оправя. Благодаря ви!!  
> Tessa.♥


	7. The boy…!!

Всички стояха неподвижно и продължаваха да се взират в празните места. Първо Лея, а сега и този Уилям, какво по дяволите ставаше, колко приятели имаше Драко за които Хари не знаеше? Дали Уилям беше нещо повече от приятел? Хари се питаше това, заради изражението, което Драко бе придобил, беше толкова стреснат, че Хари, както и почти всички останали не можаха да повярват на очите си. Хари го познаваше, той трябваше да знае, че Драко може да бъде толкова притеснен за някого. Ядосваше се на себе си, че не бе подготвен за това. Сириус отиде до Хари и сложи ръце на раменете му в знак на подкрепа и да го увери, че няма от какво да се притеснява, защото той, както и Ремус бяха усетили ревността, която се надига отново.

Другите не обръщаха такова внимание на Хари, колкото на странното момиче, което преди малко бе пред тях и на Драко, когото тя бе нарекла **_,,Дракон мойʼʼ_**. Чудеха се, дали това не е новото му гадже и също така се питаха, как Луциус Малфой, мразещия мъгълородени, както и всички които са нечистокръвни е приел такова момиче в живота на сина си. Луциус държеше на традициите и на доброто име, а това момиче би го съсипало, нали така? Оу, колко грешаха всички!

Дъмбълдор се взираше в празното място и се питаше, дали това наистина бе детето за което си мислеше. Лилиан, която бе видял преди 3 години, беше малка, почти незабележима, с лице без никакви рани и белези, облечена в розова рокля, беше толкова малка, че се чудеше дали няма да е по-лесно да я унищожи още тук е сега? Но се отказа, мислейки си, че е разглезена, щом е живяла със семейство Малфой толкова дълго, за това я прати в света на хората, на такава крехка възраст, мислейки, че ще я пречупи и тя ще умре сама. Не знаеше, обаче, ще Лея бе попаднала, точно на човека, който Дъмбълдор си мислеше, че е убил преди години.

Сега пред него стоеше жена, не дете. Тя бе висока, свободна и силна. Неописуема сила струеше от нея. Тя бе загърбила розовото и носеше черно, Дъмбълдор бе озадачен от обеците и рисунките по ръцете ѝ, но не го показа по никакъв начин. След като разбра, че неговият най-доверен последовател бе започнал работа по плана му, да вкара Драко Малфой в Азкабан, Дъмбълдор знаеше, че Лилиан ще се появи. Той знаеше, че тя не бе мъртва, но не предполагаше, че ще му се наложи да се разправя с нея. Мислеше, че ще остане в мъгълския свят завинаги, но не знаеше, че Лея копнееше да се върне при семейството ѝ, и че това беше нещото, което я караше да продължи с живота си. За това Дъмбълдор се зае да разбере, колкото може повече за момичето. Това което намери не бе много, но имаше неприятна изненада за него. Оказа се, че Лилиан бе живяла с момчето, което стареца мислеше, че е мъртво. Това момче бе **_Уилям Джонатан Снарт_**.

Това не беше, добре, щом те се познаваха, значи, той и е разказал и сега го грози опасност. За това старецът бе отвлякъл момчето отново и се зае да го измъчва, за да изкопчи нужната му информация. Проблемът бе, че Уил беше свикнал и обичаше толкова много Лея, че не би я предал за нищо на света. Дъмбълдор бе оставил Уилям с надзор от трима души, за това бе гневен и изненадан, когато разбра, че момчето е могло да избяга и, че е се свързало с приятелката си. Друга неприятна изненада за стареца бе, ревността на Хари, той не знаеше дали тя е към Лилиан или към Драко, но знаеше, че отговорът е пределно ясен. Потър ревнуваше Малфой, това беше лошо.

На семейство Уизли не им пукаше особено, за Хари, те се грижеха за него, само и единствено, защото получаваха пари и слава. Те трябваше да получат доста голяма сума пари, след като Сириус умре в министерството, но това не се получи, защото копелето бе живо. Планът им се провали с гръм и трясък. Моли и Артър бяха бесни, но трябваше да се преструват. Те си мислеха, че близнаците са с тях, че ги подкрепят, но те също грешаха.

Хърмаяни беше слисана, как бе възможно някой, който не бе виждала, никога, някой, който го нямаше в нито една книга, да бъде по-могъщ от нея. Коя беше тази? Хърмаяни завиждаше, но не го показваше, тя искаше да бъде като Лея. Това беше достатъчна причина, да я мрази.

Снейп се чудеше какво стана на дъщеря му и на кръщелника му така изведнъж и тогава се сети кой беше този Уилям. Ремус също, знаеше кой е и бе разказвал на Сириус за него, за това и двамата се сетиха за какво става въпрос. Нещо лошо се беше случило с момчето. Той се спогледа със Сириус и Снейп, за да има покаже твърдението си и двамата кимнаха в съгласие. Естествено жеста не остана не забелязан, но никой не смееше да каже нещо.

-Е, Сивиръс, виждам, че дъщеря ти се е превърнала в зряла жена, от последния път когато я видях.- каза Дъмбълдор, това му бяха първите думи и те шокираха всички, които яха на негова страна. Снейп искаше да го нарани на момента, но се сдържа, за това беше Ремус в който вълк се зае да защитава кръщелницата си.

-Тя ли е новата на Малфой, знаех, че той няма вкус, но това е вече прекалено.- каза Джини.

-Нямаш право да говориш за кръщелницата ми.- изръмжа мъжа. Очите на всички дори тези на Хари се уголемиха, сега разбра от къде Ремус, познава Лея, а от там и Сириус. Дъмбълдор, не знаеше това, за това, и не можа да скрие изненадата си.

-Това нещо е дъщеря на професор Снейп, това обяснява, защо изглежда като…- Джини беше прекъсната този път от Хари, който се приближаваше със смъртоносен поглед към нея.

-Подбирай думите си мъдро Джиневра, не искаш да пострадаш нали?- попита той с нисък глас.- И не, тя не му е гадже, тя е сестра му. Никой не говори лошо за семейството ми, никой.

-Но, Хари, ние сме твоето семейство, аз съм гаджето ти, не можеш наистина да си приятел с онзи Смъртожаден и онзи демон.Те не са ти никакви.- опита Джини отново, като искаше да улови ръката му, но той я отблъсна.

-Да, вие сте моето семейство или поне бяхте, преди брат ти Роналд и приятелката му, да отхвърлят приятелството ми, не всъщност, казаха, че ще бъдат мои приятели, но ако трябва да се сражаваме те ще ме оставят сам. Благодарен съм им, че го направиха всъщност, защото ако не го бяха сторили, нямаше да намеря приятели и семейство като Драко, Панси, Блейз и Лея, които ще стоят до мен, каквато и да е опасността.- каза Хари.- А доколкото до теб, ти никога не си ми била нещо повече от жалко подобие на сестра, сестрата на ,,най-добрият ми приятелʼʼ. А и нямаш шанс с мен, защото не си мой тип и не говоря за външен вид, не се мъчи да го променяш, просто не си падам по момичета. - продължи момчето, обръщайки се към Джини. Всички, които не бяха на негова страна имаха отвратени лица. Хари беше гей и от кога?

Сириус, все още беше зад него, той осети как мускулите му се свиват и той стисна сина си, за него Хари беше като син, а Сириус за Хари бе като бащата, който е нямал никога, в знак на подкрепа. Ремус, забеляза, че мъжът му също се напряга, за това, той пристъпи към Сириус и го прегърна през кръста, той обърна главата му така, че Сириус да гледа към него, той го питаше с поглед, какво прави и тогава Ремус го целуна. Сириус издаде лек стон на задоволство, като отвръщаше на целувката. Тя не трая дълго, но пък беше обещание за продължение. Хари гледаше към тях с огромна усмивка на лицето си, той беше толкова щастлив за тях. Всички други без Снейп, близнаците, Панси и Блейз, дори Дъмбълдор имаха отвратени лица.

-Това е толкова грешно, вие сте изроди, Хари те не си такъв, не може да си такъв. Отвратителни сте! Какво стана с Чо?- попита Рон.

-Чо беше просто тест.- каза Потър. Сириус, Ремус и Снейп усещаха опасността, която се задаваше, гнева на Хари нарастваше с всяка секунда. Потър изгуби частичен контрол на магията си и всичко в залата потрепери. Светлата страна не обърнаха внимание, защото си мислеха, че не е момчето. Все пак той бе слабак за тях. Дъмбълдор се почувства странно, вкоченяващи тръпки преминаха през гръбнака му, той не разбираше какво става. Снейп застана пред Хари и сложи ръка на рамото му до тази на Сириус. Тримата възрастни се опитваха да го успокоят и накрая успяха.

Когато Сивиръс се приближи до Хари, хората на стареца си мислеха, че ще го удари, но това което се случи бе все едно ги удари гръм. Панси и Блейз се доближиха до него, за да видят дали е добре, близнаците също се присъединиха.

-Фред, Джордж, какво в името на Мерлин си мислите, че правите?- попита Моли.

-Проверяваме, дали…-каза Фред.

-…приятелите ни…- продължи Джордж.

-…са добре.- завърши Фред. Двамата застанаха зад Панси и Блейз и сложиха ръце около тях.

Ако предишната случки им бе докарала сърдечен удар, това ги уби. Фред и Джордж, приятели със змиите. Джордж обвил ръце около Забини.

-Не и вие, защо всички трябва да са педали?- попита Рон вдигайки ръце във въздуха. Хари и семейството му го изгледаха кръвнишки и Рон побърза да отиде и да се скрие до Хърмаяни.

-Момче, внимавай с езика си- скара се майка му. Рон почервеня от гняв и срам.

-Само сега, не ми казвайте, че и Професор Снейп е обратен…-каза Хърмаяни.

-Хей саскуоч, оправи си косата, защото наистина приличаш на Голямата стъпка, внимавай какво ще кажеш на баща ми, защото после може и да останеш без някой крайник или езика си. Оставете семейството ми, няма нищо лошо в това, че те харесват хора от същия пол, знам, че сте хомофоби, но не и пред мен. Ако чуя още някоя обида по техен адрес, не отговарям за последствията. А и какво като е, има ли значение дали имам двама бащи, ако все пак съм по-можеща от теб!?- каза Лея, която се бе появила от нищото. Всички я гледаха с отворени усти. Бяха толкова шокирани, че спряха да мислят за момент. Хърмаяни беше безмълвна, за първи път и се случваше да не знае какво да отговори.- Сега спрете да спорите като идиоти- Лея се обърна към приятелите и баща си- Съжалявам, но тате трябваш ни спешно, положението е много лошо. Хари, Панси, Блейз вие също. Фред и Джорд, ако искате може да дойдете и вие. Реми, вие?- попита тя кръстника си. Снейп се притесни за момент, какво се случваше в Имението за Бога?! Ремус и кимна положително с глава.

-Не говори така на приятелката ми.- извика Рон.

-Ти обиждаш моето семейство, аз наранявам твоето.- каза Лея, като се обърна към баща си. Възрастните си разделиха задачата. Снейп апарира Лея и Хари, Ремус взе Панси и Блейз, а Сириус взе близнаците. Преди да тръгнат чуха нещо от рода на **_,,Това не е краяʼʼ_** ,но не им пукаше особено, защото те бяха наясно много добре с това.

-Какво се случи току що, Фред и Джордж, ни оставиха заради тези изроди.- каза Моли с глас, който държеше не показали се сълзи. Дъмбълдор беше бесен, той не обърна внимание на семейство Уизли, а направо изхвърча от залата и се апарира в офиса си. Тези две деца провалиха голяма част от плана му, сега как щяха да си върнат доверието на Потър.

Джини отиде до майка си и я прегърна, в опит да я успокои поне малко.

40 МИНУТИ ПО-РАНО В ИМЕНИЕТО

Волдемор седеше във всекидневната и чакаше мъжът и детето му да се върнат с добри новини. Луна и Невил също бяха там, но той не им обръщаше внимание. Той се беше изгубил в мислите си, когато се чу силно **_,,пукʼʼ_** и момче на около 18-19 години падна в средата на стаята. Целият беше в кръв, имаше порязвания по цялото тяло, някой бяха дълбоки и дълги, други бяха плитки и къси. Косата му бе сплъстена от кръв и пот, имаше кървави рани по китките си, сякаш е бил увесен на тавана, а може би наистина е бил. Имаше рана около гърлото, все едно някой е искал да го заколи, но се е спрял. Раната беше прясна, кръв течеше от нея. Кръвта се смесваше с мръсотията и караше раните му да се инфектират. Волдемор би бил доволен, ако той му бе причинил такова нещо, но нещо го спираше да се радва на мъките на това момче. Луна и Невил отидоха до него.

-Лея, каза да дойда тук, ако ми се случи нещо.- каза кървавото момче, това привлече вниманието на Лорда. При тези негови думи, Луна започна да търси мобилен телефон из джобовете му, когато го намери тя прати СМС на Лея с текст, че има момче в дома ѝ, което казва, че я познава. Волдемор гледаше как живота на момчето напуска тялото му, той искаше да направи нещо но не знаеше какво. Нямаше и 2 минути, когато задъхана от притеснение Лея, хукна към дивана на който бяха сложили чернокосото момче, а Драко беше плътно зад нея. Те клекнаха и пред него и се заеха с раните му. Лея повика домашното духче, като му заръча да донесе кърпи, топла вода, някакъв мехлем, който Волдемор не бе чувал, марли и алкохол много алкохол. Луциус застана до Лорда си и двамата не знаеха, какво се случва. Когато духчето се върна с всичко нужно и 5 бутилки силен алкохол, Лея взе първата отвори я и отпи от нея, подаде я на Драко, който също отпи и накрая дадоха на момчето. Това явно го свести, защото той отвори очи и се закашля. Луциус и Мрволо гледаха децата си с широко отворени очи. Лея се зае да почиства, кръвта с една от кърпите и топлата вода, докато Драко правеше същото само, че с друга част от тялото на момчето.

-Лея, ти ли си?- момчето попита, отваряйки бавно очите си. То се усмихна, когато видя Драко усмивката му стана малко по-голяма.- Дракон.- издиша то.

-Тук, съм любов.- каза му Лея. Той затвори очи и издиша думите- **_,,Добре, значи си в безопасностʼʼ_ ** и Лея осети как сърцето му забавя ритъма си.

-Не, не, ти няма да умреш в ръцете ми, копеле такова.- повиши тон тя, като напои друга кърпа с алкохола и я прокара по възпалените рани. Момчето изкрещя от болка, но това беше нужно, за да го опази жив.

-Драко, продължавай да промиваш раните му с алкохола. Трябва да доведа татко.- каза Лея, като изчезна. Драко взе бутилката, отпи отново и се върна към раните на момчето. Вече нямаше кръв по тялото му, но все още се стичаше пот от болката и изгарянето което изпитваше. Лея се върна следвана от всички останали, точно когато Драко бе готов с всички рани. Лея дърпаше Сивиръс към дивана, където беше момчето. Когато Снейп го видя той издаде звук, подобен на стон от болка.

-Моля те, помогни му знам, че можеш, той не трябва да умре, не точно сега.- изплака Лея, никой не я бе виждал толкова емоционална към някой друг освен Драко.

-Драко, върви в лабораторията ми, в специалния шкаф има малък буркан, в който има черен мехлем. Отивай, бързо- каза Сивиръс, сваляйки плаща си. Марволо се възхищаваше на мъжа пред себе си, притежаваше такава грация, а силата направо струеше от него. Драко беше като светкавица, никой не разбра кога отиде и се върна, носейки буркана. Той го подаде на кръстника си и Снейп, започна да го нанася по раните на момчето, като казваше някакви думи на неразбираем за другите език. Марволо се влюби отново в любовта на живота си. Всички забелязваха, как раните започват да се затварят. Лея и Драко обикаляха нервно из стаята, чакащи. Хари гледаше Драко и се чудеше, какъв беше на това момче, че беше толкова притеснен. Близнаците, Панси и Блейз гледаха с възхищение Снейп, Невил и Луна се опитваха да успокоят Лея и Драко. Луциус гледаше сина си и не разбираше какво става. А Ремус и Сириус гледаха Уил и бяха съпричастни на болката му.

Лея усети как сърцето на Уил започва да бие нормално и въздъхна с облекчение, отпускай се в прегръдката на Драко и двамата бяха щастливи и благодарни.

-Благодаря ти!- каза Лея с тих глас, а сълзи от радост напираха да излязат. Както и тези на Драко, да тя беше дъщеря на най-страшните и опасни мъже в Англия, обичаше да наранява хората и да гледа как кървят до смърт, но също така бе готова на всичко за семейството си, тя беше крайно емоционална станеше ли дума за тях. Баща ѝ само кимна и я целуна по главата. Всички гледаха, момчето, което спеше спокойно на дивана в Имението Малфой, то беше почти излекувано, но щеше да бъде в безсъзнание докато се възстанови напълно. То бе изгубило много кръв, Снейп се питаше как е имало сили, за да се апарира, но другият въпрос който го мъчеше, както и всички останали бе как беше минал през защитата. Всички бяха седнали около масата, докато Лея и Драко преместят Уил в една от стаите.

-Знаем, че имате множество въпроси, ние също, но ще отговорим когато Уил се свести.- каза Драко като се върнаха.- Сега ако може да ни извините.- каза той като задърпа Лея към стаята ѝ. Той не ѝ обърна особено внимание, когато прекрачиха вратата и веднага се метна на леглото. Лея разбра какво искаше той. Тя отиде до компютъра си и пусна всички албуми на групата Tarot да вървят един след друг. Искаше да не е много силно, но силата на музиката ѝ помагаше да мисли и да се успокои, тя легна на леглото до брат си и двамата намираха и черпеха комфорт в компанията си. Щях да му мислят, след като приятелят им се събуди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Това е новата, глава, която е най-смотана до сега, извинявам се за което! Благодаря на всички които я следят, моля оставете коментар, за да разбера какво мислите и да знам, дали искате да променя нещо или ако имате някакви идеи! Благодаря ви.!  
> Tessa.♥


	8. The story- part one!

Уилям се събуди късно вечерта. Всички други стояха и чакаха. Никой от тях не можеше да спи след случилото се по-рано. Хари стоеше обърнат към прозореца и беше изгубен в мислите си. Хари за първи път бе видял Драко толкова притеснен за някого. Да, когато Хари се наранеше Драко винаги беше там и му помагаше, грижеше се за него. Но да е толкова притеснен, че да има сълзи от страх в очите му и след това да бъде толкова облекчен, че да заплаче от радост. Потър не бе виждал, тази страна от русото момче. Тази загриженост, която Драко показваше към Уил му напомняше на загрижеността на Ремус към Сириус. Беше същата и някак си различна едновременно. Нещо изяждаше Хари от вътре и той искаше да разбере истината час по-скоро. Всички други бяха насядали около масата и си говориха тихо, когато чуха отварянето на врата и след минута в всекидневната се появи Уилям. Черната му коса, която повече приличаше на много тъмно синьо, почти като небето през нощта, и с очи сини като най-чистият океан стоеше неловко пред всички. Панси веднага скочи от мястото си и отиде да го прегърне. Той обви ръцете си около нея. Минаха няколко момента преди да се отдръпнат един от друг и Панси да го удари толкова силно, че лявата му буза веднага почервеня. Всички я гледаха с толкова широко отворени очи, че някой би си помислил, че ще изскочат от местата си.

-Добрее, това си го заслужих, благодаря за топлото посрещане Панс.- каза Уил, като разтриваше бузата си. Панси само се усмихна сладко, но след това с усмивка, която би стреснала почти всеки.

-О, мислиш ли. Изчакай Драко и Лея да дойдат.- каза Панси като се усмихна самодоволно на среща му. Всички видяха как, притеснение и лек страх минават през очите на младото момче, но те се изпариха, толкова бързо, колкото и се появиха.

-Блейз и ти ли ще ме удариш?- попита Уил като се приближи към момчето, което беше малко по-ниско от него.

-О не, ще оставя честта на Драко и Лея.- каза Забини самодоволно Това накара Уил да издаде звук дълбоко в гърлото си. Хари го гледаше с присвити очи. Не можеше да отрече, че момчето е наистина привлекателно. Имаше видни и високи скули, стегната и ясно изразена челюст. Беше доста високо, може би колкото Драко, което ще означава, че е с глава по-висок от Хари и от това което Потър бе видял, разбра, че момчето е доста стройно. Всеки би му завидял.

-Сър.- обърна се Уил към Снейп, това изненада почти всички в стаята дори самият Волдемор. Чакай, какво по дяволите, от къде Снейп се познава с него?!

-Уилям виждам, че си пораснал през изминалата година, но все още си толкова безотговорен. Не си мисли, е ти се карам или нещо подобно, всичко оставям в ръцете на дъщеря ми и кръщелника ми.- Снейп говореше с дълбок глас, който изпращаше ледени тръпки по гръбнака ти по време на часа по Отвари. Хари беше изумен как Уил дори и не трепна. Какво?

-Добре знам, че Лея и Дракона могат да ми направят много неща, но не мислите ли, че поне малко ще се смилят над мен?- попита Уил. Снейп. Панси и Блез само поклатиха глави в знак на ,,неʼʼ. Той извъртя очи. Уилям извъртя очи на Снейп и той не направи нищо по въпроса- това беше грешно, толкова грешно- помисли си Хари.

-Извинете за прекъсването, но кой си ти? И защо наричаш сина ми Дракон?- попита Луциус. Той зададе въпроса на който и Хари искаше да знае отговора.

-О, значи вие сте баща му, трябваше да забележа приликата веднага и аз съм…- Уил беше прекъснат. -Уилям Джонатан Снарт!

10 МИНУТИ ПО-РАНО

След като Уилям се бе събудил, Сириус забеляза, че никой не му обръща особено внимание, за това той реши да доведе Лея и Драко. От стаята им все още се чуваше силната музика и Блек бе приятно изненадан, че песента не е някоя друга, а **_Europe- The final countdown_**. Тази песен навяваше изобилие от хубави спомени. Той отвори вратата и забеляза, как Драко бе прегърнал Лея близо до себе си. Драко защитаваше сестра си дори в съня им- спомни си Сириус, какво му бе казал Ремус. Блек влезе в стаята и размърда леко двете деца. Лея бе първа, да си отвори очите.

-Хей, Сириус, какво става, всичко наред ли е?- каза Лея изправяйки се и оставяща зад себе си полу будния Драко.

-Уилям е буден- каза Сириус. Лея скочи веднага от леглото, събаряйки Драко със себе си. Тя отиде да спре музиката на пауза.

-Виждам, че имаш вкус за музика.- каза ѝ Сириус с усмивка. Лея също му се усмихна в отговор.

-Благодаря, поне някой в тази къща да оценява хубавата музика, освен Дако и Уил.- каза Лея и Сириус се засмя. Те вървяха в мълчание към всекидневната. С приближаването ѝ те чуха любопитството в гласа на Луциус и част от отговора на Уил. – Уилям Джонатан Снарт.-завърши Лея влизайки. Уил се обърна към нея с усмивка, но при вида ѝ, както и този на Драко усмивката изчезна и на нейно място се появи притеснен и загрижен поглед. Той изтича до тях и обгърна лицето на Лея с шепите си. След като я огледа, той се обърна към Драко и направи същото. Тримата се гледаха известно време и изведнъж, никой не можеше да разбера кой, кой е. Бяха се прегърнали толкова силно, все едно телата им щяха да се слеят в едно. Панси, Блейз и Снейп, гледаха трите деца с радост в очите и леко тъжни усмивки. Всички останали в стаята гледаха изумени. Минаха няколко минути, когато Белатрикс влезе в стаята.

-Свършихте ли с лигавенето?- попита жената с буйна къдрава коса. Трите деца се отделиха едно от друго. Нежното и приветливо лице на Лея се превърна в камък, както и това на Драко. Всички стояха и се гледаха и като гръм от ясно небе Драко заби лявото си круше в челюстта на Уил. Той се олюля и Лея не изчака втора покана, преди да ритне момчето в стомаха и така да го събори на земята. Уил стоеше неподвижен за няколко секунди, преди да се свести и да се изправи с лукава усмивка на устните си. Той не изчака и веднага нападна Лея мъчейки се да я удари с юмрук в стомаха, но тя го блокира и тогава Драко се възползва и заби лакътя си в ребрата на Уилям. Той спря за малко, за да си поеме глътка въздух. Лея се спусна към него и го одра с ноктите си, след това се уви около него като змия и го повали на земята. Уил се възползва и ги преобърна така, че той да е отгоре, но Лея побърза да се измъкне положението. Сега тя беше права и стъпила с обутия си в ботуш крак върху гърлото на Уил.

- ** _So you think you can love me and leave me to die_**?- каза Лея

- ** _Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby_**!-довърши Драко цитата от песента на ** _Queen_** , като махаше Лея от Уил. Уилям се изправи и тримата бяха образували триъгълник. Лея изведнъж се завъртя, приклекна леко и всички видяха как нож полита във въздуха, одрасква Уил по ръката и се забива в стената зад него близо до Бела. Никой не разбра от къде девойката бе извадила ножа, почти всички я гледаха с широко отворени очи. Включително бащите ѝ. Уилям освен раната на ръката си, имаше следи от ноктите на Лея и силно наранена челюст от удара на Драко, както и разкървавена устна. Драко все още имаше засъхналата кръв по веждата си от раната, която имаше, но освен нея нямаше нищо друго видимо. На лея и нямаше почти нищо, освен една малка синина на бузата и драскотина по брадичката.

- ** _If you fall I'll catch, if you love I'll love, and so it goes, my dear, don't be scared, you'll be safe, this I swear. If you only love me back_**.- каза Уил с усмивка. Сириус издаде звук за раздразнение при смесването на двете групи. А Лея и Драко издадоха неприличен звук и показаха още по-неприличен жест на Уил, на който момчето се усмихна още по-широко, а Луциус и Волдемор погледнаха децата си изненада.

-Моля, спрете да смесвате цитати от **_Queen_** и ** _Sonata Arctica_**?- каза със суров тон, но с усмивка, Сириус. Уил го погледа с учудване. Досега никой не бе познавал цитатите от песните толкова бързо.

-И Сириус, отново доказа, че разбира от музика!- каза Лея със смях. Всички други издадоха звук на раздразнение, а Блек се засмя. Хари гледаше отстрани и още не можеше да повярва какво по дяволите се случваше. В един момент е неловки, в другия момент се бият като лъвове за територия, а в по-следващия се смеят сякаш нищо , не се е случило. Хари наблюдаваше Драко. Той стоеше все още неподвижен и дишаше тежко. Той отиде пред Уил и започна да го удря в гърдите, Уилям дори не трепваше, поемаше болката, сякаш знаеше, че я заслужава.

-Защо, го направи. Какво по шибаните дяволи стана. Каза, че ще те няма няколко дни, а стана месец, цял един шибан месец. Мислехме, че си умрял или нещо по-лошо ти се е случило и явно бяхме прави. Искам да чуя всичко от началото.- каза Драко като не спираше да удря Уил. След като се изказа той спря, за да си поеме дъх. Уил не можеше да направи нищо друго освен, да притегли момчето за още една прегръдка. Онова чувство на ревност пак полази тялото на Хари. Молеше се Уил да не е нещо повече от наистина близък приятел на Драко. Най-накрая Уил пусна Драко и отиде пред Лея.

-Няма значение кой е бил, нали сега съм тук.-каза той свивайки раменете си. Този път Лея заби юмрука си в челюстта му.

-Няма значение ли? Искам да знам всичко, от началото до края. И така като гледам, повечето хора тук, искат да знаят цялата история и трябва да я научат. А и искам да знам, кой ти е причинил това, за да мога да го намеря и да откъсна парче по пърче кожата и месото му, докато не ме моли за милост.- Лея каза с твърд тон, който накара близнаците и Невил да я погледнат с шок, с широко отворени усти, а Белатрикс бе изпълнена с гордост от племенницата си. Ремус и Сириус споделиха разтревожен поглед- страхуваха се, да не би Лея да нарани още повече момчето. Уил въздъхна, той не можеше да направи нищо, под ледения поглед на момичето. Волдемор отиде и застана зад дъщеря си, като сложи ръце на раменете ѝ.

-Спокойно, малката ми. Няма да излезе нищо добро, ако го нараниш още повече.- каза ѝ той. Тогава Наджини влезе в стаята и се обви около краката на господаря си и детето му. Уил гледаше змията с възхищение. Всички го гледаха. Бялата му кожа придоби лек розов цвят и Лея, Драко, Панси и Блейз, се засмяха при вида му.

-Лея, знаех, че единият ти баща прилича на Дарт Вейдър, но не знаех, че другият прилича толкова много на Императора.- каза Уил, това накара Лея да се засмее, Драко я последва, Снейп само издаде звук подобен на ръмжене, но имаше следи от усмивка и по неговите устни и не след дълго Ремус и Сириус се присъединиха към смеха. Всички други стояха и гледаха сякаш гръм е разцепил Имението на две. Волдемор се чувстваше изгубен, той се обърна към съпруга си и като видя усмивката на лицето му се стъписа още повече. Какво беше Дарт Вейдър и какъв Император? Щеше да разбере. Лея погледна всички в стаята и видя че по мнозинството имаше объркване.Лея чак сега забеляза, че баща ѝ беше с покритието си.

-Тате, можеш да махнеш покритието.- каза му Лея. Волдемор въздъхна, размаха пръчката си и вида му на змия изчезна.-И никой от вас ли не е чувал за Star Wars?- попита девойката. Почти всички я гледаха още по-объркано.-Драко не си ли им показал филма? След като приключим тук ви чака филмов маратон. Всички се взираха в нея. Уил беше този, който пропука тишината дърпайки Лея в скута си, сядайки на един от столовите, тя издаде лек писък от изненада.

-Връщаме се към традициите така ли?-попитаха Снейп, Драко и Лупин едновременно, което ги накара да се ухилят заедно с Уил, другите ги гледаха с объркване. Снейп взе ръката ръката на съпруга си в своята и го накара да седне в стола до този на Уил, като Сивиръс седна на облегалката до него. Драко отиде до Хари, това накара Потър да го погледне странно, Драко само му се усмихна и го издърпа от перваза на прозореца, карайки Хари да седне в скута му. Хари се изчерви, той не бе очаквал такова нещо. Панси и Блез се досетиха какво е това и за това придърпаха Фред и Джордж към тях. Панси беше в скута на Фред, а Джордж, беше в скута на Блейз. Ремус тръпна Сириус и го накара да седне в скута му. Сириус само се усмихна самодоволно на сеща му, а Ремус извъртя очи. Невил беше с Луна, а Бела, стоеше сама, защото съпруга и беше изпратен на мисия. Луциус, също беше сам. Волдемор наблюдаваше как всички са седнали в скута на любимите си, за това и той реши, да придърпа мъжа си в своя. Този жест накара Лея да им даде поглед изпълнен с толкова много топлина и любов.

-Някой може ли да обясни на неразбиращите, защо седим така?- попита Хари.

-Това е традиция, която измислихме, когато бяхме в света на мъгълите. Когато някой ще разказва нещо дълго и потискащо, ние придърпвахме тези, които обичаме най-много и за които ще направим всичко близо до нас, за да черпим сила и подкрепа.- обясни Снейп.

-Ти си бил в света на мъгълите? Кога?- попитаха го Волдемор и Хари

-Нека започнем с историята става ли?- предложи синеокото момчето с дяволита усмивка, гледайки Лея в очите.- Родителите ми не бяха от най-богатите. Майка ми ни напусна когато бях на 5. От тогава живеех само с баща си. Той се интересуваше от Тъмните изкуства. Работеше в малък магазин на Мракон-Али. Имаше тонове книги, свързани с какво ли не от Тъмните Изкуства. Докато станах на 11, бях прочел доста от тези книги, защото предмета ме привлече изключително много. Бях научил и изпробвал много тъмни проклятия. Министерството не се намеси, защото както по-късно и аз самият разбрах, не е трябвало да съществувам. Баща ми се казваше Джонатан Балкуид бивш Смъртожаден. Разбрах, че е такъв когато бях на 12, защото Дъмбълдор го използва срещу мен. Когато на 11, получих писмото си за Хогуортс, той беше толкова горд с мен, но точно преди да замина почина.- Уил замлъкна. Минаха 4 години от тогава, но болката не намаляваше, а си оставаше все същата. Лея и Снейп стиснаха ръката му в знак на подкрепа и двамата знаеха какво коства на момчето, да разкаже всичко това отново.

_ТОГАВА_

_Уилям беше сам вървейки по платформа 9 и 3/4. Малкото момче бе потънало в мислите си. Той все още силно скърбеше за баща си и дори не забелязваше, странните погледи които получаваше. Той се качи на влака и беше сам през цялото пътуване. Той нямаше и против. Той беше за първи път в Хогуортс и си нямаше и на представа какво да очаква. Като всичко първокурсници той беше закаран до величествения замък с лодка през езерото. Той знаеше за разпределението по домовете. Това не го тревожеше много, защото за него нямаше значение в кой дом ще е, всички щяха да го мразят така или иначе. Той беше вкаран в замъка и спрян на входа от жена на име МакГонагол, която е една от професорите. След няколко минути жената ги вкара в зала с големината на квартала в който беше израснал. Огромна, но все пак можеше да видиш края ѝ. Разпределянето започна. Уил забеляза, че директорът, мъж с дълга бяла брада и коса, го наблюдава и не откъсва очи от него. Когато дойде и неговия ред да сложи шапката, директорът все още не сваляше очите си от него. Той беше изпратен в Слидерин. Уилям беше доволен от избора, това беше домът, в който искаше да бъде най-много, не че имаше нещо против останалите, но Слидерин беше най-мистериозния и заинтригуващ от всички. Дъмбълдор, все още се взираше в него и Уил видя как погледа му става гневен и суров. Той не разбираше какво става._

_След вечерята, всички първокурсници бяха заведени до Тъмниците от някакво момиче, което беше префект. Тогава за първи път Уил видя Професор Снейп. Професорът, разпозна момчето на мига. Приличаше толкова много на баща си, но не разбираше как е тук, то трябваше да бъде мъртво. В този момент Снейп осъзна, че това е също един от плановете на Дъмбълдор и прие за своя длъжност, винаги да защитава това момче. Уил не познаваше, мъжа с черни дрехи пред себе си, но бързо придоби чувството на защитеност, той чувстваше, че можеше да вярва на Главата на дома си._

_Още същата вечер, Сивиръс бе извикан в кабинета на Директора. Дъмбълдор обясни на човека, когото мислеше за свой най-верен последовател, всичко за Уил. Снейп, знаеше повечето от информацията, но имаше и части за които си нямаше и на представа. Като това например, че биологичната майка на момчето е била безплодна и е е използвана много силна Черна магия за зачеването му. Както и това, че то е трябвало да се роди мъртво, но това не се случва и за това родителите му а го криели. Дъмбълдор обаче не сподели със Сивиръс плановете си. Първият му план бе да накара момчето да повярва, че баща му е ужасен човек, и да се опита да манипулира момчето и да го използва за своя собствена изгода. Ако това не проработеше, той щеше да убие момчето като го изпрати в света на мъгълите. Това за директора бе най-суровото наказание. Да си дете, не разбиращо нищо от живота, оставено на произвола на съдбата в свят, който е толкова голям и опасен. Но старецът не предполагаше, че на момчето, ще му бъде оказана помощ, също така не знаеше, и че момчето бе преживяло повече от колкото старецът може да предположи._

_Така след месец Дъмбълдор, даде началото на плана си. Той извика момчето в кабинета си. Беше вечер и вечерята тъкмо бе приключила, когато Уил простъпи в стаята на директора._

_-Добър вечер, Директоре. Викали сте ме за нещо.- каза момчето._

_-Добър вечер момчето ми. Заповядай седни.- каза директора, посочвайки му креслото пред бюрото си. Уил се отправи към него и седна леко сконфузно, защото не знаеше, за какво беше тук._

_-Сър, направил ли съм нещо?- попита момчето уплашено. Дъмбълдор бе доволен от това, момчето изглеждаше уплашено. Истината обаче бе друга. Уил бе говорил с Главата на дома си и се бе подготвил за тази среща._

_-Не, не се тревожи. Тук си, защото искам да поговорим за баща ти._

СЕГА

-Тази нощ, старецът ми разказа почти всичко за баща ми, единственото нещо, което бе истина обаче и това, че той е бил Смъртожаден.- каза Уил, а ръката му все още бе преплетена с тази на Лея. Драко държеше, Хари изключително близо до себе си, Хари беше неговия щит от света. Потър беше доволен от вниманието, той бе очаквал всичко друго, но не и това. Това беше по-хубаво. Той хвана ръката на Драко и сплете пръстите им. Драко само го дари с онези усмивки, които караха краката му да омекнат. Уил ги наблюдаваше, той беше разбрал от самото начало, кое беше момчето в скута на неговия по-малък брат. Да, Уил смяташе Драко за своя по-малък брат, но не смяташе Лея за своя сестра. За него тя беше повече от това. Той я обичаше, но не като сестра, а като нещо много по-силно, тя беше любовта на живота му.

-Да, помня баща ти, той не беше само Смъртожаден, той беше един от хората на които разчитах най-много.- думите на Волдемор го извадиха от мислите му. Той погледна към Черния Лорд и само му кимна с глава в знак на благодарност, той не можеше да каже нищо повече.

-Късно е, на всички ни трябва добър сън, беше тежък ден за всички ни. Утре можем да продължим.- каза Снейп ставайки от удобното си място в скута на съпруга си. Децата кимнаха, осъзнавайки, колко уморени бяха всъщност. Драко забеляза, че Хари беше заровил главата си във врата му и се бореше между това да остане буден или да заспи. За това, той вдигна Потър на ръце и го занесе в стаята си. Той не искаше да оставя тази близост, която имаше с момчето, а и Хари нямаше против. Уил, направи същото с Лея, не се бяха виждали от месец, нямаше да понесе липсата ѝ, дори и за една нощ. Двете момчета, се спогледаха когато станаха от местата си едновременно с любимите си в ръце. Те се усмихнаха един на друг и тръгнаха заедно към стаите в които щяха да спят. Другите стояха неподвижно няколко секунди гледайки ги. Те никога нямаше да разберат тяхната връзка. Възрастните, разклатиха главите си, за да прочистят мислите си и те също се запътиха след децата по стаите си.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Това е новата глава. Моля оставете коментар, за да знам какво мислите.! Благодаря! =)  
> Tessa.♥


	9. Do you want to train with us?

Хари беше полу заспал в прегръдката на Драко, ароматът му и силните ръце около него го успокояваха. Мускулите на Хари се свиха, когато усети, че някой го вдига, но когато все още усещаше сладкия аромат на ванилия идващ от Драко той се отпусна. Хари си мислеше, че това ще бъде последния път когато ще е толкова близо до русото момче за тази вечер, но когато отвори едното си око и забеляза, че Драко не го води в неговата стая Хари се зачуди. Хари разбра, че Драко ги води в стаята си. Хари щеше да спи на едно легло с Драго, той щеше да спи до Драко. Сърцето на Хари можеше да се пръсне от радост и вълнение. Той харесваше този ден все повече и повече. Драко отвори вратата на стаята си внимателно и внесе Хари вътре като го постави внимателно на леглото мислейки си, че Потър вече е заспал.

Хари веднага бе заобиколен от мириса на Драко, той се вкопчи във възглавницата на момчето и зарови нос в нея. Драко го гледаше в продължение на няколко секунди, усмихвайки се като идиот. След като се опомни той се обърна с гръб и започна да се съблича. Той не бе осъзнал, че цял ден беше с дрехите си от вчера с които бе отведен в Азкабан. Той се огледа в огледалото си до гардероба и не можа да се познае. Лицето му беше бледо като снега, бяло-русата му коса сега бе спластена и мръсна, имаше рана на веждата си и засъхналата кръв покриваше нея и окото му, както и част от скулата му. Имаше малка рана на горната си устна и си личеше къде бе захапвал долната си устна от притеснение. Видя, че има синина на дясното си рамо и забеляза дългия белег, който минаваше от хълбука му през стомаха. Това бяха белези в следствие нещата които бе направил когато бе ходил да посети Лея. Когато го правеше, той лъжеше всички че отива на най-различни места най-често казваше, че е във Франция. Сивиръс знаеше много добре какво прави Драко за това му помагаше да не бъде хванат. Когато той видя Лея вчера, не можа да повярва на очите си. Те не се бяха виждали само 3 месеца след последния път, а момичето имаше татуировки на целите си ръце и Драко предполагаше, че ги има и на голяма част от гърба си. Драко също си бе направил татуировки през времето което беше в света на мъгълите. Той не предполагаше, че хората могат да измислят такова прекрасно изкуство. Никой не знаеше за тях освен Лея и Уил, дори Панси и Блейз не предполагаха за тях.

Хари седеше и наблюдаваше Драко. Когато русото момче премахна тениската си на Хари му се прииска да издаде стон, който успя да задържи. Мускулите на Драко се свиваха при всяко негово движение и Хари отчаяно искаше да прокара ръката си през тях. Хари тогава си помисли, че той всъщност за първи път вижда Драко без тениска. Потър забеляза малките белези които имаше другото момче по гърба си както и черно мастило да се подава над ластика на боксерките му стигащо до малко под хълбука му. Това беше единствения видим татус, но Хари някак си знаеше, че има и още, просто бяха покрити и то изключително добре. Това беше толкова секси, Хари не знаеше, че Драко има някакви татуси, а белезите по гърба му го правеха някак си още по привлекателен. Хари видя как Драко разклаща главата си сигурно опитващ се да избута спомените си на страна и се отправи към банята. След минута се чуваше звукът на течаща вода и ароматът на ванилия се разнесе още повече из стаята, Хари вдиша дълбоко. Малфой излезе след 15 минути с увита около кръста си кърпа, която Хари тайничко се надяваше да се свлече надолу, това така и не се случи. Но все пак бе видял Драко само по боксерки и това беше нещо.

Драко си облече пижамата която се състоеше от памучни шорти и сива тениска, която бе леко свободна. Хари за пъви път виждаше Драко в толкова обикновени дрехи и отново му трябваха много усилия, за да не въздъхне отново. Той усети сивите очи на Драко върху тялото си. Драко бързо преобрази дънките и ризата на Потър в удобна тениска и памучно долнище. Той се чудеше дали постъпва правилно като оставя Хари да спи при него, той не знаеше каква ще е реакцията на другото момче на сутринта. Той се взираше за кратко в Хари и накрая въздъхна, каквото и да се случи на сутринта, няма да има значение след тази нощ. Той легна до Хари, а Потър веднага обви ръцете си около кръста на Драко, който издиша въздух, който даже не бе забелязал, че е задържал, преметна одеялото върху телата и на двамата и обви ръката си защитнически около Хари. Русото момчето докосна устните им съвсем леко, все едно ги докосваше с перо. Хари искаше да си отвори очите, за да се увери, че не си го представя, отне му всичкия самоконтрол който му бе останал, за да не го направи и да не задълбочи целувката и да провали ,,прикритиетоʼʼ си, щеше да остави това за сутринта, когато главите и на двамата са отпочинали. Драко задържа устните си върху тези на Хари още няколко секунди, преди да ги отмести и да целуне челото му и да го дръпне още по-близо до себе си. Хари умиращ от щастие зарови лицето си отново във врата на Драко и се усмихна. Двамата заспаха вкопчени един в друг и не се изместиха един от друг чак до сутринта.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Докато Хари и Драко се унасяха в спокоен сън, Волдемор обикаляше стаята нетърпеливо чакащ мъжа си да се появи. Той имаше няколко въпроса които го мъчеха изключително много. Той мислеше, че познава съпруга си. Марволо му бе доверил всичко, как когато бе отишъл за Хари, той не е възнамерявал да убива никого, а е искал да вземе Хари и да го отгледа като собствено дете. Това не беше само негово решение, това беше и решението взето от родителите на Хари. Те бяха на страната на Волдемор и шпионираха Дъмбълдор. На негова страна бяха и Сириус Блек и Ремус Лупин. Единственият който не беше на негова страна бе Питър Петигрю. Тази мишка винаги е била на страната на стареца.Снейп знаеше как когато Марволо бе отишъл в къщата на Потърови в Годрикс Холоу Лили и Джеймс вече бяха мъртви и как някаква фигура е държала Хари, който плачел неутешимо. Знаеше как Волдемор е трябвало да се сръжава с тази фигура, за да вземе Хари и как нарочно е маркирал Хари с тази светкавица. Дълго време Волдемор си мислеше, че Потър е още един хоркрукс, още едно липсващо парче от душата му, но когато момчето се бе присъединило към него през неговата 4-та година Волдемор не усещаше привличането на душата си да идва от момчето. Тогава разбра, че то не е повлияно от неговата душа, от тъмнината в нея, а че Хари носи своя собствена тъмнина.

Марволо никога не би наранил едно бебе, защото самият той по онова време щеше да има такова. След тази нощ всички си мислеха, че Черният Лорд е изчезнал и че той е убил родителите на Хари, но истината бе друга. Волдемор не бе изчезнал, той бе тежко ранен и реши, че е по-добре света да си мисли, че го няма докато не дойде време да се появи с повече сила от колкото някой може да си представи. Ремус и Сириус искаха обяснение какво бе станало и Марволо ги разбираше, да той беше ядосан от наглостта им, но все пак ги разбираше. Току що те бяха изгубили своите най-добри приятели, за това той им обясни какво бе станало. Сириус можеше и да не се разбираше със Сивиръс, но все пак бе ценен за тях, но мъката му надделя и той тръгна след Петигрю. Тогава преди 15 години Сириус бе натопен и изпратен в Азкабан по заръка на Дъмбълдор. Близо година по-късно след това на самият Черен Лорд му се бе родила дъщеря. Те нямаха по-добра възможност от това да направят Ремус кръстник на детето. То се бе привързало към него, а и двамата и Снейп и Волдемор го смятаха за отличен избор. Волдемор участваше пряко в порастването на дъщеря му. Той я бе научил на толкова много неща с помощта на съпруга си и на Лупин. Дете му бе най-красивото и най-мощно момиче на света и наистина бе така. То можеше да прави заклинания и магии, за които някои възрастни биха си мечтали да направят. Дъщеря му бе наистина близка с малкото момче Малфой. Той нямаше против, това бе едно от семействата на които Волдемор разчиташе най-много. Те бяха толкова близки, че наистина се възприемаха за брат и сестра, дори магиите им се бяха слели така. Където беше единия там беше и другия. Защитаваха се взаимно и никога не оставяха другия да падне сам.

Почти не минаваше и ден в който Марволо не се питаше какво става с Потър. Тази светкавица всъщност бе начинът на Волдемор да може да наглежда момчето без никого да предполага. Той знаеше за всички онези неща които онези нещастни мъгъли му причиняваха, но не можеше да направи нищо по въпроса. Няколко години преди Лея да бе изпратена в света на мъгълите. Волдемор бе решил да намери хоркруксите си, за това той започна да обикаля из света на местата където ги бе скрил. Отне му почти 3 години. Имаше само един единствен Хоркрукс, който не си бе на мястото и това бе пръстенът на Слидерин. Това бе второто разрушено парче от душата му. Първото бе дневникът му, който бе унищожен в Стаята на тайните. Той го бе усетил, но не упрекваше Потър за това, защото той е бил просто дете мъчещо се да оцелее препятствията сложени му от стария глупак. Вторият хоркрукс бе този пръстен, чието унищожение Марволо също бе усетил. Вече знаеше, че е Дъмбълдор. Когато се бе върнал Волдемор бе узнал за изпращането на дъщеря му. Тогава се закле да отмъсти на стария глупак по възможно най-ужасния начин. Той чу отварянето на вратата на спалнята и звука го изкара от мислите му. Той погледна към нея и видя съпруга си да стои малко пред нея, изправен, с черните си дрехи които го обгръщаха перфектно. Марволо забеляза, че Сивиръс имаше тъмни сенки под очите си и че лицето му бе малко по-бледо от обикновено. Зачуди се каква бе причината за това.

-Е, да имаш да ми обясниш нещо?- попита Марволо вдигнал предизвикателно едната си вежда.

-Питай всичко каквото искаш да знаеш, но има въпроси чиито отговори трябва да чуеш от Уилям и Лея.- въздъхна Снейп. Марволо само кимна с глава.

-Първо какво е **_Дарт Вейдър_** и този **_Император_**?- попита Лорда, а Снейп само се усмихна.

-Това са герой от един мъгълски филм, който Лея обожава, една от причините е защото главната героиня носи почти същото им- **_Лея Органа_**.- каза Сивиръс с усмивка.- Втората е защото, бащата на тази героиня е целият в черно и по принцип се води злодея, но има доброта в него, за това, те го оприличиха на мен. Но това беше шок, когато определиха **_Императора_** на теб, любов, но като се замисля имате прилика. А и **_Вейдър_** и **_Императора_** са близки, е поне като нещо подобно на приятелство.- каза Снейп обвивайки ръце около врата на Лорда поставяйки лека целувка в ъгъла на устните му. Марволо бе учуден от това че детето му харесва мъгълското изкуство, но трябваше да признае имаше нещо наистина заинтригуващо в това.

-И второ, ти си бил в този свят, виждал си дъщеря ни и не си ми казал.- каза Волдемор. Снейп само въздъхна.

-Да. Трябваше да се уверя, че тя и Уил са добре. След като Дъмбълдор ги изпрати там, знаех, че рано или късно, той ще разбере, че и двамата са живи и ще започне да ги следи. За това ходих да я посещавам тайно маскиран като съвсем друг човек. Драго също я посещаваше. Маскиран като като съвсем обикновено дете. Панси и Блейз също ги посетиха веднъж, защото беше твърде опасно. Само аз знаех, защото беше твърде опасно и се страхувах какво би се случило с тях ако твърде много хора разберат. Исках да ти кажа още в началото, но нещо ме спираше, знаех, че ще отидеш да го търсиш, а това нямаше да свърши добре.- каза Снейп като започна със силен глас и завърши с шепот. Той беше с гръб към мъжа си, подпрял ръце на рамката на леглото им. Той усети как Марволо обгръща кръста му и го прегръща от отзад, той въздъхна и се отпусна в силните ръце на съпруга си. Марволо не го упрекваше, защото знаеше, че щеше да направи същото, ако бяха с разменени роли.

-Разбирам те. Знам, че ти е било тежко да пазиш това толкова време от мен, но знам, че аз бих направил същото, щом се отнася за нея. Хайде, време е да спим, виждам, че този ден се отразява на всички по ужасен начин, нужна ни е почивка.- с тези думи Лорда помогна на съпруга си да се преоблече и двамата заспаха обгърнати от топлината на телата си.

\-----------------------------------------------

След като Сириус и Ремус се озоваха в стаята си, те си облякоха само памучни долнища и легнаха в удобното си, голямо легло. И двамата не знаеха какво да мислят за събитията в последните 2 дни, толкова много неща се случиха, че ума им не ги побираше. Беше толкова странно, Драко беше в Азкабан, обвинен в убийство, след това се появи Лея, след това беше триадата на Драко и след хубавият и край се появи почти мъртвия Уил. И двамата възрастни се питаха какво ли се е случило на момчето, имаше толкова много неща, които те все още не разбираха и толкова много неща, на които искаха да получат отговор. Ремус беше щастлив, че най-накрая вижда кръщелницата си, тя му липсваше толкова много. Сириус наблюдаваше мъжа си. Забеляза щастието светещо в очите му, а щом Ре беше щастлив, значи и Сириус беше. Той бе слушал толкова много за Лея и сега беше развълнуван да я опознае по-добре. До този момент той я харесваше изключително много, тя имаше добър музикален вкус, а и също така я харесваше за това, че прави Ремус щастлив и го превръща в друг човек. Ремус сложи главата си върху гърдите на Сириус и го обгърна с ръце. Сириус сложи ръка върху голия гърба на съпруга си като рисуваше разни шарки по него.

-Обичам те Лап.- каза Ремус като постави лека целувка на гърдите на Сириус.

-И аз теб, Лун.- каза Сириус, гледайки с полу отворени очи Ремус. Той ги зави и двамата заспаха в блаженството на другия до тях.

\---------------------------------------------

Уил следваше Драко до стаята на Лея. Когато я внесе вътре, той я постави внимателно на леглото ѝ и бързо легна до нея, завивайки ги с идеал, той придърпа спящото момиче невъзможно близо до себе си и зарови лице в косата ѝ. Уил заспа неочаквано бързо.

НА СУТРИНТА

Драко се събуди от нахалните слънчеви лъчи влизащи през процепите на завесите му. Съзнанието му беше в някаква блажена мъгла, след спомените от предната нощ и от усещането на тялото на Хари все още до него. Драко бавно отвори очите си, обърна се към Хари и забеляза, че той все още спи. Той се усмихна на спящото момче, то изглеждаше толкова спокоен в съня си, не засегнат от всякакви пречки и проблеми. Те все още в прегръдката на другия и някак си през нощта се бяха доближили още повече един до друг. Драко започна да прокарва ръката си през меката, плътна, черна коса на Хари и чу как Хари издаде лек стон и настръхна. Хари премести тялото си по-плътно до това на Драко и отвори очите си, това беше най-хубавият сън, който Хари е имал в продължение на 2 години, а усещането на дългите пръсти на Драко в косата му беше направо райско.

-Добро утро, любов.- каза Драко и когато се усети какво е казал, ръката му замръзна в косата на тъмнокосото момче, Драко понечи да си махне ръката, но Хари я хвана и я постави над главата на Драко, като заставаше върху тялото на русото момче. Потър вече беше разсънен след като бе чул последната дума да напусне тези плътни, розови устни, които Хари така отчаяно искаше да свърже със своите. Драко го гледаше с вече огромните си сиви очи. Хари започна да приближава лицето си към това на Драко, устните им бяха на милиметър разстояние. Те не изпускаха погледа на другия. Хари се чудеше дали ще види в очите на Драко нежелание и Драко ще го отблъсне, а Драко искаше да види дали Хари наистина искаше всичко това което се случваше в момента. Не видяха неодобрение и нежелание и след още няколко мига на непрестанен очен контакт, Драко надигна главата си и сля устните си с тези на Хари в истинска целувка. Устните на Драко бяха меки, плътни и настойчиви срещу тези на Хари. Устните на Хари бяха като глътка свеж въздух след като са те спасили от удавяне. Драко имаше чувството, че нямаше да може да живее без усещането на тези неустоимо, плътни устни върху неговите. Хари пое контрол и задълбочи целувката, като плъзна езика си по долната устна на русото момче. То издаде стон като отвори леко устните си, за да даде достъп на езика на Хари. Огън плъзна по телата и на двете момчета. Всичко беше толкова горещо. Езикът на Хари и този на Драко се бореха за надмощие и двамата знаеха, че никой няма да отстъпи. Хари се притисна невъзможно близо до тялото на Драко и усети заформящата се ерекция на русото момче. Това разгорещи Хари още повече и той потърка собствената си ерекция в тази на Драко. Мислите и на двете момчета бяха заменени от блаженство и единственото за което можеха да мислят е за усещането на другия. Целувката беше гореща смесица от устни, език и зъби. Двете момчета простенаха, те бяха толкова отнесени в действията си, че не забелязаха Лея и Уил стоящи на вратата. Лея се прокашля за 3-ти път колкото високо може. Тогава нещо в мозъците на момчета просветна и те отвориха очите си, гледаха се един друг със силно зачервени и подути устни от горещата им целувка, тогава обърнаха главите си към звука идващ от към вратата. Хари се изчерви толкова силно от срам и стана бързо от Драко и се настани до него. Драко само въздъхна и се изправи гледайки с гняв в очите, защо тези двамата трябваше да прекъснат точно този момент. Лея само му се усмихна дяволски, докато Уил му намигна, а Драко им извъртя очи. Хари гледаше сцената пред себе си, Драко дори не се изчерви, как го правеше.

-Какво искате?- попита той с глас сдържан от емоции. Лея познаваше този глас, това бе гласа **_,,Благодаря-че-ми-провалхте-невероятното-забавление-което-чакам-от-годиниʼʼ_**. Това беше гласът който Драко използваше, когато им се правеше на сърдит. Хари беше изненадан от тона на Драко. Лея и Уил само се спогледаха с усмивки.

-Решихме, че ще е хубаво да по тренираме. Извикахме всички, е поне децата и останахте само вие двамата, та Дракон знам, че ще дойдеш, а ти Хари.- попита Уил обръщайки се към чернокосто момче. Хари все още гледаше Драко и в ума му се въртеше снцената от преди малко, когато чу Уил да изговаря името му. Той ги огледа, забеляза, че Уил носеше анцуг, маратонки и тениска, а Лея носеше памучно бюстие и клин. На показ беше коремът ѝ по който се виждаха част от татусите и Хари забеляза, че Дракона от ръката и продължава по него и стига до гърба ѝ. Лея се наведе, за да завърже маратонките си и тогава Хари забеляза, че момичето имаше големи ангелски криле на гърба си, а между тях имаше сребърен меч, приличаше на меча на **_Арагорн, от ,,Властелина на пръстенитеʼʼ_** и тогава Хари се замисли, дали пък не беше той. Тогава Хари си спомни въпроса, който му бяха задали. Той погледна към Драко и видя, че момчето отива към гардероба си с огромна усмивка на все още силно червените си устни, той извади анцуг и тениска и го постави на леглото.

-Да, ще дойда.- каза момчето като се усмихна. Лея и Уил само кимнаха и оставиха Драко и Хари сами, отново. Драко остави всичко каквото правеше и придърпа Хари до себе си, като го дари с бърза целувка. Хари отново се изчерви.

-Отиди да се подготвиш, като се върнем, можем да продължим и да говорим.- каза Драко с усмивка. Хари само можеше да кимне с глава, той целуна Драко отново и излезе от стаята с огромна усмивка. Драко не беше по-различен.

След 10 минути всички ги чакаха навън пред един от входовете на гората, която водеше към един хълм. Там бяха Панси, Блейз, Фред, Джордж, Луна, Невил, Уил и Лея. Драко и Хари също се присъединиха.

-Предполагам, че възрастните няма да идват.- попита Драко -Всички други още спят.- отвърна му Лея, той и кимна в отговор.- Хайде ще тръгваме ли?- попита момичето, и тръгна да бяга през гората, всички я гледаха с празен поглед, освен Драко който тръгна след нея, следван от Уил, след него Хари също тръгна и накрая другите 6-ма се съвзеха и започнаха да бягат след другите. Драко и Лея, знаеха, че пътят до хълма е поне 6 километра, но не трябваше и другите да знаят за това. Драко знаеше, че Уил ще издържи, Хари също, но за останалите не бе сигурен. Когато бяха по-малки с Лея всеки ден тичаха до този хълм и стояха там с часове. От както тя бе заминала, той не бе ходил. Драко можеше да чуе оплакванията на другите зад него, освен тези на Хари. Лея и Уил бяха пред него, защото Драко искаше да бяга с Потър, за това двамата бягаха с едно темпо. Хари се чудеше, как Драко дори не бе задъхан, но тогава си спомни тялото му от вчера и прехапа устната си. Когато стигнаха до хълма, Уил и Лея вече бяха там, седнали на тревата, Хари и Драко се присъединиха към тях. На останалите им трябваше малко повече време. Когато пристигнаха бяха задъхани и останали почти без въздух.

-Какво беше…- започна Фред.

-…това нещо, защо…- продължи Джордж.

-…ни го причинихте?- каза Фред.

-Не че, не бихме го направили отново.- каза Джордж с усмивка.

-Да, беше забавно.- каза Луна сядайки на тревата пред Лея. Драко беше зад нея и се мъчеше да си спомни как се правеше плитка ,,Рибена костʼʼ, това беше традиция, всеки път, щом се качеха тук, той я сплиташе така. Най-накрая се сети и започна да плете. Хари и Уил ги гледаха с огромни очи, те не бяха очаквали това. Всички други ги гледаха с усмивки. Те стояха на хълма докато си отпочинат и разговаряха, за всичко и нищо едновременно. От върха се виждаше Имението Малфой, както и голяма част от Уелс. Лея и Драко, когато бяха малки караха Сивиръс и Луциус да ги качват на хълма почти всяка вечер, защото нощите там бяха вземащи дъха. Светлините на местността я правеха неустоима, а на небето се виждаха всички звезди. Те стояха там до ранните часове и слушаха обясненията на бащите си за звездите и съзвездията. Това беше нещо, което трябва да направят отново. Лея беше извадена от мислите си, когато чу някой да я вика по име, тя се обърна.

-Хей, Лея, щом Професор Снейп е **_Вейдър_** , а Черния Лорд е **_Императора_** , тогава ти трябва да си Лея, Драко е **_Люк_** , а кой е твоят **_Хан_**?- попита Панси изведнъж от никъде. Лея избухна в смях всички я гледаха с изненада освен Драко, той я гледаше с погледа **_,,Да-не-си-посмялаʼʼ_** който не остана незабелязан, тя му се усмихна сладко. Драко само разклати главата си, сестра му беше безнадежден случай.

-Грешиш, аз съм **_Люк_** , Драко е **_Лея_** , а Хари тук е нашият **_Хан_**.- каза Лея. Панси и Блейз се спогледаха и избухнаха в разбиращ смях. Всички други ги гледаха и се питаха какво по дяволите става. Хари знаеше за филма, но никога не го беше гледал, какво означаваше това, че Драко е **_Принцеса Лея,_** а той беше ** _Хан Соло_**? Щеше да разбере по-късно.

-О, това беше добро, признавам си.- каза Блейз, като потупа Драко по рамото, който само издаде звук на раздразнение. -Не мислите, ли че е време да се връщаме вече. Уил тук все още има да ни разказва.- каза Лея, като стана от тревата.- Драко, който стигне първи, избира филма, храната и взема централното място.- каза момичето като погледна към брат си с искра в очите. Драко само и се усмихна подло и тръгна да бяга надолу. Лея не изчака много преди да се спусне след него. Всички стояха и се споглеждаха неразбиращо, само Панси и Блейз стояха и клатеха главите си и се питаха, кога ли тези двамата ще пораснат.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надявам се, да ви хареса! =)  
> Tessa.♥


	10. The story- part two.

Когато другите деца слязоха от хълма и се отправиха към вътрешността на двора на Имението Малфой, там намериха Драко и Лея смеещи се като луди легнали на калната земя. Всички се спогледаха със странно изражение. Брата и сестрата даже и не забелязаха, че са там и все още се смееха. Накрая Уил поклати главата си, отиде до тях, хвана ги и ги изправи на крака. Те бяха изненадани за момент, но след това се спогледаха и отново избухнаха в смях. Луциус и Сивиръс бяха до прозореца, който водеше към градината, когато видяха как децата им се смеят, а всички други ги гледат с шок. Те се спогледаха след като забелязаха, че децата им бяха кални с листа в косите- тези двамата никога нямаше да пораснат. И на двамата бащи им липсваше този необуздан смях в къщата. Драко не беше същия без малката си сестра, а Лея също не беше същата без големия си брат. Те излязоха през стъкления, огромен прозорец и се присъединиха към учениците.

-Вие двамата не пораснахте ли?- попита Луциус с усмивка. Лея и Драко се обърнаха към мястото от където идваше гласа. Те се усмихнаха дяволито.

-Луциус, като ги гледаш така, според теб имали шанс за тези двамата някога да пораснат?- каза Снейп.

-Хейй, не ни съдете, помните ли колко ни беше забавно?- попита Драко.- Всъщност, защо не се присъедините към нас, помните ли колко забавно беше и как винаги бяхме целите в кал и листа и тук идваше Бела, която ни се караше, че ще изцапаме пухкавия килим в хола, който точно поради тази причина сега е в стаята ѝ- каза Лея, като повдигаше веждите си, сякаш ги караше да приемат предложението ѝ.

-Ъмм, не, мисля, че вече сме твърде големи за да се боричкаме в калта!- каза Снейп.

-Съгласен съм със Сивиръс. Моля ви преди да влезете в къщата се преведете в малко по приемлив вид, не искам Бела отново да хвърчи из къщата обяснявайки как вече сте достатъчно големи хора и трябва да спрете да я цапате.- каза Луциус, като се огледа да не би Бела да е наоколо. Лея и Драко се разсмяха. Останалите ги наблюдаваха с шокирано и скептично изражение. Луциус Малфой и Сивиръс Снейп играейки. Какво по……?!

-Не мислехте така преди няколко години.- каза Драко намигайки им, карайки ги да изръмжат насреща му. Това накара Лея да се разсмее още по-силно. Снейп се усмихна на дете то си и пристъпи на пред, за да премахне листата заплетени във вече разрошената и измъкващите се кичури коса от Рибената кост.

-Били сте на хълма нали?- попита я той. Тя само му кимна в отговор.

-Отишли сте там без нас?- попита Луциус преструвайки се на обиден. Драко само се усмихна самодоволно насреща му. Много хора си мислеха, че заради това не пристойно отношение на Драко, баща му би го наказал по ужасен начин, но истината бе, че когато бяха покрай семейството си двамата се държаха по този наистина адски обикновен начин. В началото на Хари му беше доста трудно да разбере тяхната връзка, но след като ги опознаеш и двамата добиваш някаква представа за отношенията им. Те бяха Малфой, те никога не показваха емоциите си пред другите, освен семейството. Да ги гледаш отблизо беше привилегия.

-Трябва пак да отидем заедно, липсват ми ,,уроцитеʼʼ ви по астрономия.- каза Лея.

-Какво ще кажете довечера, след като Уилям до разкаже историята си, не се качим всички. Мисля, че ще е разтоварващо.- отвърна Сивиръс и забеляза как очите на двете деца светнаха. Те закимаха с ентусиазъм, все едно им бе казал, че ще получат мечтания подарък за рождения си ден. Панси и Блейз бяха свикнали с тази страна на техният професор и на бащата на Драко, за това не им правеше някакво особено впечатление, но другите, които всъщност, все още не можеха да свикнат с тази мисъл, продължаваха да ги гледат с лек шок.

-Хайде да влизаме, време е за обяд, а и Уил трябва да продължи.- каза Луциус след известно време на мълчание.- Освен вие двамата, вие оставате и се почиствате, преди да влезете, не искам разправия с леля ви.- двете деца кимнаха, но имаха дяволити усмивка. Луциус се отказа от това да повтаря, той поклати главата си и влезе в къщата, следван от Сивиръс. Когато влязоха забелязаха, че Лорда, стоеше близо до прозореца и наблюдаваше случващото се. Той помнеше, колко много дъщеря му обичаше да се качва на онзи хълм. Той помнеше как тя всеки път го караше д отиде с тях, но той винаги и отказваше, защото смяташе, че е опасно, но довечера, той щеше да отиде.

-Така и не разбрахме кой спечели и защо сте кални?- попита Невил.

Драко и Лея се спогледаха с усмивки и се обърнаха към останалите –Равни!- казаха те едновременно, като се усмихната още по-дяволски, ако това въобще бе възможно.- И сме кални, защото се борихме, ако завършим наравно с бягането, се борим, е явно и там сме равни.- каза Лея вдигайки невинно раменете си. Драко само се засмя.

-Дракон, ако може да си свалиш тениската, трябва да видя, дали работата ми е непокътната или ще трябва да отрежа, ноктите на госпожицата тук.- каза Уил приближавайки се до Драко, който само се усмихна и свали тениската си, обръщайки се с гръб към Уил. Драко беше премахнал покритието си и сега черно и цветно мастило описваше кожата му. Хари забеляза дракона върху гърба му, обгърнат от светкавица, видя пентаграм, който беше идентичен с този на Лея, само че на различно място и Анархия. Имаше и още много, много други. Имаше съзвездия и имена изписани с тях. Хари искаше да прокара ръката си през тях и да го пита какво означава всяка една от тях, но щеше да запази това желание за друг път. Освен татуса от който Хари бе привлечен веднага, този който символизираше него и Драко, му направи впечатление и друг. Три змии, една черна, една сребърна и една зелена, бяха преплетени една в друга и се движеха една около друга. Чудеше се какво ли точно символизираше точно тя. След това забеляза същите три змии на задната част на врата на Уил, главите им бяха на прешлена, който беше началото на гръбначния му стълб. Хари се зачуди дали Лея има същия татус, за това започна да се оглежда, знаеше, че на гърба и няма място, за това оглеждаше ръцете ѝ. Тогава ги забеляза, точно малко над китката ѝ на лявата ѝ ръка. Тогава му стана ясно какво символизира татуса. Уил все още гледаше гърба на Драко и прокарваше ръка през тези мускули, за които Потър така жадуваше. Ревността отново обзе тялото му, тогава Лея се обърна към него.

-Започвам да си мисля, че трябва да пазя гаджето си от брат ми, а ти брат ми от гаджето ми.- каза Лея с усмивка, карайки Хари да се засмее. Сега след като знаеше, че Уил е по-малка пречка на пътя му, ревността застина, но все още имаше нещо, което го притесняваше относно синеокото момче, Хари не знаеше всичко, а мислеше, че има неща които ще го шокират.-Никой няма да ми пипа ноктите, те са мой и не ги давам, а и сме се разбрали, без нокти и зъби когато става въпрос за борба, а и относно произведенията на изкуството ти Уилям.- каза Лея, влизайки къщата оставяйки Уил да се вглежда в нея с тъпо изражение. Той се отдръпна от Драко и тръгна след приятелката си, оставяйки Драко с ръка върху челото си, чудейки се как е приятел с това момче. Панси и Блейз отидоха от двете му страни и го удариха по рамената. Той погледна първо към единия, после към друия, не разбиращ какво по дяволите им ставаше.

-Кога смяташе да ни кажеш, че си обсипан с татуси, като Хепи от Синовете на Анархията?- каза Панси гледайки го с присвити очи.

-Знаеш, че предпочитам Опи или Джкас, но трябва да призная, че наистина с многобройните си татуси приличам на Хепи или Джус.- каза Драко, карайки приятелите му да го ударят още веднъж.

-Драко баща ти знае ли, за всичкото това мастило по кожата ти- попита Блейз леко уплашен от реакцията на Луциус.

-Естествено, че знае. Даже той ми помага с част от дизайна на някои от тях. За други беше Лея, за трети и двамата. Има някой които съм рисувал сам, а други са по идея на Уил.- каза Драко свивайки раменете си. Панси и Блейз се спогледаха, какво по шибаните дяволи? Защо Драко не им бе казал, за татусите си? Не бяха достатъчно близки до него и им нямаше доверие или? Те не разбираха. Драко знаеше, само с един поглед какво си мислят най-добрите му приятели.

-Не че не исках да ви кажа, просто исках всички да бъдат завършени, има още няколко, които искам да си направя, но явно плановете ми отидоха по дяволите.- каза Драко прегръщайки двамата си най-добри приятели още от детинство. Хари, Луна, Невил и близнаците стояха и гледаха случващото се пред тях. Само и единствено Хари и Луна бяха свикнали с тази страна на Драко. Хари обичаше да наблюдава истинския Драко, този Драко който бе скрит от очите на почти всички, този Драко на който трябваше първо да спечелиш доверието преди да го разкриеш.

-Хайде да влизаме умирам от глад.- каза Панси дърпайки Драко и Блейз след нея. Близнаците само поклатиха главите си, преди да ги последват, след тях тръгнаха Луна и Невил и накрая Хари изгубен в мислите си.

След половин час всички бяха на масата чакайки Лея и Драко да се присъединят. Хари наблюдаваше всички мълчаливо. Невил и Луна си говореха тихо Мерлин знае за какво. Близнаците и техните любими обсъждаха разгорещено последните детайли по отварянето на магазина на близнаците. Уил водеше горе-долу учтив разговор с бившата си Глава на дома относно отвари и какво може да се подобри, а Волдемор ги наблюдаваше с изключителен интерес. Досега той не бе виждал някой друг освен Лея и Драко толкова запалени по отварите. Луциус и Белатрикс обсъждаха случилото се преди малко. Сириус и Ремус трябваше да излязат, защото Дъмбълдор бил свикал Ордена. Всички замълчаха когато видяха приближаващите се брат и сестра. Лея отново беше с тесни дънки и кубинки, но този път не носеше тениска на група, а потник на който пишеше ,,Burn in Hell’’ от който се виждаха голяма част от татуировките. Друго обаче привлече вниманието на Хари. Драко носеше тесни дънки, оставяйки нищо не забелязано и подчертаваха мускулестите му крака, той също носеше кубинки, беше вързал косата си на опашка и носеше тениска прилепнала по тялото и показваща част от татуировките с надпис ,,With me’’ тогава Потър осъзна, че двамата носят дрехи които ги свързват. Само не знаеше дали текста е част от песен или е просто цитат. Хари се вгледа в лицето на Драко и видя кръглата обица, която беше от дясната страна на долната устна на момчето. Хари си помисли какво ли ще е чувството на метала допрян до устните му. Потър всячески се опитваше да прикрие възбудата и желанието си, но не успя на време преди Драко да забележи, той намигна на Хари и видя, че Потър искаше да отмести погледа си от него, но не можа, за това се настини на стола срещу този на Хари, а Лея седна до зеленоокото момче, срещу Уил.

-Драко виждам, че най-накрая показа истинския си външен вид.- проговори Сивиръс, а Драко само му кимна в отговор и погледна към сестра си, която само му кимна, никой явно не разбра какво става, защото ги гледаха със свъсени вежди, освен Волдемор, той разбра какво става, но го гледаше с любопитство, все още не разбираше как двамата водят разговори само с един поглед, един жест, понякога дори и без физически контакт. Лея забеляза, че всички ги гледат и се опита да отклони вниманието им с храната. Всички ядоха в приятна тишина, след като обяда свърши, всички останаха на масата, за да може Уил да продължи историята си.

-Уил, можеш да продължиш.- каза му Снейп с топла усмивка, Марлин беше трудно да свикнеш да виждаш Снейп да бъде от части мил с някого. Уил му върна усмивката преди да продължи.

-Така след онази нощ в която старецът се опита да опетни баща ми, аз отидох при Професор Снейп за съвет. Тогава се разбрахме, че ще продължавам да ходя на онези срещи и ще се правя на наивното момче докато директора не разкрие плана си. Така дойде краят на годината. Старецът ми показваше спомени от това какви ужасни неа е правил баща ми, имаше моменти в които исках просто да разруша всичко и да си тръгна, но знаех, че не можех. Денят преди лятната ваканция, тъкмо бях станал на 12, директорът ме извика в кабинета си по незнайно каква причина. Не помня много от тогава, помня само, че изведнъж всичко потъна в тъмнина и след това се събудих на диван в апартамент в мъгълския Лондон, а Професор Снейп беше до мен. Тогава той ми разказа какво се е случило.

_ТОГАВА_

_Уил се мъчеше да си отвори очите, но сякаш нещо го спираше, нещо ги държеше затворени, трябваше му много сила, за да надвие това нещо и да ги отвори, първоначално светлината изгаряше очите му, но след няколко минути свикна. Той се огледа наоколо, беше на кожен диван в апартамент със стени боядисани в приятен прасковен цвят. Мъчеше да си спомни какво се бе случило, но имаше голямо бяло петно. Тогава чу шум от отваряне на врата и видя Главата на дома си, отново облечен с черната си роба._

_-Професоре, какво става защо съм тук.-попита Уил с лека паника. Снейп се приближи до малкото момче и му даде Успокояваща отвара, за да се съвземе малко._

_-Дъмбълдор, те доведе в мъгълския Лондон, за да се отърве от теб. Явно планът му да се обърнеш срещу баща си не е помогнал за това е предприел по-драстични мерки.- каза Сивиръс._

_-Но, какво ще правя сега?- попита Уил малко по-спокойно. Снейп се вгледа в сините очи на момчето, в тях се четеше притеснени, страх, но и някак си и облекчение. Облекчение от това, че няма да вижда Дъмбълдор за доста дълго време._

_-Имам приятел тук, който работи в книжарницата под този апартамент. Ще работиш и стоиш при него, той е магьосник за това си мисля, че ще може да те обучава докато навършиш 16, за да може да се оправяш сам. Аз ще идвам когато мога, за да те наглеждам, но няма да е много често, ще можеш да се оправиш сам нали?- попита го загрижено професора. Уил го гледаше в очите, за да може да прецени дали казаното и загрижеността е истина или не. Уил бе доволен от това което бе видял, защото прегърна професора си по отвари, сякаш беше за последен път._

_-Ще бъда добре, не се притеснявайте.- каза му Уил. Сивиръс нямаше какво повече да каже или направи, за това се апарира в Имението Малфой. Уил стоеше сам на онзи диван, премисляйки всяка една възможност която имаше. Най-добрата бе да остане тук, поне за сега._

СЕГА

-Минаха 3 години в които аз работех и учех в онази книжарница. Научих се как да боравя с мъгълски оръжия. Когато станах на 15 собственика почина, оставайки книжарницата и апартамента на мен. През деня работех там, но вечер правех различни неща. Бях влязъл в една банда улични хлапета, които примамваха и ограбваха хората в тъмни улички и алеи. Имаше и деца. Понякога изцеждаха кръвта им, вземаха органи и части от тялото за продан, беше ужасно. Миризмата на кръв и плът ме преследваше навсякъде. Виждах труповете на хората, но най-странното е, че след време свикваш и вече не ти прави впечатление. Това беше живота ми за година. Не се гордея с нещата които съм правил тогава.- Уил замълча за момент.

-Бил си като **Гул** нали?- попита Драко и почти всичко го гледаха с объркване. Само Лея, Снейп, Волдемор и Луциус знаеха за какво говори.

-Мм, да сега като се замисля бях като **Гул** , даже мисля, че така се казваше и групата на бездомните деца.- каза Уил свивайки раменете си.

-Какво е **Гул**?- попита Панси.

-Гул е митично същество за мъгълите и истинско за нас, което примамва хората, като ги убива и пие кръвта им и ги изяжда. По принцип се свързва с гробищата, но се среща и по улиците.- обясни и Лея възможно по най-лесния начин. Панси направи извратено изражение, както и повечето хора на масата. Само Хари беше заинтересован, той се обърна към Лея с поглед, който съдържаше въпроса дали може тя да му обясни повече някой път. Лея му кимна в отговор, разбрала интереса му. Той и се усмихна казвайки ѝ благодаря. Драко беше щастлив, че момчето което харесва и сестра му се разбират толкова добре. Уил прочисти гърлото си, за да привлече вниманието им.

-Когато станах на 16 ми омръзна да ,,работяʼʼ с тях за това премахнах паметта им за всички неща в които и аз съм участвал. Знаех, че Министерството няма да дойте, защото аз вече не съществувах. Дъмбълдор беше направил всичко по силите си, за да докаже, че съм мъртъв и да ме премахнат от регистъра. След това работех и нощем, за да изкарам повече пари. И тогава в един летен ден Професор Снйеп се появи с момиченце на 12 години с права коса с цвят на черешово дърво и най-зелените очи които някога бях виждал. Което е странно, защото нито един от вас, не е със светли очи, но говорим за Лея. При нея всичко е странно. Влюбих се в тогава малкото човече от пръв поглед. Оказа се, че има почти същата съдба като моята. Тогава започнах да се грижа за нея. Гледах я като по-малка сестра, която винаги съм искал, но в един момент, когато тя порасна чувствата станаха по силни. Тя ме промени направи ми по-добър и ми доказа, че искам повече от това да живея до края на живота си сред мъгъли. А и за крехката си възраст, тя беше умна и ловка, познаваше оръжията и никога не ни беше скучно. Запознах я с мъгълската музика и филми, все още помня искрата в очите ѝ първия път когато гледахме **Star Wars** и **The Lord of the Rings**. След това един ден се появи момче с бяло-руса коса и сребърни очи.


	11. I'm sorry!!

-Не помня дали беше на 13 или 14, но още тогава знаех, че ще бъдеш сърце разбиваш. С тази външност, сарказма, тънкото чувство за хумор, което не е за всеки и което е същото като на Лея, знаех, че много хора ще си патят от това. Всъщност, ти беше първото момче, което ми грабна вниманието. Ако не беше ти, нямаше да разбера, че съм Би.- каза Уил, като намигна на Драко който от своя страна само се засмя.

-Не може да е истина, имал си Арон и Арсус пред себе си и искаш да ми кажеш, че аз съм първото момче което ти е привлякло вниманието.!?- попита Драко, това вече беше изненада, да знаеше, как изглежда, дори още тогава, но само като се сетеше за Арсус и краката му омекваха. Спомни си са масивното му, мускулесто тяло над него или под него. За разпиляната светло кафява коса и топлите шоколадови очи. Той беше първият му и Драко никога нямаше да забрави това, нищо, че не беше любов или дори харесване, а просто сексуално влечение. Драко само усети как някой прокарва салфетка през устните му и се върна в реалността, за да види Лея застанала пред него, пресегната през масата, толкова ли се беше отнесъл.?!

-Драко, затвори си устата, защото започнаха да ти текат лиги. Какво по дяволите намираш в този педал?- Сивиръс и Марволо я погледнаха строго, те не одобряваха такъв език на масата, а и самата Лея го използваше в много малко случай. Сивиръс знаеше, кой е Арсус и разбираше, защо Лея говори така. Тя само им се усмихна сладко. -Арон е по-красивия, да не говорим за Лот, о като я споменах как е тя?- попита Лея сядайки обратно на мястото си, оставяйки Драко да я гледа с фалшив гняв, а Уил със самодоволна усмивка, никой друг освен Сивиръс не знаеше, за какво става въпрос. Хари седеше и гледаше тримата с недоумение, не му харесваше, начинът по който Драко се беше отнесъл в мислите си за друго момче.

-Оо, моля те, сякаш ти разбираш. Арсус е мъж от класа, с невероятен вкус за книги, филми и клубове.- каза Драко.

-Да, това, беше единственото нещо, за което го биваше. Като го видиш на външен вид, очакваш, да е по-добър в леглото от колкото е.- каза Лея, свивайки раменете си и гледайки тъпо при погледите които всички и стрелкаха.

-Тук съм съгласен с Лея.- каза Уил. Всички погледи се обърнаха към него.

-Чакай малко, всички ли сме спали с него?- попита Драко.

–Не, аз не съм спала с него, просто от нещата, които другите ми разказваха за него, мога да добия някаква представа.-Тримата се спогледаха и избухнаха в смях, Мерлин това беше велико как никой от тях не е разбрал. Всъщност Лея беше доволна, че Драко не бе разбрал за това. Това беше дълбоко пазена тайна и един от най-тъмните ѝ моменти. За това Лея трябваше да се преструва, че се смее. Защо беше казала това за бога. Уил както винаги разгада маската ѝ. Марволо и Луциус гледаха към децата си невярващо, какво им се бе случило. Марволо се обърна към съпруга си, който дори не беше изненадан. Какво?!? Но имаше нещо в погледа му, което го притесняваше, тук имаше нещо по-сериозно, а и Том позна, че смехът на дъщеря му не е истински.

-Защо не ми каза?- попитаха се Лея и Драко в един глас.

-Ами беше лично.- каза и само той и момичето разбра, че той щ ѝ каже после когато бяха насаме. Но тя не се сдържа.

-Моля те не ми казвай, че е той.- каза Лея.

-Мм, не. Поне не точно.- каза и Драко и в погледа му тя можеше да види какво има в предвид Драко и си спомни думите на Уил- ** _Драко е бил човекът който му е отворил очите_**. Очите на Лея се уголемиха комично и гледаше в пространството между Уил и Драко, надявайки се, че ще се усетят какво им казваше, те кимнаха леко и тогава тя избухна в смях, свличайки се от стола си. Всички я гледаха с притеснено изражение, никой отново не разбра какво си казаха брата и сестрата, но каквото и да е било беше странно. Драко имаше лек розов цвят, докато Уил гледаше в тавана.

-Сега си спомням ,,Разговорътʼʼ, от който аз нищо не разбирах, наистина ли, тогава?!. Бях в апартамента! Оу, в такива моменти се радвам, че имате магия. Мерли не мога, това е безценно наистина, и защо отново никой не ми каза по-рано.?- попита момичето държейки стомаха си, който я болеше от смеха и тя избърсваше с опакото на ръката си сълзите потекли от смеха.

-Притеснявах се от това как ще реагираш, но като гледам така е нямало особен смисъл.- каза ѝ Драко.

-После искам всички подробности!- предупреди ги сериозно Лея, двете момчета и козируваха смеейки се. Другите ги гледаха и недоумяваха какво по дяволите става? За какво говореха за бога? На Хари това не му харесваше, Драко никога не се изчервяваше от срам, никога за нищо. Искаше да разбере какво става и то колкото се може по скоро. Панси и Блейз гледаха Триото с любопитство, което се равняваше на това на близнаците. Луна беше разбрала за какво става въпрос и беше намигнала на Триото. Драко беше свикнал с нея, на Лея също не ѝ бе трудно, но Уил се изненада. Невил се надяваше, че Луна ще се смили и че ще му каже. Луциус ги гледаше с погледа, който им казваше ** _,,Искам-да-знам-всичко-иначе-не-отговарямʼʼ_** беше строг поглед, който не търпеше отлагане, и плашеше Лея и Драко понякога до смърт, когато наистина бяха виновни за нещо. Марволо ги гледаше със същия поглед. Сивиръс го подкрепяше, нищо, че вече знаеше голяма част от нещата. Децата само кимнаха, за да потвърдят, че им разкажат след като разкажат на Лея. Хари не смееш да каже или да си помисли нещо, искаше да държи ума си спокоен и празен, защото знаеше, че ако направи нещо ще изпочупи всичко.

-Та, Уил не ми отговори на въпроса как е Лот?- попита отново Лея. Лот беше най-добрата и приятелка в онзи свят, тя също беше вещица. Както и всичките ѝ приятели от света на мъгълите. Освен Арсус, той беше безмощен. Лот бе заминала на пътешествие из Европа и Уил бе единствения който се свързваше с нея от време на време.

-Да, как е другата ми принцеса?- попита го Драко. Лея, Лот и Панси бяха трите негови принцеси и той би направил всичко те да са щастливи. Панси и Блейз бяха срещали всички тези хора само веднъж, всички от тях бяха специални и бяха страхотни приятели освен Арсус. Панси знаеше, какво бе направил на Лея и на Лот, но по начинът по който Драко говореше и мислеше за него, момичето с черната коса разбра, че Лея не му беше казала нищо за това. Значи трябваше да я накара да говори.

-Лот е добре, поне доколкото помня. Всъщност вече трябва да се е прибрала.- каза им Уил. Всички забелязаха, как очите на Лея и Драко светнаха.

-Това означава, че скоро всички ще се запознаят с нея и с Арон.-каза Лея. Драко изръмжа.

-Да и с Арсус също.- допълни Драко. Лея го изгледа гневно. А той ѝ стрелна въпросителен поглед. Той просто не разбираше, защо сестра ми не го харесваше. Хари донякъде беше доволен, че Лея не харесваше Арсус, който и да беше този, но го притесняваше как Драко все още не бе осъзнал, че има нещо между този и Лея. Снейп, Лорда и Луциус се спогледаха, какво се случваше. Нещо не беше наред, Лея никога не бе гледала Драко с гняв или с раздразнение от този вид. Всички разбраха, че нещо се е случило между нея и това момче, но Драко явно беше заслепен и не разбираше от намеци.

-Лея, мисля че е време. Не можеш да го пазиш още дълго. Виж го, докато не му каеш, той ще бъде изгубен като в тунел с 4 процепа и няма да знае от къде да мине. Той трябва да знае какво ви причини, на теб и на Лот.- каза ѝ Панси с поглед, който не търпеше отлагане, но и се четеше топлина в него.

Лея заби поглед в скута си, тя не искаше Драко да знае, нито който и да е било друг, освен Уил, Панси и Лот. Тя нямаше намерение да каже и на Уил, но се налагаше, защото се нуждаеше от помощта му, за първи път в живота си тя се чувстваше безсилна.

-Съгласен съм с Панс, Лея, трябва да му кажеш.- продължи Уил.

-Тя трябва да ми каже какво? Какво си премълчала, какво по дяволите е станало и Панси знае за него, но не и аз?- попита я Драко.

-Не исках да се забъркваш в още повече проблеми заради мен. А и вече достатъчно хора знаеха, не исках още да разбират. Нямаше да кажа и на Уил, но той ми беше единствената опора тогава, както и изход.- Лея се обърна в страни, но Драко все пак видя как очите ѝ се напълниха със сълзи. Тя не плачеше, често, но все пак всеки човек имаше такива моменти. Драко веднага стана, отиде до нея и я притегли в прегръдка, като я накара да седне в скута му. Той обви ръце около стомаха ѝ и я държа невъзможно близо до себе си.

-Когато казах, че не съм спала с него, не беше толкова просто.- каза Лея с толкова тих глас, че трябваше да се напрегнеш, за да я чуеш. Драко свъси веждите си.- Един път, бяхме прекалили с алкохола и двамата. Не знам какво ме обзе, беше спонтанно. Беше на 14 ми рожден ден мисля, бяхме у дома, стигнали само до съблечени блузи, когато ме загриза съвестта, опитах се да го отблъсна, но той беше по-тежък от мен, а и под влиянието на алкохола, не можех да направя нищо. Тук идва моят спасител. Ако Уил не се беше намесил, не знам какво щях да правя. Беше ужасно. Спомням си само как Уил го махна от мен и започна да го обсипва с юмруци, кръв бликаше от устата му, тя не можеше да се махне от килима с дни.- Лея замълча, погледа ѝ беше отнесен някъде в пространството. Дори не усещаше, колко силно Драко я стиска, мислеше си, че се е разплакала, но с гордост осъзна, че това не е така. Това беше нещо, което не заслужаваше сълзите ѝ.

Лея се върна в реалността когато усети мокрота по рамото си. Тя се обърна към Драко и го прегърна с цялата сила, която имаше. Това беше нещото което най-много мразеше, да гледа как брат ѝ страда заради нея. Мразеше го. Уил също се присъедини към триото и те отново бяха като едно цяло, както преди малко. Сега Хари разбираше, връзката между тези тримата. Тя беше като тази на Фред и Джордж. Те винаги биха поставили другия пред себе си и биха направили всичко възможно, само и само другите да са щастливи. Сърцето на Хари се пълнеше с радост, само като гледаше любовта, която Драко изпитваше към Лея. Той винаги бе искал малка сестра. Да, имаше Джиневра, но тя не го приемаше като брат и това го правеше неудобно понякога, а и тя бе привлечена от славата му, не от самия него, но сега имаше Лея и Луна и щеше да ги защитава с живота си ако трябва.

Триото се отдръпна леко от прегръдката. Лея забеляза смъртоносният поглед на бащите си, както и този на Драко. Не, това няма да свърши добре за момчето.

-Най-лошото от всичко бе, това, че на следващия ден се опита да ме унижи пред всички. Казваше каква курва съм била и как съм му се предлагала. Хубавото беше, че бяхме в дома на Лот и нямаше кой да се обади на полицията, когато го уцелих с кухненски нож в рамото. Кучият син не искаше да си затвори устата, за това направих така, че поне от нея да излиза нещо приятно. Бях изпълнена със самодоволство и радост, когато гледах как топлата, тъмно червена кръв бликаше от раната, а когато извадих ножа, той се гърчеше от болка. Никой не смееше, да му помогне, защото всички бяха замръзнали на местата си, до този момент, те не ме бяха виждали в такава светлина. Бяхме доста хора, на тези, които спряха да контактуват с мен от тогава, даже не им и помня имената. Лот и Арон бяха единствените, които останаха до мен, защото ме познаваха достатъчно добре, както и Уил естествено. А и Лот бе преминала през същото и то с този шибан задник. Проблемът беше, че той всъщност, нея е могъл да я използва като секс играчка, за разлика от мен. И когато стана този мой изблик, тя устоя на мнението си и го разкара, като заби и извади ножа отново, но на малко разстояние от първата рана. Изхвърли го навън, оставяйки го да се оправя сам. Но копелето беше нахално и не се отказваше, за това всеки път когато ти, Дракон беше там, той също беше там, защото искаше отмъщение, а знаеше, колко си важен за мен. Но тук панът му се прецака, защото когато той тъкмо щеше да се опита да те унижи, ти му каза, че не искаш да имаш нищо повече с него. Още се питам как ти не забеляза, как всеки път когато бях близо до него, той се опитваше да се отдалечи все повече и повече, защото той може би знаеше, че аз винаги имам ножове до себе си, както вие самите разбрахте вчера.- завърши Лея с въздишка.

Драко все още се държеше за нея, сякаш от това зависеше целият му живот, а може би наистина бе така! Той не знаеше какво да каже. Всичките моменти, когато е бил с тези хора се въртяха в главата му на лента и чак сега осъзна, колко много е изпуснал. Сети се и за двойна белег на рамото на Арсус, който му бе казал, че е рожден белег, Драко тогава, не му повярва, но нямаше какво друго да каже. Мерлин, толкова сляп ли е бил?! Как е могъл?!

-Принцесо, толкова много съжалявам. Съжалявам за всичко през което сте минали ти и Лот. Съжалявам, че не го разбрах по-скоро. Съжалявам, че не направих нищо.- каза Драко със задавен глас, той не беше човек, който си показва емоциите, дори и пред най-близките си, но станеше ли дума за сестра му, всичките му собствени правила, които си бе наложил, се изпаряваха на мига. Лея обгърна лицето му с дланите си.

-Голям братко мой, няма за какво да съжаляваш. Това се е случило отдавна, справих се със ситуацията, получих си част от отмъщението. Да, няма да лъжа, беше ми гадно, когато ви гледах двамата с него и в колко добри отношения бяхте, но когато видях как го отряза бях толкова щастлива.- каза Лея, като прокарваше палците си през засъхналите сълзи на острите му скулите.

-Не си виновен ти, недей да съжаляваш за грешките на някой друг.- Драко преглътна и се вгледа в малката си сестра.

-Кога порасна толкова, че си по-разумна от мен.- тези негови думи, накара лицето на момичето да се разлее в прекрасна усмивка.

-Помниш ли, когато Лот се занасяше с теб и ти се обясни в любов, ти ѝ каза благодаря и се преби по стълбите.- попита го Лея, когато той поклати главата си в потвърждение и се засмя, тя продължи.–Тогава!- усмихна му се коварно сестра му. Това бе една от безбройните причини, защо той я обожаваше.

-Ти може и да си получила отмъщението си, но аз моето не!- каза Драко с дълбок глас, който можеше да накара почти всеки да трепери от страх. Той обърна погледа си към Том и разбра, че и той мисли същото.-Чичо Том, мисля, че двамата с теб трябва да доведем едни мой добри, стари приятели.- Том само му кимна с глава в знак на разбиране. Той стана и преди Лея да може да каже каквото и да е, двамата с Драко се апарираха, на мястото където живееше Арсус.

**_-Добър ден, Арсус.!_ **


	12. The fun has just begun!

_ГОДИНА И ПОЛОВИНА ПО-РАНО_

_Дъмбълдор седеше в кабинета си в Хогуортс. Той чакаше една от пешките си да влезе през дърената врата. Това момче беше една от най-важните му части за този план, че той нямаше търпение да започне дa я обработва. Нямаше търпение да извая момчето като глина в ръцете си. Това беше една от любимите стъпки на стареца, да извайва ума на човек по такъв начин, че да бъде перфектен за манипулация и да отговаря стриктно по неговите критерии за съвършенство. Това се случваше и с ума на Арсус Морети в момента. Предстоеше последната фаза от преинсталирането и форматирането на ума на момчето. А това не представляваше голяма трудност, защото Арсус бе избран заради част от характера му. Той беше превъплъщение на един от жителите на Содом и Гумор. Момчето искаше да се отдаде на разгул, но сякаш нещо го спираше и тук се намесваше ролята на директора. Арсус беше точното оръжие което му трябваше, тази заключена сила в него щеше да бъде от голяма полза. Точно за това Дъмбълдор се зае да отключи този потенциал в момчето, тази неприличност, която един ден щеше да доведе до края на Арсус, но той не се интересуваше от това. За него най-важното бе Арсус да прелъсти Драко и Лилиан. Още едно предимство бе това, че момчето бе безмощно. Колкото по малко магия имаше в него толкова по-лесно беше да превземеш ума му._

_Арсус от своя страна си нямаше и на представа какво се случваше с него. Той си мислеше, че Дъмбълдор му помага и, че не му мислеше нищо зло. Момчето дори не усещаше как губи собствения си разум и контрол и става подвластен на стареца. Арсус сякаш беше **Момчето което живееше да бъде истинска кукла на конци!**_

_Така през онази далечна нощ Арсус стана една от марионетките на Дъмбълдор без дори и да подозира. Той беше готов да направи всичко за новия си господар._

СЕГА

Всички стояха и се взираха в празните места оставени от Лорда и Драко. Снейп, Луциус и Бела бяха отвъд бесни. Никой не нараняваше децата им и не се измъкваше безнаказано. Хари също беше бесен, но не по същия начин както възрастните. Панси и Уил гледаха с присвити очи Лея. Възрастните забелязаха това и се чудеха какво става, дали децата знаеха още нещо, което на тях им бе неизвестно? Невил, Блейз и близнаците гледаха неразбиращо. Луна бе единствената която се обади.

-Лея, ще бъде по-добре да кажеш ти, отколкото да научат от куклата на конци. Той ще го направи без да се замисли, защото така му е наредено.- каза Луна. Замечтаният поглед беше почти изчезнал от ярко сините ѝ очи. Лея погледна към нея, не знаеща какво да каже. С платинено русата си коса Луна толкова ѝ напомняше на Драко, че това я плашеше. Те бяха толкова еднакви колкото и различни. Луна сякаш прочела част от мислите ѝ, кимна на зеленоокото момиче в знак, че не бе нужно да казва каквото и да е.

-Да, Лея. От целият този разказ забрави да споменеш най-важното от това каквото се случи преди година.- каза Панси все още с премижени очи. Уил само поклати главата си в съгласие.

-Не, нямам какво да кажа повече, не искам Драко да прави още по-голяма глупост от тази която прави в момента.- каза Лея, твърдоглаво. Сивиръс погледна дъщеря си с присвити очи, мъчещ се да пресметне всичко което беше казано преди малко. Луна разбираше какво става, Панси и Уил също знаеха. Арсус беше пряко замесен в случката, а Лея не искаше да казва. Също така Уил е бил единственото ѝ спасение, Снейп знаеше, че има повече вложен смисъл в тези думи, от колкото Лея показваше. Сивиръс си спомни как имаше период в който детето му не искаше да бъде докосвано от никой, най-вече момчета, освен самият него и Драко и Уил. Дори най-малкия допир от някой друг я караше да изтръпва. Тя беше свита и затворена в себе си. Тогава очите на професора се разшириха. Дъщеря му бе…

-Лея, знаеш че Драко ще убие копелето дори и да не му кажеш, просто направи смъртта на момчето по-ползотворна.- каза Луна изваждайки Снейп от транса му. Той стана, издърпа дъщеря си от стола на който седеше и я прегърна невъзможно близо до себе си.

-Лея, какво е станало?- попита баща ѝ. Момичето само въздъхна.

-Това което не знаете и за което говорят Луна, Пнаси и Уил е, че Арсус опита да ме изнасили, след случилото се в дома на Лот. Беше две или три седмици след това. Уил беше заминал някъде по работа и аз бях сама в апартамента. Драко трябваше да дойде, но беше финала на Тримагическия турнир и нямаше как.-Лея си пое дълбоко въздух, преди да продължи.- Когато се прибрах вратата беше отворена, мислех, че са крадци, но се оказа нещо съвсем различно. Не ми трябваше пръчка, но за да бъда по сигурна я бях извадила, тогава той ме нападна в гръб, опита се да ме упои, но беше толкова некадърен, че даже и това не можа да направи като хората. Бях полу будна, но шока бе твърде голям, някак си се бях озовала завързана на леглото, без сили да се измъкна. Усещах тръпките на ужаса и ръцете му по цялото си тяло, все още понякога е така. Знаех за случаите на изнасилване и си мислих, че ще мога да се справя, ако попадна в такава ситуация, но грешах, паниката и страха които изпитваш тогава са неописуеми. –беше настъпила тишина, всички знаеха, че има още и изчакваха търпеливо Лея да продължи.

-Той се подиграваше с тялото ми, като прокарваше нож по него. Първо започна с леки прорези, искаше да се мъча, преди да изпитам болката, която аз му бях причинила преди това. Бях на ръба на отчаянието, нямах надежда, че някой ще се появи и, че ще ме спаси като по филмите. Но тук грешах. Точно когато Арсус, щеше да забие ножа в рамото ми и да го прокара през гърдите и стомаха ми се появи Уил, той го зашемети и този път не беше толкова милостив. Нямаше място където Арсус не беше ранен и място по което да няма кръв. Уил го заключи в мазата, която бяхме направили на подземие. Той стоя там 2 седмици без храна, вода и медицинска помощ, раните му се бяха инфектирали и бяха ярко червени и възпалени. Уил не им позволяваше да зараснат и всеки ден ги правеше по-лоши и по-лоши. Мислехме, че копелето ще умре там долу, но някак си нещо го спираше.

-Тогава един ден слязох аз. Вече се бях възстановила от шока, раните ми бяха зараснали и бях убедила Уил да не казва на никого, освен на Лот, която беше дошла, за да ме прегледа. Арсус беше бял като призрак, лицето му бе изпито, бузите му бяха хлътнали и можеше да видиш всяка една кост от тялото му. Все едно пред мен не седеше онова жизнено, самовлюбено момче, а призрак. Спомням си как той бълнуваше и молеше неговият Господар да го спаси и така сякаш в дън земя Арсус изчезна обгърнат от пламъци. Това беше едно от най-странните неща които бях виждала. Мястото беше облицовано със заклинания, които предотвратяваха всякакви магии и заклинания. Арсус беше окован с вериги, върху които бяха издълбани руни, които беше невъзможно да пречупиш и да намалиш действието им. А някак си, някой успя да направи всичко това и да измъкне проклетото копеле от смъртта му.

След чутото Сивиръс придърпа детето си още по-близо до него, имайки нужда да се увери, че тя е напълно добре. Лея от своя страна не можеше да направи нищо повече освен да го прегърне още по-силно и да зарови лице във врата му. Той мислеше за всички ужасяващи неща, които ще причин на това жалко подобие на човек когато Драко и Марволо го доведат. Невил, Блейз и близнаците вече разбираха какво се бе случило, но сега ги тормозеше въпроса кой ли бе този така наречен Господар и дали той е същия този човек който натопи Драко в убийство. Хари, Луна и Панси също като тях се питаха същото. Те трябва на всяка цена да разберат дали този човек е отговорен за случилото се с Драко. Луциус и Бела придобиха смъртоносни погледи, които можеха да срежат и диамант. Тийнейджърите, без Хари и Луна, все още леко изтръпваха при лудостта и жаждата за смърт в погледа на Белатрикс и удоволствието което изпитваше Луциус, когато измъчваше или убиваше някого. Те се радваха, че бяха от добрата страна на характера на Малфой и Лестранж, защото тези които бяха от грешната му страна никога не свършваха живи. Всички бяха толкова вглъбени в мислите си, пресмятайки възможностите, че не бяха забелязали Драко и Марволо, които се бяха върнали с още трима човека.

-Арсус, готов ли си, този път да посрещнеш смъртта си?- попита Драко с глас който накара почти всички да изтръпнат.

**_МЕЖ_ _ДУВРЕМЕННО ПРИ ДРАКО И МАРВОЛО._ **

**_Драко и Марволо се апарираха пред дървена входна врата на сравнително голяма къща. Лорда не знаеше в коя държава се намират но му беше ясно, че беше далеч от Англия. Тук вече слънцето залязваше и правеше планините обсипани с всякакви дървета зад къщата да изпъкват още повече. Марлово беше с обикновения си вид, за това се покри с качулката на плаща си. Хората вътре не трябваше все още да знаят кой е. Драко почука на вратата със специалния код който си бяха измисли, за да знаят кой е. Той изчака малко и не след дълго Арсус отвори вратата. Беше облечен обикновени черни дънки и синя блуза. Косата му която също бе дълга се спускаше свободно по раменете му. По лицето му се четеше объркване, но когато зърна Драко на вратата, усмивка се появи на устните му. ,,Време за шоуʼʼ помисли си той, не забелязвайки човека покрит с черно до Драко._ **

**_-Добър вечер, Арсус.- каза Драко, лицето му беше перфектната маска. Не издаваше никаква емоция. Нямаше и следа от гнева който Драко изпитваше и който се засили още повече при вида на копелето пред себе си. Арсус очакваше Драко да му се усмихне, той си мислеше, че Драко е дошъл за секс или за услуга, но вида на момчето го объркваше. –Може ли да влезем или ще седим тук?- попита Драко с официален тон който показваше че е от чистокръвно семейство. В този момент от вътре се чу гласът на Лот._ **

**_-Арсус, какво ти отнема толкова много време, да не се е появила Гал Гадот?- каза Лот, появявайки се на вратата зад Арсус. Като видя Драко очите и се разширих с необичайни размери, преди да избута Арсус от пътя си и да прегърне Драко. Той се усмихна и отвърна на прегръдката.- Тук си, защото най-накрая разбра за Лея, нали?- попита го Лот толкова тихо, че само той и Лорда, да могат да я чуят. Лорда имаше развит звук защото беше анимаг. Животинската част в него му помагаше. Драко само кимна в знак на съгласие. Лот се отдръпна от прегръдката и го поведе навътре в къщата. Но нещо не бе наред и се обърна усетила, че има още някой. Тя погледна към Лорда. Присви очите си в опит да разбере кой беше този с Драко. Определено не беше Сивиръс, защото той не би бил с качулка. Това означаваше само едно- това беше другият баща на Лея, Черният Лорд. Очите на Лот отново се разшириха. Лорда разбра, че Лот го е разпознала, и реши да се намеси._ **

**_-Приятно ми е да се запознаем Шарлот, чувал съм много за теб.- каза ѝ Лорда и това очуди Лот, но въпреки това тя му се усмихна. Очакваше гласът му да бъде подобен на съскането на змия, но това не беше така. Арсус местеше погледа си между тримата и не разбираше какво по дяволите се случваше. Това беше толкова странно и кой the fuck беше този с качулката? Арсус видя как Шарлот повежда, двамата мъже към вътрешността на къщата и понеже къщата бе все пак негова, той нямаше какво друго да направи освен да ги последва. ,,От кога тези хора се разпореждат в моята къщаʼʼ помисли си Арсус._ **

**_Когато влязоха във всекидневната Драко забеляза колко много хора има, той не познаваше всичките, защото някои бяха нови в ,,групатаʼʼ им. Сивите му очи се спряха върху Арон, който щом видя Драко скочи от мястото си и го прегърна. Лот седеше отстрани и чакаше търпеливо, но вече искаше да види как измъчват Арсус за това раздели гаджето си и Драко- Арон скъпи, вземи си нещата, защото си тръгваме.- Арон не разбираше какво става, но видя опасността и нетърпението в очите на Лот, за това реши, че ще е по добре да я послуша._ **

**_-Къде отивате, Драко тъкмо дойде.- каза Арсус._ **

**_-Да, а сега Драко и всички останали си тръгват.- каза Малфой с дълбок глас и искра на гняв в очите, които стреснаха хората в стаята, те бяха замръзнали на местата си.- ВЕДНАГА- изкрещя Драко, изваждайки всичко от шока и карайки ги да се изпарят на секундата._ **

**_-Хей, какво си мислиш че… -речта на Арсус беше прекъсната от Драко, който каза ,,Тишинаʼʼ и изведнъж Арсус не можеше да произнесе и дума повече. Драко промърмори нещо и Арсус бе завързан здраво с въжета за ръцете и краката._ **

**_-Дрей, къде отиваме?- попита го Лот._ **

**_-В Имението Малфой.- каза ѝ Драко и ги апарира. Те пристигнаха точно във всекидневната, където тъкмо Сивиръс притегляше Лея към себе си. Лорда, Драко, Лот, Арон и Арсус, чуха целия разказ. Драко забеляза колко смъртоносни погледи придобиват всички, дори и Хари, а той познаваше Лея едва от няколко дни. Това стопли сърцето на русото момче. То погледна с извращение към Арсус и гнева отново се върна с пълна сила._ **

СЕГА

Хари дори не бе забелязал кога се бяха появили Лорда и Драко. С тях имаше трима човека. Двама от които не познаваше, а третия би трябвало да е Арсус. Момичето бе с огнено червена коса и черни очи. Беше висока и с лице като на ангел, но в очите ѝ можеше да прочетеш, че желае смърт. Момчето до нея бе, прекрасно. Дълга черна коса и необичайни червени очи, които го правеха още по-привлекателен. Той също бе висок колкото Драко. Хари забеляза, че и момичето и момчето имат множество татуси. Когато Драко проговори, Хари забеляза как някой от тийнейджърите потръпват с лек страх, защото никой от тях не бе виждал Драко такъв, но през Хари премина тръпка на възбуда. Той трябваше да бъде изплашен от тази част на Драко, но тя го правеше да изглежда толкова секси. Драко окачи завързаните китки на Арсус на месарска кука на средата на стаята. Луциус бе махнал масата и сега цялата стая бе просторна. Драко размаха ръката си и куп ножове, дълги, къси, назъбени, с извити краища, с двойни остриета, нож Пеперуда и множество ками влетяха в стаята. Страх се четеше в очите на Арсус, нищо, че лицето му го криеше. Драко прошепна _**,,Говориʼʼ**_. Арсус не изчака втора покана.

-Виждам, че курвата най-накрая си разказа приключенията, само не разбирам какво правя аз тук и защо, Професора също е тук?- каза Арсус със самодоволна усмивка. Драко не се стърпя, взе един нож със извит като кука край, това беше един от подаръците му за рождения му ден, специална изработка, само за него. Той заби ножа малко под ключицата на момчето и го прокара бавни надолу, през гръдния му кош и стомаха. Ножът закачаше костите и част от органите на момчето. Арсус крещеше от болка. Този звук караше Драко да простене от удоволствие. Той се наслаждаваше на всеки един писък излизащ от устата на жертвата си. След като Драко извади ножа в гърдите на момчето зееше процеп, кръв бликаше от него и под момчето се бе образувала огромна локва кръв, имаше вадичка от нея и по брадичката си. Ножът бе обсипан с руни, които предотвратяваха смъртта на човека върху който е използван. Също така, те причиняваха кръвозагуба, но част от тях възстановяваха кръвта, за да може какво повече да се причини на тялото.

-Сектумсепра- каза Снейп и върху гърдите на момчето се появиха нови процепи по-големи от този на Драко, а този на Драко се разшири показвайки органите и ребрата на Арсус който изкрещя отново. -Не знам дали знаеш, скъпи мой, но когато на безмощен са използвани тъмни заклинания, болката е неописуема, сякаш тялото му е запалено, но не изгаря. Сякаш плътта не се топи под горещината. Усещаш огъня, но той всъщност не прави нищо, а ти искаш, толкова силно искаш то да спре. Всичко е в пламъци, отвътре и отвън и не можеш да ги спреш. А ефекта е още по-голям когато се използват мъгълски оръжия, върху които има руни, за засилване на ефекта. И колкото повече искаш да спре, толкова повече боли.- каза Драко с дълбок глас. Болка бе изписана на лицето на Арсус. Драко не изчака и взе друг нож, който беше назъбен от едната страна и гладък от другата и го заби в крака на Арсус, плата на дънките му придоби още по-тъмен цвят и локвата кръв под него стана още по-голяма. Пронизващ писък се понесе из въздуха отново. Някои биха си помислили, че в къщата има Банши. Лея се приближи до брат си и взе две ками. Лея гледаше ножовете с възхищение, докато Арсус ги гледаше със страх. Тогава Лот каза.

-Хей, Лея знаеш ли, че от онзи път Арсус има Аихмофобия.- Лея само се усмихна на среща ѝ, и хвърли двете ками по Арсус. Те се забиха в бицепсите на момчето. Лея се усмихна дяволито при вида на стичащата се вишнено червена кръв. Докато брата и сестрата работеха с ножовете, Снейп и Луциус изпращаха режещи проклятия, някои бяха по-силни други по-слаби, така по цялото тяло на момчето имаше драскотини. Крясъците му изпълваха къщата. Волдемор забеляза, как момчето бе напът да изгуби съзнание и използва заклинание, което щеше да го държиш будно през цялото време. Също така и такова което да засиля болката още повече. След като спряха за малко, Драко и Лея чуха как Арсус отново се молеше за спасения от Господаря си.

-Този път няма да се измъкнеш толкова лесно от тук.- каза Драко прекарвайки, върха на една кама по скулата на момчето. Тялото му се сгърчи от болка, момчето беше останало без глас и нямаше никакви сили да се бори. Цялото му тяло бе в прорези, някой с вече със засъхнала кръв, а от други все още стичаща се. Човек би си помислил, че кръвта трябваше да е изтекла, но за какво има бяха заклинания тогава, ако не можеха да възстановяват кръвта по-бързо в човешкото тяло.- Сега, кой е твоят Господар?- попита го Драко. Арсус затвори очите си. Молеше се нещо да го спаси или просто да умре. Болката беше ужасяваща. Никога през живота си той не бе изпитвал такова нещо. Волдемор пристъпи напред, той постави на раните заклинание, което ги правеше много трудно излечими и след като зараснат, Арсус все още щеше да изпитва болка от белезите им.

-Неговият Господар е Албус Дъмбълдор!- каза Черния Лорд, сваляйки качулката, показвайки змийското си лице. Той видя желанието за смърт в ума на младежа.-О, за къде бързаш, ние едва сега започваме със забавленията.- изсъска Лорда насреща му.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.* Аихмофобия- фобия от всякакви остри предмети.  
> 2\. Тази глава трябваше да бъде качена миналата седмица, но компютъра ми бе счупен и нямаше как да я кача. За което се извинявам. Този момент, когато имам тази хубава идея и се получи почти до края, и на финала всичко отива по дяволите! Всъщност в главата трябваше да има още неща, но станаха достатъчно думи за нея, за това всичко ще бъде дообяснено в следващата глава. Ако имате идеи или въпроси, или нещо каквото и да е, коментирайте, също така искам да знам какво мислите за фика! Също така кажете какво мислите, за моите герои, знам че не всички от тях за много представени, но и това ще се слчуи, някой ден. :Д *дори не знам какво ми стана, за да напиша тази бележка*  
> Tessa.♥


	13. …!?

Студени тръпки напъплиха тялото на Арсус, когато Черният Лорд застана пред него. Когато Лорда се приближи сякаш болката в тялото му се усили и той настръхна. Искаше да крещи, но вече нямаше нито глас, нито сили за това. Момчето усещаше как кръвта изтичаше от тялото му и как след това се възвръщаше, за да може да изтече отново и отново, и отново. Огромните процепи върху гърдите му зееха широко отворени и нещо подсказваше на момчето, че тази болка никога няма да спре. Когато Лорда бе споменал Господаря му, Арсус изпадна в паника. Той от къде знаеше, това беше невъзможно. **,,Господарят ще ме убиеʼʼ** \- помисли си той. Болката се усилваше, а кръв започваше да тече от очите и ушите му. Арсус се молеше да умре по-бързо. Тогава той усети пронизваща болка, все едно някой бе забил адски горещо парче метал в ръката му.

Когато болката премина съвсем леко и той можеше да отвори очите си от които сега се стичаха безмълвни сълзи, които момчето не знаеше че има, той погледна към източника на смразяващата болка и видя как костта е пробила плътта му и стърчи малко над свивката на лакътя му. Той се ужа̀си, не бе чул звука от счупването, но по погледите на останалите и задоволството в очите на Драко, Арсус разбра, че е бил потресаващ. Агонизиращата болка се засили отново, когато Лорда прокара ръката си през буза на момчето по която имаше все още имаше стичащи се сълзи и кръв. То изплака от болка.

Хари за първи път виждаше Драко в такава светлина. Чак сега осъзнаваше, че познаваше само и единствено милият и грижовният Драко. Изобщо не бе обърнал внимание на тъмната част от него, която само потвърждаваше, че е Малфой и че Черния Лорд и Луциус Малфой са му били ментори, когато е бил малко момче. Потър изпитваше вид страхопочитание към Драко. Русото момче приличаше на Ангела на смъртта в този момент. На Хари не му се бе налагало да се среща лично с тъмнината в Драко и сега когато я виждаше за първи път, тя му се стори примамлива и привлекателна. Искаше му се да я опознае толкова добре, колкото и познаваше светлата страна на момчето. Всички знаеха, че Драко придобива защитнически инстинкт, станели дума за семейството му, но това беше надминаващо очакванията. Беше страшно и невероятно едновременно.

Когато Драко изви и счупи ръката на Арсус, на Хари му се наложи да затвори очи и да попие, гнева, силата и надмощието които се сипеха от Малфой. Когато отвори очите си Хари се вгледа в Арсус. Лицето му бе изкривено в грозна гримаса, която бе породена от болката и вероятно от непрестанното регенериране на кръвта му, забеляза, че има смесица от засъхнала кръв и сълзи по лицето си и , че когато Драко се пресегна към другата му ръка, той изскимтя и нови сълзи заприиждаха от шоколадовите му очи, които бяха загубили искрата на живота. Когато Лорда докосна момчето, Хари забеляза как видимо болката му се усили. За това когато Драко щеше да счупи и другата ръка на Арсус, Хари се намеси и обхвана ръцете на Драко в своите като го прегръщаше от към гърба.

-Драко, спри. Лорда ще му причини по-голяма болка от колкото ти, със счупването. За теб ще има нещо специално за накрая.- прошепна Хари, като устните му се допираха до ухото на Драко и топлият му дъх изпращаше приятни тръпки по гръбнака на Драко. Той въздъхна и пусна ръката на Арсус. Драко отстъпи назад, все още в раменете на по-ниското момче.

Лицето на Арсус видимо се отпусна след като Драко пусна ръката му. Лорда забеляза това и побърза да го поправи слагайки ръката си върху един от зейналите процепи върху гърдите на момчето. То извика толкова силно, че след няколко секунди, то вече нямаше глас, за да продължи. Устата му беше извита единствено в ням писък.

-Болката може да спре, всичко зависи от теб. Зависи от това дали ще ми кажеш, каква задачи ти възложи Господарят ти или ще продължиш мълчиш.- попита Лорда. На лицето му се бе появила онази усмивка, която само и единствено психично болен човек имаше или такава каквато носеше убиец преди да забие ножа в гърлото на жертвата си. Арсус потръпна от съскащия глас на Волдемор. Искаше да каже, о как искаше, но след това знаеше, че ако те не го убият, то тогава неговия господар, ще го убие и това беше по-лошо и по болезнено от каквато и да е болка Черния Лорд може да му предложи.

-Не, той ще ме убие.- каза Арсус с пресипнал глас, клатейки главата си. Лорда само хъмна в отговор. Той махна ръката си и след това я сложи на по-големия процеп. Устата на Арсус отново образува ням писък. -Но, какъв господар ще бъде той, ако убие най-верният си вестоносец?- попита Лорда с тих, даже някой бяха казала успокояващ глас. Отново тих гласец, който само и единствено Арсус чуваше, му шептеше да се предаде, че ако го направи, така нареченият му господар няма да му направи нищо. Но друг глас му казваше, да се държи и че всичко това ще престане скоро. Гласът, който му казваше да се предаде надделя, когато повтори думите на Лорда- **,,Какъв господар ще убие най-верният си вестоносецʼʼ?** \- Арсус не може да издържа на болката повече. Всичко го болеше, а кръвта все още изтичаше и се обновяваше. Това беше страшно изморително, а от близостта на Лорда всичко започваше да гори в ярки жълто-червени пламъци, а болката в главата му беше неописуема. Той искаше всичко това да спре. Всичко останало, което щеше да се случи след това можеше да върви по дяволите.

-Господарят искаше да примамя Лея и Драко. Трябваше Драко да се влюби в мен, а Лея трябваше само да я изнасиля. Всичко звучеше толкова просто. Той не ми каза кои са тези двамата и че двамата са толкова силно. Че когато са двамата няма сила, която да може да ги повали или да ги настрои един срещу друг. Опитах, но не се получи, а Шарлот беше просто бонус, към цялата тази игра. Също така трябваше да следя Лея, какво прави, какво яде, кога спи, как диша. Трябваше да знам всяко едно нейно действие.- каза с тих глас Арсус. Тогава за учудване на всички, не кой да е друг, а самият Луцус Малфой, стовари юмрука си с безумна сила, върху лицето на момчето. Цялото му тяло се сгърчи от силния удар и то изпъшка немощно. Луциус бе сцепил скулата на Арсус и сега от нея бликаше ярко червена, топла кръв. Следващото което се случи бе не по-малка изненада. Арон бе изритал толкова силно Арсус в корема, изтласквайки го назад, карайки го да се откачи от месарската кука на която беше и да падне по корем. Чу се силно хрущене, че всички в стаята бяха сигурни, че челюстта и няколко ребра бяха счупени или пукнати. Волдемор размаха ръката си и Арсус отново бе закачен на голямата кука.

Драко все още седеше в топлата прегръдка на Хари. Топлината идваща от тялото му го успокояваше по начин по който нищо друго не можеше. Той се замили в думите на Хари. Какво ли щеше да се случи след като Лорда приключеше с Арсус? Драко наблюдаваше сестра си. Тя носеше странно изражение, всеки който я вижда би си помислил че страда от дълбока депреия, но брат ѝ знаеше, че това е маската която носеше, за да прикрие отвращението си, както и желанието за мъст. Беше ѝ по-лесно да потъне в океана на мислите си свързани с някоя книга или песен, от колкото да мисли за мъст. Драко отмести погледа си върху Сивиръс, който едвам се стърпяваше да задържи гнева си. Лот изглеждаше, адски гневна и Драко знаеше, че рано или късно някой ще си изпати от този гняв и се надяваше да не е той самия. Хари притисна Драко по-близо до себе си, а Драко отпусна главата си върху рамото му. Не беше най-удобната позиция, но Драко бе твърде спокоен в момента, за да се оплаква. Той слушаше признанието на Арсус, но не можеше да се накара да му пука. Той знаеше, че момчето ще си получи заслуженото така или иначе и нямаше смисъл да хаби нервите си за него.

-Драко, ела насам.- каза Лорда. Хари не искаше да пуска Драко, но знаеше, че се налага. Драко пристъпи напред и Лорда му подаде остър, касапски нож. Драко го погледна с учудване, но тогава Лорда му показа изображения в главата му, чрез Оклумантика. Драко се усмихна дяволито и пристъпи към Арсус, който гледаше с огромна доза страх и ужас в очите си.

-Арсус, чувал си за евнусите, които работили в харемите на османските султани?- попита Драко с весел тон, карайки Арсус да настръхне от ужас и да кимне в отговор за **,,неʼʼ**.

–Жалко, надявах се да знаеш, защото сега ще ти се наложи да е запознаеш от близо с техния живот.- каза Драко, като размаха ръката си и премахна дънките и боксерките на момчето, оставяйки го с широко отворени очи и крайно уязвим. Арсус, знаеше какво ще се случи, изпитваше краен ужас от това. Усмивката на Драко стана като на луд и замахна с ножа, отрязвайки първо единия тестис на голото момче пред него, а след това и другия. Арсус намери глас, за да извика от агонизиращата болка. Още кръв се добави към вече огромната локва, покриваща мраморния под. Драко хвърли окървавения нож на пода, който издрънча и застана зад Лея, обгръщайки сестра си в прегръдка.

-Сега, ще ти поставя стена в ума, която никой няма да може да пробие. Ти винаги ще носиш спомените за това, което е случи днес, но няма да можеш да го разкажеш. Дори господарят ти няма да може да разбере истината.- с тези думи Волдемор изпрати Арсус в приятната тъмнина и го апарира в кабинета на Дъмбълдор в Хогуортс, а Арсус бе все още гол и тялото му бе на парчета, които нямаше никога да зараснат напълно.

-Тини! –каза Луциус и със силно **,,пукʼʼ** в стаята се появи едно домашно духче.

-Тини на вашите услуги сир.

-Почисти тази бъркотия тук. –каза Луциус, а домашното духче само кимна. Луциус отвори врата и накара всички да излязат и да отидат във втората всекидневна, която се използваше за по-официални събития. Всички стояха в тишина докато Лот не прочисти неловко гърлото си.

-Здравейте, на тези, които не ме познават. Лорд Малфой, Милорд.- каза момичето с червената коса, като се поклони.- Казвам се Шарлот Хейстингс, а това е мъжът ми Арон Хейстингс.- момчето също се поклони.

-Няма нужда от формалности, деца.- каза Лорда, като бе премахнал покритието си и сега беше с човешкия си облик.- Чухме много за вас. Надявам се, че не сте подвластни, шпиони на стария глупак.- попита Лорда, вдигайки предизвикателно едната си вежда.

-Не Милорд. Може да не сме покварени от него и изпратени в мъгълския свят, но и ние си имаме причини, заради които да го мразим.- каза Лот с лека доза гняв в гласа си. Лорда, харесваше двете деца, той и Луциус, за първи път виждаха някой, който не ги гледаше със страх в очите.

-Лея, сега ли е момента да избягаме от тук, преди да ни е забелязала.- прошепна Драко на Лея, но явно не само тя го беше чула, защото когато Лея тъкмо щеше да кимне в съгласие, Лот обърна леден поглед към тях и двамата е вцепениха. **,,Ето сега идваше буря.ʼʼ** \- помисли си Драко. Луциус за първи път виждаше някой да докара такава реакция от сина му.

-Лоти… -започна Драко, но червенокоската го спря.

-Драко Луциус Малфой, какво по дяволите. Изчезваш заедно с нашия скъп Уилям и изведнъж, ти се появяваш на вратата на Арсус, водиш ни тук, къде заварвам Уил. Кога Лея изчезна, разбрах, че е заради теб. О да и в последствия разбирам, че си обвинен в убийтво. Какво по дяволите?! Нямате за месец и всичко се обръща с главата на долу.- каза Лот, като хвърляше гневни искри към приятелите си. О да, Лорда, определено харесваше това момиче.- Утре не ме интересува момчета, ви ще готвите с мен, Лея ти също.- каза Лот с тон, който не търпеше възражения. Въпреки това всички без Лея издадоха звук между, стенание и ръмжене.- Лея, момичето ми, не се радвай толкова, ти ще пуснеш и прахосмукачка.- каза Лот със зла усмивка, това накара сега Лея да издаде този странен звук.- И докато правим всичко това, ще ми разкажете всичко. Ясно!

-Да, сър!- казаха част от децата, като козируваха. -Всеки, който желае, може да се присъедини, Панси, Блейз, други хора, които не познавам.- погледат ѝ премина през всеки един от тях. Като се спря върху Хари.- А ти трябва да си Хари нали?- попита го Лот, като протягаше ръката си към него. Той я пое и кимна с глава.- Чувала съм много за теб от Драко, приятно ми е най=накрая да се запознаем.- продължи момичето.

-На мен също.- отвърна ѝ Хари.

-Хари, хайде, трябва да тръгваме имаме работа.- каза Драко хващайки Потър за ръката, дърпайки го навън от стаята.

-Така ли.- Хората в стаята чуха как Хари казва това, а Драко му отвръща с -,,Да, така!ʼʼ. Лея, Лот и Уил се спогледаха преди да се разсмеят.


	14. Be mine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главата съдържа смут, на който съм отбелязала началото и края с ∞този знак. Ако някой не иска да го чете, може да пропусне.

Хари се чувстваше объркан. Каква работа? Какво!? Как?! Тогава забеляза тесния коридор по който минаваха и разбра че Драко го води към стаята си. Хари вплете пръстите си в тези на Драко, който все още беше хванал ръката му. Хари не знаеше, дали това е случайно или наистина иска да му държи ръката. Хари стисна леко ръката му, а в отговор получи малко по-силно стискане, една ослепителна усмивка и съвсем небрежна целувка по бузата. Целувката беше толкова лека, че Хари даже си мислеше, че си я е въобразил. Хари си спомни случилото се вчера вечерта и сутринта в стаята на Драко и прехапа долната си устна. Хари усещаше как трепери леко от вълнение и страх. Той изпитваше нелеп страх, че Драко не изпитва същото, че не отвръща на чувствата му. Страх, че може би сега, Драко го води в стаята си, за да му каже, че вече не иска да са приятели заради случилото се по-рано.

Но след това си спомни как Драко беше този, който сля устните им в страстна целувка, как и двамата имаха затруднено дишане, но никой не искаше да се отдели от другия. Припомни си колко твърд бе Драко залостен под него. В главата му изникнаха и желанието и страстта с които Драко го бе гледал след като се бяха отделили един от друг. Хари би продал душата си на Дявола само и само да усети Драко по този начин отново. Задъхан, мъчещ се да си поеме въздух от екстаз и желание. Това бяха изображения, които винаги щяха да пробуждат желание и щастие в Хари, изображения които той щеше да пази като най-голямото съкровище на света.

Когато Драко усети, че Хари стиска ръката му, той реши да бъде смел, за това целуна Хари съвсем бързо, защото не знаеше как ще реагира. Драко беше готов да попита Хари най-накрая да му бъде гадже, вече бе придобил тази смелост и само чакаше подходящия момент и най-накрая го бе намерил. Той изпитваше притеснение от това, че може би Хари не изпитва същото. Дали изобщо ще иска да бъде с Драко или ще иска само секс? Или нямаше да иска нищо?! Дори това да бе случая, Драко бе готов да потисне чувствата, които изпитваше към чернокосото момче само и единствено да бъде близо до него, да го има до себе си по какъвто и да е начин. А дали този вид взаимоотношения ще променят приятелството помежду им, дали то щеше да ги отдалечи един от друг, ако Хари не изпитваше нищо към него.? **(Хари от своя страна си мислеше същото).**

Те стигнаха до вратата на стаята в пълно мълчание, все още стискайки ръката на другия, сякаш поемаха сила и успокоение от присъствието на другия, сякаш стискайки тази ръка те се чувстваха безрезервно смели и можеха да направят всичко, дори и невъзможното. Драко отвори вратата и Хари осети как русото момче си пое дълбок дъх преди да влязат в стаята, в която леглото от сутринта все още не бе правено и сега вратата на голямата тераса беше отворена и Хари забеляза, че има някакви светлини които обграждаха големия балкон, той се чудеше какво става.? Можеше да усети от километри колко е нервен Драко. Но за какво беше толкова нервен?

Хари никак не беше глупав. Той лесно можеше да разчете хората и почти винаги можеше да каже какво си мислят или какво искат да кажат, или какво не искат да кажат. Имаше 4-ти изключение, които той никога не можеше да разчете напълно. Драко, Сивиръс, Ремус и Черния Лорд. Това бяха четиримата човека за които той почти никога не можеше да каже какво се случва в главите им. Очите им понякога ги издаваха най-вече тези на Ремус, но на останалите трима маските им бяха твърде добре поставени върху лицето, че дори и очите им се нагаждаха по тях. Единствения момент в който Хари можеше да разчете Драко бе когато бяха сами и когато Драко показваше себе си. Днес бе единственото изключение, защото до сега Драко не бе реагирал така за каквото и когото и да е.

Драко поведе Хари към отворената тераса и когато пристъпиха Хари ахна. На земята имаше одеяло отрупано с възглавници, имаше свещи които го обикаляха и някои от тях летяха във въздуха, правейки атмосферата някак си още по-магическата и романтична. Той вдигна очи проследявайки с погледа си една летяща свещичка и погледа му се закова на картината пред него. Очите му се разшириха при вида на уникално красивата гледка разкриваща се пред него. От балкона на Драко се виждаше част от Уелс и ако Хари си мислеше, че местността е невероятно красива през деня, то през нощта тя бе неповторима. Ако беше художник щеше да застане насред балкона и да нарисува невероятния пейзаж, за да го запази завинаги. Цялата местност бе обсипана със светлина от улични лампи или от домовете на хората. Понеже имаше и множество магьосници в тази област, светлините някак си променяха цветовете си и придобиваха необичайно сияние. Мъгълите не го забелязваха, защото нямаха толкова набит поглед за разпознаване на магията.

Хари вдигна погледа си малко по-нагоре и видя небето което бе цялото в невероятни звезди. Понякога когато с Драко стояха на върха на Астрономическата кула, той му даваше уроци по астрономия. Хари винаги го слушаше с необуздан интерес, защото Драко можеше да направи и най-скучното нещо интересно за Хари. Хари просто можеше да слуша Драко да говори с часове, беше придобил този навик, когато беше стресиран и единственото нещо, което можеше да му помогне беше успокояващия гласа на Драко и ръцете му обгръщайки Хари и стискайки го близо до тялото си.

Хари върна очите си на Драко, защото осети, че русото момче го наблюдава. Те заключиха погледите си. Хари се вгледа в тези дълбоки сиви очи, които приличаха на бездънна яма на тази светлина. В тях имаше фин отблясък на звездите и светлините, и те правеха очите му да изглеждат дълбоки, и те караше да не можеш да се отделиш от тях, сякаш те вникваха в душата ти. Хари забеляза, че Драко е премахнал маската си и, че го наблюдаваше с любов, искрена, дълбока любов. Потър знаеше, че Драко вижда същата емоция в зелените му орбити. Драко приличаше на Ангел в онзи момент. Сега Хари още повече не можеше да отдели очите си от тези на Драко.

Най-накрая Драко предприе нещо и отдели погледа си от тези зелени като тревата басейни. Той дръпна Хари и двамата седнаха на одеялото. Хари не изчака покана, а такава не му и трябваше. Той направо се настани изключително близо до Драко, облягайки се на рамото му, а Драко от своя страна автоматично обви ръцете си около момчето и го накара да седне в скута му, Хари веднага се подчини и се настани удобно в скута на сивоокото момче. Двамата работеха като добре смазан часовников механизъм. Двете момчета се сгушиха едно в друго намирайки комфорт, наслаждавайки се на гледката пред себе си. Струваше им се, че стояха така с часове, а всъщност бяха минали няколко минути. Хари бе заровил главата си във врата на Драко и от там наблюдаваше звездите.

-Съжалявам, че трябваше да видиш тази страна от мен, заради такива обстоятелства.- прошепна Драко. Нощта беше толкова тиха, че нямаше смисъл да повишава гласа си. Само тихият летен вятър свистеше около тях.

-Няма за какво да се извиняваш. Аз бих направил същото, ако някой беше торил същото с Луна.- отвърна му Хари, давайки съвсем лека целувка на врата на Драко. Хари усети как момчето под него настръхва и беше крайно доволен от тази реакция.

-Надявам се, че не съм те отблъснал твърде много. Знам, че не очакваше точно това. Много малко хора и много малко ситуации могат да ме накарат да избухна така и то позволя на Тъмното ми аз да излезе.- каза Драко

-Седя в скута ти и ти давам да ме прегърнеш, мисля че не си ме отвратил достатъчно от себе си, за да се отървеш от мен.- отвърна му Хари, като вдигне главата си, за да погледне искрящите, сиви очи над него. Драко му се усмихна. Първоначално беше истинска усмивка, а след това самодоволна.

-Това е добре!- прошепна отново Драко, като приближаваше устните си до тези на Хари за втори път днес. Той не изчака за реакция от чернокосото момче, а направо го целуна, силно, агресивно. Хари отвърна почти веднага. Той знаеше, че Драко има нужда от това и беше готов да му го даде. Целувката не беше като онази споделена сутринта. Тази беше по-ентусиазирана, агресивна и изпращаше импулси и кръв право в члена на Хари. Хари прокара езика си по долната устна на Драко, който веднага отвори устата си, за да даде достъп на нетърпеливия език на Хари, да изследва устата му. Той харесваше, когато Хари поемаше контрол, караше го да знае, че не е единствения който иска това. Това караше члена му да се повдига от екстаз. Устата и езика на Хари, бяха опияняващи. След няколко минути, двамата трябваше да се отделят един от друг, за да си поемат въздух. Тогава Драко беше решен да зададе въпроса без да увърта.

-Бъди мой. Бъди с мен.- каза му Драко, толкова тихо, че Хари си помисли, че му се е причуло. Той гледаше Драко с широко отворени очи. Той очакваше всичко, но не и това. Това беше по-добро от каквото и да е. Хари чакаше да чуе тези думи от няколко години и бе решен, че ако Драко не предприеме нещо, той щеше да го направи пръв. Но тук, седеше Драко, притиснат в него, приятно порозовенял от лекия вятър и страстната целувка. Хари забеляза, че Драко става нервен в очакване на отговор, за това Хари не изчака, а просто сля устните им отново. Надяваше се, че това ще бъде достатъчен отговор и беше. Драко простена в целувката и започна да прокарва ръцете си по гърба, задника и бедрата на Хари, който сега бе поставил краката си от двете страни на Драко. Тези движения накараха Хари от соя страна да изстене и да настръхне приятно, още кръв нахлу в члена му. Драко пъхна ръката си под блузата на Хари и одраска леко гърба му с късите си нокти, карайки Хари да изстене отново и да захапе долната устна на русото момче.

**∞**

Драко постави едната си ръка в долната част на гърба на Хари, а другата постави на ципа и копчето на дънките на момчето върху него. Той ги откопча бавно и потърка пениса на Хари през боксерките му. Той усети как Хари става твърд като камък. Хари не мислеше, че може да стане още по-твърд. Драко прокарваше плавно и бавно ръката си, карайки Хари да стене тихо. Когато вкара ръката си в боксерките на Хари и стисна леко члена му, Потър трябваше да се отдели от целувката, за да простене **,,Дракоʼʼ**. Беше добре, че Драко бе направил Заглушаващо заклинание Той не очакваше някой да ги чуе, но никога не вреди да се предпазиш, а искаше стоновете на Хари да бъдат запазени само за него.

-Нямаш си и на престава, колко секси беше тази сутрин. Със сутришната си коса, все едно току що те бях целувал до припадък и бях прокарвал ръката си през нея милион пъти. Исках те още тогава, но това не беше прилично, първо трябваше да направя нещо друго.- каза Драко вплитайки устните си с тези на Хари отново.

-Драко- изстена Хари без дъх. Ръката на Драко там долу караше главата му да се замайва и да се пълни с приятна мъгла на удоволствието, чийто център бе Драко. Когато русото момче, прокара палеца си по главичката на пениса му, Хари издаде силен стон. Драко наклони главата си и се насочи към врата на Хари, който щом усети тези плътни устни върху врата си измести главата си, за даде повече достъп на тези жадни за плът устни. Драко обожаваше вкусът на кожата на Хари, сладко и солено едновременно с мирис на сандалово дърво. Той никога нямаше да се умори да целува Хари, искаше да обсипе цялото му тяло с целувки, да опита и да опознае всяка една част на прекрасното момче пред него. Той захапа съвсем леко, а след това по-силно, докато накрая не се получи синьо-лилав кръг малко над ключицата на Хари, след това Драко се зае да направи същото и на мястото къде се срещаха долната челюст и врата на момчето. Когато Драко допря устните си там, Хари простена по-силно от преди и започна сам да се тласка в ръката на Драко искайки още. Драко бе готов да му даде всичко.

Хари осъзна, че Драко не мисли за собственото си удоволствие, за това се зае да му го достави. Той спусна ръката си към панталоните на русото момче и не губеше време, след като откопча панталона, той направо вкара ръката си в боксреките му, хващайки болезнено твърдия член на Драко, който пулсираше и пускаше малко количество сперма, което правеше работата на Хари малко по-лесна. Той знаеше, че неговият член, също пускаше малки капки сперма от напиращото удоволствие.

Когато Драко усети ръката на Хари върху члена си, той щеше да свърши почти веднага, но се въздържа. Грубата ръка на Хари върху пениса му беше райско изживяване. Той простена около врата на момчето и това изпрати приятни тръпки по гръбнака на Хари, той осети как тестисите му се затягат и разбираше, че беше близо до връхната си точка. Драко също нямаше да издържи дълго. Това което ги разделяше от най-силния връх на удоволствието бе една целувка и едно последно прокарване на ръката им по дължината на пенисите им и главичките им. Двете момчета свършиха както никога преди, разпилявайки лепкава течност в ръката на другия.

**∞**

Те все още се целуваха, като Драко направи Почистващо заклинание, за да ги почисти от лепкавата течност, която беше почти навсякъде.

-Ще останеш ли?- попита Драко

-Искаш ли да остана?- попита от своя страна Хари. Драко само кимна, вдигайки Хари от земята, карайки го да обвие краката си около кръста му. Драко го занесе до леглото си и премахна дрехите им, оставяйки ги само по бокерки, които бяха нови. Двете момчета се сгушиха под завивките, споделяйки още няколко бавни, непохватни целувки, преди да потънат в страната на сънищата, обгърнали половинката си, държейки я здраво, сякаш се страхуваха, че на сутринта всичко това щеше да бъде измислица. Една лъжа създадена от тяхното въображение. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ако имате някакви въпроси, съвет или каквото и да e, това е моят tumblr - http://tetyyk.tumblr.com/  
> Там може да ме питате всичко, или тук.  
> Моля оставете мнение, за първи път пиша смут през живота си, така, че мнението ви е важно за мен!  
> Tessa.♥


	15. New people!

Всички се взираха в празното пространство сякаш очакваха нещо, но и те не знаеха какво. Всичко беше толкова странно. Лорда не бе виждал тази къщата толкова пълна с хора, освен ако не е събиране на Смъртожадните. Тези хора стоящи тук бяха важни, наистина важни за дете му, за съпруга му, за Драко, за Хари, дори и за самия него. Това беше най-странното от всички, Марволо никога не е бил способен на любов, защото като малък той не е знаел какво е това, никой никога не му е показвал какво е любов. След това той бе срещнал Сивиръс Снейп. Човекът който промени и преобърна целият му живот на опаки. Той бе донесъл със себе си липсващата част от живота на Лорда. Той бе донесъл любовта. Макар и малка и несигурна в началото, тази малка искра се превърна в лава и от тази лава се появи едно от най-хубавите неща в живота му. Колкото и да бе странно и всички да си мислеха, че Лорда няма сърце, сякаш той сам си го бе изтръгнал и заменил с нещо магическо то не беше така. Той гледаше дъщеря си, която бе с гръб към него, беше се хванала под ръка с Лот и двете гледаха с усмивка празното място пред тях. Той забеляза любовта която искри в очите на Арон, когато погледне към Лот. Забелязваше и наченките на любов когато Фред гледаше към Панси, а Джордж към Блейз, както и когато Невил погледнеше към Луна. Но когато погледнеше Драко и Хари или дъщеря му и Уил той виждаше любов горяща като пламъците на Ада. Любов която пламти с такава сила, че опиташ ли се да я прекършиш би те изгорила жив, давещ се в агонизиращи пламъци и писъци. Мислите му бяха прекъснати от гласа на Панси.

-Е, какво мислите, че правят в момента?- опита момичето, присъединявайки се към останалите две, настанявайки се по средата. Трите се спогледаха. Вероятно правят нещо много палаво и то вероятно на балкона.- каза Лея вдигайки раменете си.

-Защо на балкона?!- попита Лот и Панси я подкрепи поклащайки главата си.

-Балконът в стаята на Драко винаги е бил специално място. Това е мястото на което Драко искаше да предложи на Хари, а след днес мисля че е готов. Също така мисля, че може би вече го е направил.- каза Лея.

-А как разбра, че Драко е готов. Знам, че само ти си можела да го разчете толкова добре, да не би да ти е казал нещо?- попита Панси.

-Не точно, просто мога да го усетя. В момента мога да кажа, че е екстремно нервен и щастлив едновременно. А и днес на масата имахме разговор…- всички погледнаха Лея- Добре де нещо като разговор, в който той ми каза,, че си го е мислел да му предложи днес. След случката сутринта, не мисля, че му оставаше друго.- каза Лея, усмихвайки се.

-Какво е станало сутринта и защо аз не знам?- попита Панси. Лея се засмя.

-Съжалявам Панс, просто днес след всичко забравих да ти кажа, че с Уил заварихме Хари и Драко…- Лея бе прекъсната от Снейп който се прокашля, за да ѝ привлече вниманието.

-Не мисля, че тук е времето и мястото, за да издаваш активностите, които Хари и Драко са правили.- каза той. Лея само извъртя очите си. Погледа ѝ се спря върху тийнейджърите в стаята и се сети, че тя не представи приятелите си официално.

-Лот, Арон мисля, че е време да ви запозная с приятелите с които се сдобих на скоро.- каза момичето и се обърна към останалите в стаята. – Това са Фред и Джордж Уизли, Луна Лъвгуд и Невил Лонгботъм.

-Приятно ни е да се запознаем, аз съм Арон, а това е любящата ми съпруга Шарлот.- каза Арон с усмивка, червените му очи искряха, като подаваше ръката си напред.

-Невил.

-Фред.

-Джордж.

-На мен също, никога до сега не съм се запознавала с Ондин който има кръв на Куареен и Ракшаса в него както и с потомка на Соул Ийтъри.- каза Луна хващайки ръката на Арон и след това тази на Лот. Всички без Снейп, Лея, Уил и Луна гледаха към Арон и Лот втрещени и с любопитство в очите. Лорда се питаше как е възможно Ондин, Куареен и Ракшаса да имат едно общо дете?! Какви ли сили притежаваше това момче?

-Как разбра? Имам в предвид за Лот, аз имам няколко отличителни белези като очите и че винаги когато мина хората имат странно чувство на употребеност и умора, сякаш всичките им сили са изцедени.- обясни Арон.

-Мхм, очите ти издават много неща. Този цвят толкова необичаен за магьосник, но ти не си магьосник нали.- каза му Луна.- А за Лот беше ми малко трудно. Тя няма външни признаци нито излъчва енергия, но излъчва сила. Неземна сила. После видях как се държа с Уил, Драко и Лея и как беше разтревожена за тях, как ги бе ,,наказалаʼʼ тогава осъзнах каква е. Не е толкова трудно, след като си израснал с Магическите същества около теб. Чудно ми е само, какви сили притежават и двамата.

-Аз притежавам телекинеза, и мога да вземам част от емоциите на хората. Мога да направя злодея добър, а добрия лош. Мога да накарам най-щастливия човек на света да потъне и умре от дълбока депресия. Мога да контролирам страха, а също така мога да бъда и невидима.- Лот си пое дълбоко въздух.- И мога всичко това заради Дъбълдор.- Лорда забеляза, как Лея хвана ръката на Лот и я стисна в знак на подкрепа.

-Какво зло е сторил и този път?- попита Лорда с глас в който се четеше нотката на загрижения баща, на лидерът, който би направил всичко за тези които го следват.

-Той уби цялото ни гнездо. Погуби семейството ми, дома ми, всичко с което бях израснала всичко което имах. Гнездото ни беше не далеч от Забранената гора, но на километри от Хогуортс, да много хора мислят че ние Соул Ийтърите живеем в къщи, като си прави портал към друго измерение. Това е отчасти вярно. Ние наистина живеем в друго измерение, но гнездото ни може да бъде направено и в празното пространство. Ние живеем в измерение, в което времето тече бавно, много по-бавно от вашето, за а може да седим сити с години. Също така ние не ядем душите на живите, освен ако не се наложи, тоест ако сме уплашени. Ние се храним с душите на мъртвите и в нашето измерение нашият дом, една душа стигаше на всички за 20-25 години без хранене. Имахме сделка със стареца. Той не се доближава до дома ни, ние не нападаме ученици. Не знам каква беше логиката на тази сделка, като е имаше в предвид, че не нападаме живите и той го знаеше.- Лот каза с гняв в гласа.

-Никой не идваше при нас, защото първо трябваше да премине през цялата гора, а това беше невъзможно. Тогава един ден той прати дете при нас. Изпрати го безпомощно и незащитено, защото знаеше, че ние ще го убием. Повдигна обвинение срещу нас. Искаше екзекуцията ни. За малко да спечели, но тогава съда отсъди в наша полза и той нямаше как да ни изгони. Трябваше да бъдем спокойни, но не. Чувството на страх не ни напускаше, знаехме, че нещо лошо ще се случи. И не след дълго ужаса се случи. Дъмбълдор дойде сам, само и единствено с меча на Грифиндор и уби баща ми и след това майка ми. Те бяха водачите, лидерите на нашия вид. Ние бяхме специален вид Соул Ийтъри, ние приличаме на хора както виждате, единствената ни разлика, е че ние нямаме сърце, което да ни поддържа живи. Способностите ни са признака на живот. Колкото по-способен е един индивид, толкова по-дълго живее, а когато някой от по-низшите умре тези които са над него получават част от силите му.

-Когато старецът уби родителите ми, гнездото започна да се самоунищожава, аз нямах много време и достатъчно сили да се измъкна. Бях толкова малка, но всички останали бяха умрели преди мен, защото губеха силите си и така всичките им способности се сключиха с моите, а тези на родители те ми се разделиха на две, едната половина бе дадена на мен, а другата остана свързана с онова място, с дома ни който беше там от векове. Събрах всичката смелост, която имах и се измъкнах от дупката и дойдох в света на мъгълите. Всичко беше толкова шумно и екстравагантно, ново и красиво. Понеже приличах на човек, а нямах къде да отида живях на улицата, не се криех. Тогава един човек ме намери и ме прати в дом за деца. От там живота ми е история. Запознах се с Арон, осиновиха ме и имах щастлив живот. След това се запознах с Уил и Сивиръс. С Лея и Драко. Намерих семейство отново след като онова копеле взе моето. Сега търся отмъщение, за душите на хората си.- завърши Лот с въздишка.

Момичето разказваше тази история за 3-ти път. Първия път бе когато я разказваше на Арон, вторият път бе на Лея, Драко, Уил и Снейп и сега бе третия. Първоначално не бе сигурна за абсолютни всички, но сега знаеше, че може да им вярва, някак си те ѝ бяха спечелили доверието. Щом Драко, Снейп и Лея, както и Черния Лорд им вярваше то те бяха сигурни. Нямаше от какво да се притеснява. А и също така знаеше, че тези хора ще ѝ помогнат с отмъщението ѝ.

-Но каква е била целта на всичко това?- запита Лорда.

-Не знам, така и не разбрах какви бяха причините му. Все още се чудя, защо не уби и мен. Не е ли знаел, че Древните са имали дете? Всичко това остава загадка за мен.- отвърна Лот, която беше в прегръдката на Арон, а Лея все още бе стиснала ръката ѝ.– Съжалявам, че след този стресов ден и аз ви натоварих с излияния, но знаех, че рано или късно трябваше да се случи. Милорд искам да се присъединя към вас, не знам дали съм достойна за това, но искам да помогна с каквото мога за свалянето на онзи изрод.

-Аз също искам да се присъединя Милорд.- каза Арон. – Моята история не е толкова специална, но ще ви я разкажа утре, след като използвам силите си, защото имам някакво предчувствие, че ще ми трябват.

-Аз също. Там където седи Лея, там ще стоя и аз.- каза Уил като седна до Лея и я обви в прегръдка.

-Утре имаме среща на Смъртожадните, на която щяхме да приветстваме новите членове, които сега се увеличиха с още трима. Добре тогава утре ще бъде церемонията по посвещаването ви.- каза Лорда.- Сега ако не възразявате, късно е, мисля, че е време за сън. Луциус, Сивиръс първо искам да говоря с вас за нещо.

-Лека нощ.- промърмориха всички като тримата възрастни излизаха от стаята.

-Така момичета довечера всички ще спите в моята стая.- каза Лея.- Не сме правили така от дълго време и ми липсват безсънните нощи с моите момичета.

-Аз съм съгласна.- каза Панси.

-Съжалявам скъпи, но щом ще има момичешко парти, не мога да откажа.- каза Лот целувайки леко Арон.

-Луна ти също се присъединяваш, нали?- попита Лея русокосото момиче. То определено не бе очаквало това. – Иска ми се да е опозная, щом брат ми държи толкова на теб, а ми изглеждаш симпатична, не съдиш хората и си наистина приятна компания, хайде идвайте.- каза Лея като хвана Луна и Панси под ръка, Лот също се присъедини. Момчетата гледаха след тях объркани.

-Какво се случи току що?- попита Невил.

-Случи се това, че Лея се върна.- каза Арон.

-Така след като нашите момичета ще си правят парти, ние също ще имаме такова. Знам, че Драко и Хари не са тук, но на мен ми се иска да опозная новите хора с които се сприятелих и които ме приеха толкова лесно. Съгласни?- попита Уил. Никое от другите момчета нямаше какво да губи за това се съгласиха и тръгнаха след Уил. Очертаваше се интересна нощ.

ПРИ ЛОРДА

Тримата мъже влязоха в големия кабинет. Стените бяха Слидеринско зелено и имаха малки сребристи мотиви. Имаше кресла и маси които бяха още от строителите на имението. Имаше книги които датираха още преди Христа, които бяха безценни имаше и много книги свързани с Тъмните изкуства, които бяха едни от най-забранените, които се държаха в тайно отделение, които само Посветените можеха да отворят. Там имаше и други книги, които бяха също толкова ценни. Волдемор седна на голямото кресло зад бюрото и направи знак на другите двама също да седнат. Сивиръс може и да бъде съпруга му, но тези отношения нямаха общо с работата им.

-Предполагам, че помните Хорас Слъгхорн.- започна Лорда.

-Професора по Отвари, който боготвореше децата, чиито родители го правят известен?- попита Луциус.

-Да.- каза Лорда.

-Какво за него?- попита Снейп.

-От източник знам, че Дъмбълдор се опитва да го намери. Иска да го направи новия учител по отвари, а теб Сивиръс, да те направи новият учител по Защита срещу черните изкуства. Хората които знаят, предполагат, че стареца не може да намери читав учител за прокълнатата от мен професия, за това е решил да направи разместване. Но това не е съвсем точната причина. Всъщност Хорас, беше най-близкият до мен учител. Той знаеше за хоркруксите, затова трябваше да променя спомена му, за да може никой да не разбере, но след като чух историята на младата Шарлот, осъзнах, че този старец е готов на всичко, само и само да постигне целта си. Ето защо си мисля, че той ще намери някакъв начин да изрови истинския спомен. Дъмбълдор все още не знае къде е Слъгхорн, но аз знам. Луциус твоята задача е да го доведеш, колкото се може по-бързо. Днес беше изморителен ден, за всички ни. Утре искам Хорас да бъде тук, свободен си.- каза Лорда.

-Да, Милорд. Благодаря Милорд. Лека нощ.- отвърна Луциус. Няколко секунда по-късно след като Луциус напусна стаята Волдемор се обърна към съпруга си.

-Мислиш ли, че Шарлот ще се справи като преподавател в Хогуортс?- попита той. Сивиръс го гледаше внимателно, преценяваше ситуацията.

-Искаш да я вкара като шпионин и като помощ там, нали.- каза Снейп и това не беше въпрос.- Да, мисля че Лот ще се справи отлично като учител на Защита срещу черните изкуства. Тя е наистина умно момиче, а и харесва предмета.

-Хмм, това е добре. Сега нека си лягаме и ние, утре денят ще бъде интересен.- каза Лорда, повеждайки Снейп към спалнята им.

_В ДЕНЯ НА ТРИАДАТА НА ДРАКО._

_Нарциса Малфой или Блек. Жената която е отраснала в семейство с луди, пристрастени към тъмни и обладани предмети. Жената която всички мислеха за по-добрата половина на семейство Малфой. Жената която предаде собствената си кръв и стана един от двамата най-доверени хора на Дъмбълдор. Тя би направила всичко за него и го доказа, след като за малко не преби 12 годишния Драко до смърт, обхваната в жаждата да се докаже пред господаря си. Ако Лея тогава не бе влязла в стаята усетила, че нещо не е наред с брат ѝ, собствената му майка щеше да го убие. От този момент Лея си обеща, че ще се грижи за Драко като майка, като сестра, като приятелка, тя винаги щеше да бъде до него и наистина бе така, тя винаги беше с него, до него. За това Нарциса бе изгонена от така наречения ѝ дом и семейство. Лея бе овладяла силите си толкова добре, че можеше да направи всичко, а след като с Драко споделяха две магически ядра като едно тя бе още по-силна. Тогава тя за първи път измъчваше някого и то по средата на гостната, за да могат всички да видят. Тя почти бе съдрала кожата на Нарциса от тялото ѝ, бе направила цялото ѝ тяло в драскотини и я бе издигнала във въздуха, жената бе оформила устата си в ням писък, защото Лея бе съдрала гърлото ѝ._

_Нарциса все още помнеше задоволството и облекчението в очите на Драко. Яростта в очите на Лея, Луциус, Снейп и Волдемор. Както и объркването им. Помнеше как Лея я изгони навън като нещо мръсно, нечистоплътно. След тази случка Нарциса бе приютена от Дъмбълдор и бе готова на всичко, за да съсипе малките копелета. Ето защо тя бе пратила Драко в Азкабан и го бе натопила в убийство. Тя бе 100% сигурна, че така нареченият ѝ син ще отиде в Азкабан за винаги, заобиколен от Диментори които че изсмукват душата му парче по парче. Но не, всичко се бе объркало след като копелето Потър се бе появило. Нарциса видя колко ядосан е господарят ѝ, когато се върна и всячески се опитваше да оправи настроението му._

_Нищо не помагаше господарят ѝ беше затворен цял ден в кабинета си, кроящ планове как да спре Черния Лорд и как отново да манипулира копелето Потър. Тя знаеше, че ако господарят ѝ иска отново да върне контрола си върху момчето, трябваше да убият Дъмбълдор. Но и двамата не осъзнаваха, колко трудно ще е това._

СЕГА

Хари и Драко бяха събудени от сутришните слънчеви лъчи отново, но и от мириса на летен дъжд. В стаята беше прохладно, а двете момчета произвеждаха топлина достатъчна и за двамата под завивката. Те се бяха увили като змии един в друг и бяха така през цялата нощ. Драко бе първи да се събуди. Той се чувстваше объркан първоначално, защо му беше толкова топло и защо имаше нечие тяло до него и след това спомените се върнаха пълна сила. Той с усмивка се обърна към спящото чернкосо момче до него и усмивката у стана още по-голяма. Хари приличаше на ангел. Изглеждаше толкова спокоен когато спи, нищо не го притесняваше. Драко измести главата си и дари Хари с целувка по устните. Една съвсем нежна целувка. Хари се размърда и отвори дълбоките, зелени басейни, които имаше за очи.

-Значи, все пак това не е било само сън?- попита Хари.

-Не, не беше.- отвърна му Драко, дарявайки го с още една целувка но този път малко по страстна.

-И ние наистина сме заедно.- каза Хари. Драко вместо да му отговори той притисна Хари към леглото и започна да го целува страстно и бавно. Той искаше да запамети всяка една част от устата на Хари. Драко захапа долната устна на момчето под него и започна да поставя мокри целувка по дължината на врата на Хари. Потър от своя страна не можеше да сдържа повече стенанията и стенеше името на Драко. Драко впи зъбите и малко над ключицата на момчето и засмука. След като беше готов той отдръпна главата си, за да види резултата и беше крайно доволен от него. Тъмно синьо-лилав кръг сега красеше шията на Хари. Драко продължи да оставя любовни ухапвания и по гърдите и стомаха на момчето под него, като тихо повтаряше, че Хари е негов, а Хари от своя страна стенеше, че е само и единствено на Драко и стенеше името му в отчаяние. Драко можеше да осети колко твърд е Хари. Драко захапа нежната кожа над ластика на боксерките на Хари и прошепна. ** _ʼʼСвърши за мен Хариʼʼ_** и Хари беше изпратен в невероятния момент на удоволствието. Той свърши недокоснат в боксерките си и това беше един от най-незабравимите му оргазми някога.

Когато Хари се върна от онова блажено място отвори зелените си очи и ги впи в сивите на Драко, момент по-късно те отново нападнаха устните на другия.

-Отиди да си вземеш душ, аз ще те чакам долу.- предложи Драко. Хари само кимна в отговор. Драко стана, отправяйки се към гардероба си, изваждайки черна тениска. Той все още беше със сивото си долнище и само облече тениската си. Дарявайки Хари с една последна бърза, но обещаваща за продължение целувка той излезе от стаята, оставяйки Хари с огромна усмивка на лицето му.

Влизайки във всекидневната Драко завари огромен 54-инчов телевизор на който вървяха ** _,,Реактивните момичетаʼʼ_** , той знаеше, че там е Лея, увита с одеяло, легнала на големия диван, който явно бе направила.

-Поздравления.- каза му тя.- И добро утро.- този път момичето се обърна към него с усмивка.

-Благодаря и добро утро и на теб.- Отвърна ѝ той.

-Защо си тук?

-Момичетата са в моята стая и не можех да ги събудя, за това дойдох тук.- каза Лея.

-Направи място.- Лея разтвори одеялото, Драко вдигна сестра си, легна и я постави отгоре му, обгръщайки я с ръце. Как му липсваше тежестта на сестра му върху него и топлото ѝ тяло. – Какво гледаме?

-Как какво **_,,Реактивните момичетаʼʼ_**.- каза му Лея. Когато Хари и всички останали слязоха малко по-късно, намериха брата и сестрата спящи един върху друг, не показващи никакви признаци на скорошно събуждане. За това всички ги оставиха да бъдат спокойни и щастливи, намиращи комфорт в другия, а и без това имаше време преди срещата на Смъртожадните.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Съжалявам за 3 седмичното закъснение, но сега ми е най-забързано и трудно в училище. Следващата глава ще се помъча да я кача преди петък или събота, защото тогава са дните на карнавала и просто няма да имам възможност да пиша.  
> Благодаря ви за търпението, ако имате някакви въпроси, идеи или желания питайте!  
> Tessa. ♥


	16. The Ritual!

Драко бавно отвори очите си, той усещаше приятната тежест и топлината на сестра си върху тялото му, той я прегърна по-силно и вдиша от аромата ѝ на малини и мента. Да, точно в този момента Драко обичаше живота си. Той си нямаше и на идея, че останалите го наблюдават, докато той гледаше сестра си. Момчето осети как тя започва да напуска блажената страна на сънищата. Драко искаше сестра му винаги да изглежда, така спокойна и щастлива както в съня си, той щеше да направи всичко, за да постигне това. Той не отделяше поглед от сестра си и когато тя отвори нейните зелени очи, погледите им се срещнаха и огромни усмивки се появиха на лицата им, ако някой ги видеше за пръв път и не ги познаваше толкова добре би казал, че са двойка. Тяхната любов един към друг беше дълбока, чиста и искрена. Беше удивително явление.

-Добро утро, принцесо.

-Добро утро, отново и на теб. Липсваше ми толкова много.- каза момичето като зарови главата си във врата на Драко.

-И ти на мен.

-Стегнете се малко, ще кажете, че не сте се виждали от векове.- каза Арон стряскайки тинейджърите, карайки ги да падната от удобния диван на земята. Лея изгледа момчето кръвнишки.- Дообрее, може би не беше толкова добра идея да правя това. – всички се засмяха при вида на изплашения вид на момчето, а някои бяха изумени.

-Бягай!- каза Лея, преди да се изправи със скоростта на светлината и да тръгне след Арон, който и не чакаше втора покана, за да започне да бяга из къщата.

Всички чуха как Лея изкрещя- **,,Знам, че имаш трикове в ръкава си, но не забравяй, че и аз имам и мога да те видя.ʼʼ** -, а в отговор чуха как Арон изруга и запита - **,,Защо трябваше да те уча на това?!ʼʼ**. От нищото Арон се появи в стаята където бяха всичко останали и не след дълго Лея също се появи носеща самодоволна усмивка.

-Защото ме обичаш.- каза тя. Арон само извъртя очите си и я прегърна, Лея веднага отвърна на прегръдката, те стояха така няколко минути и накрая Лот също се присъедини, след нея беше Драко, а след него и Уил

-Професоре ела те и Вие, и не ни въртете очи.- каза Арон. Всички погледнаха към Снейп, който беше готов да извърти очи, но имаше усмивка на устните си. Той също се присъедини към голяма групова прегръдка. Когато се разделиха и се спогледаха, всички без Снейп имаха сълзи в очите.

-Никога не правете така, Краули живял съм толкова дълго, а вие можете да ми докарате сърдечен удар в рамките на два дни.- каза Арон.

-Това е защото ние, на практика, сме първите хора, освен Лот, за които толкова те е грижа.- каза Уилям със самодоволна усмивка. Арон само извъртя очи, отново.

-Вярно е, но пък и вие сте първите хора, които ме карат да се чувствам нормален.- каза Арон вдигайки раменете си. Всички възкликнаха с продължително **,,Оооʼʼ** , преди да се метнат върху Арон, който се засмя.

-Добре, стига толкова лигавене от наша страна, време е да се гласим.

-За какво?- попита Лея.

-За срещата на Смъртожадните и по церемонията на приемането ви в нашите редици.- каза Лорда, обръщайки се към децата, които се спогледаха.

-И вие ли имате онова чувство, че нещо ще се случи днес?- попита Драко, другите просто кимнаха в съгласие.

-Хайде отивайте, срещата ще започне скоро, а ние със Сириус имаме да разказваме какво стана на срещата на Ордена вчера. Смъртожадните започнаха да пристигат по един или по дама, нареждайки се на огромната маса в средата на всекидневната, която се появяваше всеки път, когато имаше такава среща. Драко, Лея, Панси и Блейз вече бяха преминали през този път, техните пръстени символизираха това. Змията и черепът, символи на Черния знак. Сред Смъртожадните беше и Родолфус Лестранж както и брат му Рабастиан. Хари седеше отстрани, скрит от погледите на хората в стаята и наблюдаваше, как тя се напълва с хора. Драко се промъкна зад него и го обви прегръдка.

-Вълнуваш ли се, любов?- попита Драко

-Не точно. Знам, че това ще мине добре. Може би някои от Смъртожадните, ще се усъмнят в нас, ще поискат доказателство, ще им се иска да не са го правили или нещо подобно. Въпросът е, че усещам, че ще има нови членове, че някого от хората на Дъмбълдор е разбрал истината. Просто не знам кой е този човек, но не е някого от семейство Уизли.- тогава съвсем ненадейно се появи Артър Уизли, той се поздрави с всички в стаята и седна на един от многобройните столове.

-Какво по дяволите? От кога той е Смъртожаден?- попита Хари.

-От както се помня. Той беше един от първите. Искаше да се отърве от глупавата си жена, която следваше стареца като кученце на каишка. Моли се мъчеше да манипулира децата си и да ги направи зомбита като нея, но Артър не позволи. Той се грижеше сам за Чарли, Бил, Фред, Джордж и Пърси, но след като по заповед на Дъмбълдор бе преместен в друга област на Министерството, той нямаше как да се грижи за Роналд и Джиневра, за това те приличат толкова на майка си. Артър знаеше още от началото на какво е способен старият глупак, но това е история която самият той трябва да ви каже и смятам, че ще го направи щом свършим тук.- каза Снейп появявайки се зад двете момчета. Хари го гледаше с широко отворени очи.

-Това означава ли, че и Бил и Чарли и Пърси са Смъртожадни?- попита той.

-Само Пърси не е приел знаците, той ни помага, но не е като другите. Той предпочита да е далеч от всичко това, но когато се наложи той е с нас.

-Не съм очаквал точно Артър да е Смъртожаден, той изглежда толкова не на място си.- каза Хари.

-Хмм, напротив, просто е нямало възможност да видиш какъв е под покритието. Външният вид може да лъже, за това не винаги се доверявайте на него.- каза Професорът.- Сега, ако ме извините, срещата трява да започне след малко.- каза той като изчезна, така както и бе дошъл.

Не след дълго, момчетата можеха да го видят да влиза във всекидневната, като плащат му отново се извиваше зад него, поздравявайки всички и сядайки на мястото най-близо до това на Лорда. Срещу него бе Луциус, който още сутринта бе довел Слъгхорн в имението и го бе заключил в тъмницата. До Сивиръс бяха седнали Ремус, Сириус и Артър, а срещу тях бяха Бела, Родолфус и Рабастиан. Там бяха и Дулохоф, Граб, Гойл, Нот и няколко други мъже и жени, които Хари не познаваше. Появиха се и Бил и Чарли.

-Хайде, нека намерим останалите и да ги доведем тук.- каза Драко, целувайки Хари по устните. Целувките им бяха наркотик, започнеш ли не можеш да спреш, беше опияняващо усещане. Те бяха толкова вглъбени един в друг, че не разбраха, кога Лея бе довела другите в ,,тайнотоʼʼ им място. Лея се прокашля.

-Ако сте приключи, срещата започна.- каза Лот. Хари все още беше в прегръдката на Драко, а другите бяха застанали около тях.

Лорда влезе в стаята и всички станаха от местата си и се поклониха. Той беше отново покрит с магията си. Лея беше удивена, тя до сега не бе виждала баща си в такава светлина, излъчващ такава сила, всяващ страх в хората около него. Лея забеляза как хората, които не бяха толкова приближени до баща ѝ настръхват, явно и той го бе забелязал, защото се усмихна самодоволно.

Лорда знаеше, че децата са скрити и наблюдават всичко, което се случваше. Той можеше да ги види и забеляза с какво удивление дъщеря му го гледа и за миг той и се усмихна. Истинска, топла усмивка, която само Сивиръс забеляза. След като отдели погледа от детето си, той възвърна суровото си изражение и силата на магията му отново изпълни стаята.

-Дулохов как са нещата в Министерството.?- попита Лорда. -Всички говорят за триадата на младият Малфой. За това как Хари Потър се е появил, заедно с купчина Смъртожадни и някакво момиче, което приличало на Дявола.- Дулохов спря при вида на гнева, който изпълни очите на господарят му.

-Нещо друго говорили се относно това момиче?- попита Лорда с тих, заплашителен глас. Някои от Смъртождните видимо потрепериха.

-До колкото чух, казват, че е дъщеря на Снейп, а от снимките които видях, момичето носеше нашите пръстени, но и аз мога да потвърдя, че вида ѝ ме стресна, наистина може да е Демон.

-Дулохов, ако не млъкнеш лично аз ще те убия.- изненадващо за всички проговори Ремус. Това привлече вниманието на всички. А Дулохов само се засмя.

-Защо, да не би да познаваш това изчадие на Ада.- каза той и мигновено бе ударен с възможно най-силното Круцио прилагано му някога. Той се свлече на земята и не можеше да мръдне в продължение на няколко мига. Лорда знаеше, че проклятието бе направено от Драко и за до прикрие Лорда използва своята пръчка.

-Никой не говори така за един от най-верните му служители.- каза Лорда с гняв в гласа. Приближените на Марволо гледаха Дулохов с гняв, дори Артър, той не бе виждал момичето все още, но той знаеше, че има нещо специално за нея, нещо недоизказано.

-И за да потвърдя слуховете, да Лея е моя дъщеря, за това внимателно избирай следващите си думи.- каза Снейп с неговото обичайно спокойствие, което накара всички да настръхнат.

-Айвъри, нещо ново в ,,Пророчески вестиʼʼ?- попита Лорда.

-Същото като в Министерството, милорд. Всички говорят за триадата, за момчето Потър и как Дъмбълдор го е изтървал и сега се води със Смъртожадните и за новото момиче, най-много ги интересува, кое е това момиче.- каза Айвъри с леко треперещ глас.

-Добре, това е добре, вероятно скоро всички ще разберат коя е.- каза Лорда със скрито задоволство, което не убягна на никого.

–Ремус, Сириус, как мина срещата на Ордена вчера.

-Дъмбълдор си мисли, че сме шпиони и заместваме Нарциса. Мисли си, че използваме Хари за примамка, за да може той да изкопчи нещо от Драко, нещо което може да ни помогне. Опита се да използва Леглимантика. Старецът се опитва по всякакъв начин да постигне своето.- каза Ремус.

-Не знем, колко от вас знаят, че Нарциса е към Ордена.- повечето изглеждаха учудени. – И вчера се разбра, кой е натопил и изпратил Драко в Азкабан. Старецът е имал план да раздели Хари и Драко като изпрати Драко в Азкабан и отново да може да манипулира Хари. Планът не е трябвало да бъде в действие в близкото бъдеще, но Нарциса е решила да помогне, да се докаже пред господаря си, за това е натопила собственя си син, само и само да спечели доверието на Дъмбълдор, след като го изгуби първият път.- завърши Сириус.

Настъпи мълчание, всички се опитваха да осмислят казаното току що. Нарциса е към Ордена. Нарциса е обвинила Драко.

-Знаех си, че тази жена няма да ни донесе нищо добро. Имаше нещо в нея, нещо различно още от самото начало.- каза Луциус.

-Извинете Милорд.- каза Дулохов. – Не знам дали чух правилно, но не казаха ли, че Лея е изгонила Нарциса от тук. Тест онова момиче е живяло тук.?- попита мъжа с доза страх в гласа си от това, какво може да му се случи отново, ако не внимава какво говори.

-Да, Лея живее тук. Всъщност…- Лорда бе прекъснат от отварянето на вратата. Лея влезе през нея покрита с черен плащ и качулка.

-Всъщност, аз съм тук и чух всичко.- каза Лея премахвайки качулката си. Всички се вгледаха в ръката ѝ на която бяха пръстените. Те не можеха да повярват, тя наистина бе една от тях. – Тази кучка не се ли научи да не си играе с гнева ми. Веднъж изпита силата ми, трябваше да я убия още тогава. – гласа на Лея носеше гневна нотка и няколко човека настръхнаха от това. Те не очакваха, че момичето притежава такъв гняв. А когато тя влезе през вратата без позволение господарят им щеше да я разкъса на парчета, но това не се случи. Сивиръс стана от мястото си и отиде до момичето и го хвана за раменете.

-Лея, скъпа, успокой се, знаеш, че дори и да искаш сега няма как да направиш нищо. Потърпи още малко след това обещавам, че Нарциса е твоя. – каза мъжа.

-Добре, добре. Ако накрая тази жена е моя да убия, ще се държа добре. – отвърна момичето.

– Ремус, Сириус, Милорд, извинете за нахлуването и прекъсването. Просто знаете каква ставам по отношение на Драко.

-Спокойно принцесо. Появяваш се тъкмо на време. Мислех да повдигна темата за Хогуортс.- Лея погледна баща си с объркан поглед. – Би ли извикала всички останали, искам да обсъдим нещо преди церемонията.

-Да, Милорд.- каза Лея, излизайки от стаята. Не след дълго, момичето се върна, вече без плащ, всичките ѝ татуировки и пиърсинги бяха на показ. След нея влезе младият Малфой, чието тяло също бе покрито с мастило, всичко Смъртожадни го гледаха в недоумение, какво по дяволите се случваше и кое наистина бе това момиче. Когато Лея и Драко влязоха в стаята, сякаш около всичко останали избухна нещо, силата която двете деца излъчваха беше неописуема. Беше опияняваща. След тях влязоха още хора от които само двама също бяха без плащове и това бяха младата госпожица Паркинсон и младият Забини. Всички останали бяха облечени в черният плащ и качулките. Наредиха се в редица, а децата без плащ застанаха отстрани.

-Шарлот, Уилям, Лея стъпете напред.- каза Волдемор. Тримата пристъпиха напред и застанаха един до друг.

-Сигурно повечето от вас знаят, че Хогуортс има закон, който позволява на ученици, които веднъж са напуснали училището по каквато и да е причина може да се завърне и да завърши обучението си. Уилям тей като ти не си завършил Хогуортс, но имаш знанията, можеш да влезеш в която година си поискаш. Предполагам, че 6-та е най-примамлива, защото Драко е там, а си Слидерин.- каза Лорда. – Лея до колкото за теб, ти си дъщеря на професор. Дъмбълдор няма как да ти откаже на Сивиръс, а ти спокойно можеш да си в 5-та година заедно с нашата скъпа Луна. Вие ще помагате на Хари, Драко и останалите, а си мисля, че Драко ще бъде доволен от това, че ще близо до сестра си все пак.- каза Волдеморт, усмихвайки се самодоволно на шокиране изражения на последователите си. – А за Шарлот имам предложение. Училището всяка година търси преподавател по Защита срещу черните изкуства, а доколкото знам, ти си доста опитна в тази област. Никой преподавател не се задържа на тази професия, защото е прокълната от мен, но понеже аз те пращам, проклятието няма да важи за теб. Въпросът ми е, съгласна ли си да постъпиш в Хогуортс като преподавател, никога не е излишна допълнителна помощ.

-Милорд, ще бъда близо до Лея, Драко и Професор Снейп, а също така ще мога да отмъстя на мъжа унищожил семейството ми. С удоволствие ще стана преподавател, но ще ми трябва помощ, никой от Министерството не ме познава, това може да е пречка.- каза Лот.

-Не се тревожи, Луциус и Сивиръс ще ти помогнат- каза Марволо. – Сега след като това е решено, нека преминем към церемонията по приемането. Шарлот, Уилям върнете се в редицата, Лея отстъпи назад. Волдеморт се изправи, сякаш стана още по-висок и по-величествен. Той измагьоса сребърен бокал, обсипан със сапфири и смарагди. Той извади малка част от магията си и сряза китката си, като изля няколко капки кръв вътре. След това подаде чашата на Сивиръс, който също сряза ръката си и изля няколко капки. Снейп подаде чашата на Лея и Драко, които направиха същото. Чашата премина през Луциус, Артър, Бил и Чрли. Накрая бокала се върна при Драко и той я подаде на първия от редицата.

-Пийте! – каза той със силен плътен глас.

-Нека с кръвта на Господарят ви и на част от вашите най-обичани хора, които са приети в редиците ви, удостоим вашата вярност и почит към нас. Нека тази кръв ви води към правилния път и ви служи като знак към кого принадлежите и на кого служите. Никога не забравяйте това. – говореше Волдеморт, докато всички преминаваха през ритуала.

След като всички се изредиха усетиха как рядка, необуздана магия преминава през тях и как червени линии започват да преминават през ръцете им, свързвайки ги с хората в стаята чиято кръв опитаха. След като магическите ядра се успокоиха, Волдемор и Сивиръс застанаха пред групата. Извадиха пръчките си и сребърна светлина започна да излиза от върховете им.

-Нека тези пръстени ви напомнят кои сте и какво е делото ви. Никога не изневерявайте на интуицията си и на господаря си. Не предавайте любимите си хора и винаги се грижете за тях. С този Череп и тази Змия ви приемам към моите Смъртожадни, надявам се да ми служите вярно иначе ще ви се е искало никога да не го правите.- Волдеморт изсъска последните думи и магията му разцепи въздуха, като светкавица. Новите Смъртожадни усетиха как тежкия, студен метал се прокражда върху пръстите им. Усетиха как Змията се плъзва по ръката им и застава на мястото си върху безимения пръст, а Черепът се оформи около показалеца им.

-Тези пръстени ще бъдат невидими, ако не искате другите да ги виждат. Но вие трябва да ги носете с гордост. Добре дошли в редиците на Смъртожадните. – каза Волдеморт, а новите Смъртожадни му се поклониха. – Вече можете да свалите плащовете си. Всички свалиха плащовете си и последователите на Волдеморт бяха слисани. Те бяха безмълвни при вида на младият Потър, близнаците, Луна, Невил и тримата които не познаваха.

-Но, но те са толкова млади и неопитни.- каза един от Смъртожадните. – Как може да ги приемете сред нас, те ще объркат всичко, което сме постигнали. Още преди Лорда да направи нещо Арон изпрати мъжа в края на стаята.

-Странно е, че го казваш ти. Този който би напуснал редиците, само за да спаси кожата си. Ти си този който би прецакал нещата, за своя собствена изгода. Усещам страха, който се сипе от теб. О не, не, не, не си мисли как да ме убиеш недосегаем съм. А и както виждаш съм по-силен от теб все пак те тържа срещу стена, без да използвам магията си- каза самодоволно Арон. – А и също така живял съм по-дълго от теб. Бродя по тези земи още от времето на самия Мерлин, аз съм един от създателите на някои видове, които имаме днес. Гледал съм как хората се самоунищожават и след това се връщат отново към живот. Така че следващия път, когато си помислиш да кажеш нещо, внимавай. – завърши Арон пускайки мъжа на земята с глухо тупване. – Извинете за това, по принцип не съм насилствен тип.- каза Арон с усмивка, която изобщо не подкрепяше извинението.

-Свободни сте. – извика Лорда. – Лестранж, Уизли вие останете.- Те останаха по местата си, масата се смали и стана по-малка и удобна за малката група хора която остана. Другите заеха местата си около масата.

-Господин Уизли, приятно ми е да ви видя тук.- каза Хари.

-Да, не ми беше лесно да се измъкна от лапите на стареца, но си заслужаваше. Чух за станалото на триадата, извинявам се за което. Знам, че сте любопитни как и защо съм тук. Но първо искам да разбера, кои са новите попълнения и по скоро съм заинтересуван от момчето, което не използва магия. –каза Артър сочейки Уилям.

-Добре щом, аз ще бъда първи. Както…- Уилям беше прекъснат от нахлуване в стаята. В стаята беше момиче не много високо с бухнала коса и притеснено изражение.

-Хари нуждая се от помощта ти. – каза Хърмаяни Грейнджър, задъхана със засъхнали сълзи по лицето си.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отново съм тук, след близо 2 месеца закъснение. Искрено се надявам новата глава да ви хареса и да не сте си помислели, че съм изоставила фенфика. Най-накрая училището свърши и имам време да пиша. :Д Моля оставете коментар, за да ми кажете какво мислите, 17 глава се надявам да бъде качена до края на другата седмица. И отново се извинявам за закъснението.   
> Tessa.♥


	17. The new one!

Хърмаяни се чувстваше странно, не знаеше какво да мисли. Когато бе разбрала какъв бе Дъмбълдор в действителност, първото нещо, което искаше да направи беше да намери Хари и да му се извини за всичко, което му бе причинила в последните няколко месеца и за всичко, за което той и не подозираше. Тя си мислеше, че всичко това е шега, че той не е наистина приятел с Малфой, но сега виждайки го в скута на Драко, толкова спокоен и отпуснат, толкова себе си и в свой води, тя разбра колко е грешала. Личеше си, че с Драко не е само приятелство, когато ги видя да се прегръщат в залата, ревност я бе връхлетяла с огромна сила. Още тогава тя беше разбрала, че Хари е намерил човек, на когото можеше да има повече доверие от колкото на когото и да е друг. Беше намерил приятел, който винаги щеше да бъде до него каквото и да стане. Тогава Хърмаяни осъзна, че Драко е причината за това Хари да реагира толкова спокойно, когато с Рон го изоставиха.

-Грейнджър, какво по дяволите правиш тук? И как влезе, мястото е защитено.- попита Хари.

-Когато имаме среща не е, трябва да се е намъкнала когато защитите са били вдигнати.- каза Драко.

-Извинявам се са натрапването и влизането буквално в устата на лъва. Знам, че ще си заслужа всичко, което ще искате да ми направите, но моля ви, първо ме изслушайте. – Всички гледаха в нея. Уил, Лот и Арон си нямаха и на идея кое е това момиче, но по яростта която се четеше в очите на Лея и Драко, тя не можеше да е нещо добро. Те се огледаха и видяха, че всички я гледат с ярост, някои я смесваха със съжаление като Луна и Невил, други с нотки на тъга като Хари, близнаците, Панси и Блейз я гледаха с емоция която не можеха да разберат, а другите я гледаха с празни погледи след като се бяха овладели.

-Да те чуем какво имаш да казваш.- каза Лея заповеднически. Другото момиче видимо потрепери.

-Хари, толкова много съжалявам. Истината е, че колкото и пъти да се извиня, това няма да промени стореното от мен или да го улесни, но трябва да ми повярваш, че наистина съжалявам и ако можех щях да променя всичко което направих. Бих върнала времето назад и не бих направила същите грешки, които направих сега. Аз предадох доверието ти и то не само един път, а многократно. Най-голямата ми грешка бе да се доверя на Дъмбълдор в първата ни година, но бях нова в този свят, не познавах никого, нямаше към кого да се обърна, а и исках да се харесам, а какъв по-лесен начин от това да стана една от доверениците на директора на Хогуортс. Не трябваше да го правя, но бях едно глупаво 11 годишно дете. Той ми обеща приятел и аз наистина имах такъв, докато не го предадох. Хари не очаквам да ми простиш или да ме приемеш отново, знам съдбата си, правете каквото искате с мен след като ме изслушате. Аз трябвах на Дъмбълдор само и единствено, за да държа Роналд под контрол и да те напътствам по заръките на стареца.

-Предполагам знаете, че Нарциса е тази която натопи Драко, но този план не успя. Сега те търсят други начин, за да ви разделят, не оставяйте това да се случи. Плановете на Дъмбълдор бяха да победиш Черния Лорд, така старецът щеше да стане още по-известен държейки в ръцете си най-могъщия магьосник в целия свят. Щеше да те използва за оръжие срещу всички. Той плащаше на Моли, за да се грижи за теб, обещал е на Рон и на Джини огромно богатство след като всичко това свърши. – Очите на присъстващите Уизли се разшириха, те не знаеха за това. Наистина ли Моли бе способна на такова нещо? Очите на Хари също бяха разширени, той не бе очаквал това. Колко напред в бъдещето е мислил старецът.

-Дъмбълдор искаше ти и Джини да се ожените, така те щяха да имат достъп до всичко което притежават, бримката около врата ти щеше да се затегне още по-силно и те щяха да могат да те контролират както те искат. Всичко бе замислено до последната стъпка, но ти ги изненада когато се появи в залата вчера и плановете им отидоха по дяволите. Сега знам обаче, че Джиневра е намислила нещо и ще нанесат удара си, когато се върнем в Хогуортс. Моля те бъде внимателен. Всичко което искам е ти да си добре и да ми простиш, дори да не си върна приятелството и доверието ти. Също така искам да се извиня на всички ви, за това какво казах на триадата и за това как се държах, надявам се, че вие също ще можете да ми простите. Както казах свободни сте да правите каквото искате с мен. – Каза Хърмаяни преди да се предаде. Момичето видя как Хари се изправя от скута на Драко и пристъпва бавно до нея.

-Хърмаяни, прощавам ти за всичко което направи. Знам, че не трябва. Съзнанието ми крещи, че е грешка, но макар и всичко което си направила и всичко което не си направила, ти беше една от най-добрите ми приятели, а това означава нещо за мен. Ти имаше силата и доблестта да дойдеш тук и да признаеш всичко, изисква се смелост за това. Ти се доказа пред мен, но те са тези, които трябва да решат съдбата ти.- каза Хари обръщайки се към всички останали. За изненада на всички, но не и чак толкова голяма Лея бе тази която се приближи до момичето и проговори.

-Хърмаяни Грейнджър, не знам каква е историята между теб и всички тези хора в стаята. Не знам миналото ви и всичко, което се е случило, но щом Хари е готов да ти прости и да те приеме след случилото се на триадата, то тогава и аз съм готова да го направя. При едно условие, ако всички са съгласни. Ти ще продължиш да бъдеш в ъгъла на стареца, но като шпионин, ще правиш всичко което си правила досега. Ще бъдеш тренирана на Оклумантика от мен и баща ми, за да имаш някаква допълнителна защита. Но знай, ти все още не си спечелила доверието ми, може би имаш тяхното донякъде, но нямаш моето. Чух че си умно момиче, нека видим дали ще използваш правилно ума си.- Лея погледна към Лорда в очакване на последната дума, когато той и кимна тя погледна отново към Хърмаяни, която все още имаше следи от сълзи по лицето си, косата ѝ беше по-бухнала от обикновено и дрехите и бяха късани, през какво бе преминало това момиче докато стигне до тук.

-Тини – извика Лея и домашното духче се появи.- Отведи нашата гостенка в една от стаите, за да си почине. От утре започваме с тренировките. Свободна си. – каза Лея, избърсвайки сълзите на момичето пред нея.

-Благодаря ви!- каза Хърмаяни преди да се оттегли. Тя беше толкова вглъбена в Хари, че не бе забелязала членовете на семейство Уизли седящи на масата.

Всички гледаха след нея и чакаха, за да се уверят, че е далеч. Предпочитаха да имат уединение, защото не ѝ вярваха достатъчно. Хари отново беше седнал в Драко, който от своя страна го бе прегърнал още по-силно в знак на подкрепа и, за да го увери, че е до него.

-Така след като се оправихме с този проблем, мисля, че е време да ви разкажа моята част.- каза Арон.- Няма нищо специално в моята история, в моето минало. То не е свързано пряко с Дъмбълдор, защото когато аз бях роден той дори не е съществувал, нищо от това, което имаме днес не съществуваше тогава. Когато бях малък се запознах с Мерлин, преживях неговите възходи и падения. Преживял съм унищожението на Мордред и Моргана. Живял съм хиляди години и през всичко което е преминало човечеството това тук е едно от най-ужасните и срамни неща, които са му се случвали. Да, винаги ще има жажда за власт и за сила, но това тук е нещо повече. Това тук, случващото се с Дъмбълдор е за контрол, контрол върху хората. Някои от вас може и да мразят мъгълородените и ще имат причина за това, те не са толкова безобидни колкото всички се мислят, но старецът иска да направи нова тъмна война в която той ще е водещото лице. Първият път не му се получи с Гринделоу, той беше един от най-близките ми приятели. Всички си мислеха, че е млад и глупав, но не беше така, той е почти на моята възраст и аз трябваше да го убия, само, за да го спася от нещастието, което онзи глупак щеше да му причини.- почти всички го гледаха с тъга и с разбиране. Всеки един от тях беше загубил нещо скъпо заради старият глупак. Не бяха преминали през всичко което и Арон, но знаеха каква болка изпитва. Само Лея, Драко, Лот, Уилям и Снейп знаеха историята, знаеха кой всъщност е Арон.

-Както някои от вас вчера разбраха чрез Луна аз съм Ондин който има кръв на Куареен и Ракшаса в себе си. Баща ми е Ондин, за това съм в по-голямата си част Ондин, майка ми беше Ракшаса, но този вид е създаден от кръвта на Куареен и еднорог. Аз съм един от първите от моя род, имаше още, но те бяха избити през Тъмните векове на историята. Останахме двама аз и Гринделоу след нападението над Магическите създания през 966. Тогава вашият вид ни изби, добре че аз не бях толкова слаб, за да мога да избягам. Помня го сякаш беше вчера. – каза Арон придобивайки отдалечен и замислен поглед, очите му издаваха, колко беше изпитал и всъщност колко е стар. Издаваха ужаса през който бе преминал, смъртта която бе видял.

-Скоро след това се появи първият магьосник с когото се сприятелих. Това беше Мерлин, първият от вашия вид, който не си измисляше, че има магия в себе си. Всъщност с него съм приятел и до днес. – каза момчето със самодоволна усмивка виждайки изненаданите погледи на хората които не знаеха за този факт. Беше забавно да докарва такива реакции у хората.

-Искаш да каже, че Мерлин е жив и до днес и ти го познаваш? – попита Сириус.

-Да, той все още е един от най-близките ми приятели и даже някои от вас го познават. Среща ли са се с него и то не веднъж, мислейки че е мъртъв. Така че приемайки ме във вашите редици вие си осигурихте още един много могъщ член, който знам, че със сигурност, ще ни помогне ако имаме нужда от него.- каза Арон.

-Ще можем ли да го срещнем отново преди това. –попита Лорда.

-Милорд, ако той желае, всичко може да стане. Всичко зависи от това дали той ще иска да се разкрие сега или ще изчака.- завърши Арон.

-Добре, а сега след като си роден от толкова могъщи създания, какви сили имаш и как точно си участвал в създаването на някои магически видове. – запита Лорда, който беше махнал покритието си и сега седеше спокойно до съпруга си. Всички слушаха с огромен интерес, не всеки ден се срещаш с такъв човек.

-Владея телепатия, мога да чета емоции и мисли, мога да променям формата си, шейпшифтър съм. Мога да дишам под вода, недосегаем съм, имам супер сила, мога да предам зараза каквато си поискам на когото си поискам, приличам на човек, което е голямо предимство освен очите, те са отличителен белег. Мога да бъда невидим, както видяхте сутринта, имам специален трик на който съм научил някои хора как да ме виждат, както и да могат да видят всяко друго същество, което е невидимо. Общо взето това е всичко което мога да правя и също така владея някоя друга магия с помощта на Мерлин –каза Арон и почти всички го гледаха с отворена уста, това бяха доста неща.

-Първоначално нямаше вампири или върколаци, нямаше гоблини, нямаше анимаги. Всичко това бе създадено от нас по един или по друг начин. Аз помогнах за създаването на вампирите и анимагите. Вампирите имат някои способности като моите. – настъпи мълчание, което не трая дълго. – Е, това беше моята история, не знам какво друго да кажа за това господин Уизли бихте ли ни разказали вашата част от всичко това. – каза Арон сядайки на мястото си до Лот.

Драко избута Хари, за да стане и заедно с Уил застанаха от двете страни на приятеля си и стиснаха раменете му. Лея също стана и застана зад него поставяйки ръцете си върху тези на брат си и на партньора си, а Лот бе хванала ръката му в своята. В онзи момент всички знаеха, че тези деца винаги ще бъдат там един за друг, скоро към групата се присъедини и Хари, Панси и Блейз, близнаците, Луна и Невил, всички знаеха, че те ще са хората, които ще променят света към по-добър. След като всички седнаха по местата си отново Артър Уизли бе готов да разкаже за тази малка част от живота си, която се оказа най-важната.

-Всичко започна от годините ми в Хогуортс. Бях в края на шестата си година, когато се запознах с любовта на живота ми Кейтлин Мърси. Тя беше всичко за мен, обичах я повече от своя собствен живот. Тя беше красива, имаше дълга черна коса и бледо зелени очи, високи скули и плътни, розови устни. Само с един поглед можеше да те накара да я харесаш. Беше най-добрата в нашата година. Тя беше сътворение на светлината нищо, не можеше да я помрачи. Тя винаги виждаше доброто у хората, дори у Моли. – синовете на Артър го гледаха със съчувствие, те не знаеха през какво е преминал баща им.

–Не знам, дали Моли го правеше от ревност или от завист, но тя винаги се опитваше да застане между нас. Бях готов на всичко, за да се оженя за Кейтлин. Бях готов да и предложа, всичко беше наред, докато една вечер се прибрах и заварих Дъмбълдор стоящ там със семейството на Моли. Съобщиха ми, че са ни уредили брака, сякаш бяхме някакви кукли на конци. Това беше нормално за чистокръвните семейства, но си мислех, че моето няма да направи така с мен, мислех, че ще ме оставят сам да реша за кого ще се омъжа. Знаех Моли каква е, знаех че няма да доведе до нищо добро и бях прав. Опитах се да възразя, да спра това безумие, но нищо не помогна. Имах чувството, че родителите ми са под Империо в последствие разбрах, че съм бил прав. Кейтлин беше много добра приятелка със Сивиръс. Бяха в един Дом- Слидерин. Тя му се доверяваше за всичко. Нямах друг избор трябваше да приема годежа, но това не означаваше, че щях да спра да се виждам с Кейт, Сивиръс ми помагаше през повечето време. В един прекрасен ден разбрах, че Кейт е бременна с Бил. Това беше най-щастливия момент в живота ми, нищо, че трябваше да го пазим в тайна. Бил се роди, беше най-красивото нещо, което бях виждал през живота си, първият ми син.- сега всички без Сивиръс и Лорда гледаха със широко отворени очи. Бил не беше син на Моли, той нямаше роднинска връзка с нея.

-Ами останалите?- попита Бил

-Чарли, Пърси и близнаците също не са синове на Моли, ето за това вие сте толкова различни и настоявах аз да се грижа за вас. Първоначално всичко беше добре, отлагах брака си с онази жена колкото можех, но накрая трябваше да се примиря и да го направя. По това време Кейт беше бременна с Фред и Джордж. Тогава се случи трагедията. Дъмбълдор някак си разбра за вас и за Кейтлин, той бе дошъл в къщата в която живеехте и се беше поставил заклинание над Кейт, когато ви роди тя щеше да умре. Никой не предполагаше за това, тя не каза на никого, а когато дойда часът на смъртта ѝ тя ни каза какво бе станало. Тя умря, спасявайки всички ви. Нямах какво друго да направя, освен да заключа част от спомените ви и да ви представя за синове на онази кучка, всичко стана толкова бързо. Дъмбълдор се беше погрижил за нея, за това тя ви мисли за нейни синове, толкова пъти се опитвах да ѝ кажа, че не сте, но заклинанието е твърде мощно или умът ѝ е твърде слаб, не мога да кажа. Каквото и да, то е в сила и до днес.- синовете на Артър го гледаха с разбиране и с още повече тъга от преди, Артър имаше непроляти сълзи в очите си, момчетата станаха и прегърнаха баща си в знак на подкрепа.

-Съжалявам за всичко през което ви накарах да преминете, че не помните истинската си майка заради мен, че трябваше да живеете с Моли толкова време, както и с Роналд и Джиневра, не ме разбирайте погрешно, обичам ги все пак са мои деца, но тя ги е превърнала в нейно копие. Хора жадни за пари и за внимание. Надявам се, че ще ми простите някой ден деца, след всичко това, което чухте. Сега разбирате защо станах Смъртожаден, преди толкова много години. Искаше ми се и Пърси да е тук, така нямаше да се налага да го разказвам и на него отделно. Ако искате мога да ви върна спомените за нея, а на Фред, Джордж и Пърси мога да сложа част от моите и от вашите, така ще я помните. – членовете на семейство Уизли закимаха жизнена с глава.

Артър извади пръчката си и прошепна някакви думи на латински. Бил и Чарли ахнаха и очите им започнаха да смъдят от напиращите в тях сълзи, Фред и Джордж ги последва същото. Майка им беше беше страхотна, специална и наистина адски красива, тя беше самото съвършенство. Сега разбираха, защо не можеха да понесат Моли понякога, сега разбраха защо Бил и Чарли толкова бързаха да завършат и да отидат в страна която е възможно по-далеч от Англия, а Пърси искаше а ги последва. Сега всичко имаше смисъл.

-Тя е била, прекрасна.- прошепна Фред.

-Да, тя наистина беше и все още е.- каза им Артър.

-Не се притеснявай татко, ще покажем на Пърси Спомена от това, няма нужда да му го разказваш отново, а след това ще му върнеш спомените. – каза Бил, а другите го подкрепиха с кимване. След това всички забелязаха, как Драко и Хари прегърнаха ридаещата Лея. Тя плачеше без да издава и звук, но яростни сълзи се стичаха по бузите ѝ.

-Колко ли живота още е съсипал този човек, само за да постигне целта си, която е каква? Да има контрол върху всяко едно живо същество на тази планета? Не, това няма да се случи, отказвам и няма да го позволя, ако трябва ще умра опитвайки се, но няма да му го позволя! – каза момичето избърсвайки сълзите си с опакото на ръката си. Всички изпиваха вид гордост от думите ѝ, да Дъмбълдор бе съсипал част от живота ѝ, но все пак тя не беше длъжна да прави нищо, същото важеше за Лот и Арон те също можеха да стоят на страна, но бяха избрали да се изправят срещу него и да защитят приятелите си.

-Лея, бих искал да чуя малко и за теб, знам, че си дъщерята на Сивиръс, но си и нещо повече от това, мога да го усетя.

И така Лея пое дълбоко въздух и разказа на новодошлите за себе си, не всичко което бе казала онзи ден преди да доведат Арсус, а просто най-важното. Тя чувстваше, че можеше да има доверие на тези хора и, че те няма да предадат нея или някого друг от семейството ѝ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Това е новата глава! Надявам се да ви хареса и дано не съм се забавила много. Моля оставете коментар, за да знам какво мислите или ако имате въпрос или идея, ако искате нещо да се случи в историята, някакви предложения. Ще се радвам, ако мога да комуникирам с вас.!   
> Tessa.♥


End file.
